Immortal Seas
by TheseusLives
Summary: Immortality has it's costs and so does love when it's betrayed. Set after the Giant War. This story will deal with love, betrayal, war and second chances with plenty of action and drama in between.
1. Pride's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

_**AN: This story was one that just came to me over my many hour flights to my new home in Alaska. This story will take place after the Giant War and will include the seven of the prophecy at the beginning, but will mostly include gods, goddesses, Percy and Annabeth. I hope you all enjoy it, plus it has my other two favorite sons of Poseidon in it, Theseus and Orion, so enjoy. And hello from the last frontier, the land beyond the gods.**_

ChapterQuote: "True love is tested when betrayed." by Toba Beta, Master of Stupidity

Chapter 1: Pride's Betrayal

_Greece - Mount Olympus - Original_

The final battle against the giants waged through the ruins of the original Mount Olympus. The doors of death had been closed thanks to the efforts of the seven and the son of Hades. The giants; Porphyrion, Gration and Mimas were all that was left of the children of Gaea. The monster army of the giants was no more, after the great battle that took place at the foot of Mount Olympus. The three giants were all that remained. The seven of the prophecy and Nico, the son of Hades climbed to the top of the mountain to face the last of the giants.

The battle waged across the sacred ruins; the ancient home of the Olympians. The giants fought to the fiercely never giving up. Jason and Percy fought like two gods, instead of two half-bloods. Jason floated through the air as the winds held him aloft. Lightning struck the giants scorching their flesh.

Percy weaved in and out of the giants legs as his body was covered in his own personal hurricane. Rain poured down upon the son of Poseidon giving him greater power. The water circulated around his body as the hurricane force winds forced the water to flow in dangerous jets like snakes shot out of cannon.

Hazel, Nico and Frank fought Mimas as Leo was unable to face the enemy of his father, Hephaestus. The two children of the lord of the dead and the son of Mars fought the creature valiantly. Frank began to glow as his body morphed into a dragon; the Chinese version. Hazel and Nico stared in wonder as the enormous dragon fought the giant Mimas. Mimas fired blast after blast of flame against the dragon, but Frank had chosen wisely. He had remembered the tales his grandmother told of the great water dragons; the ones that could extinguish the strongest of volcanoes. They were the symbols of the ancient Chinese emperors. The dragon coiled its long snakelike body around the giant. As the giant burned with fire the dragon turned blue as the creature's body became like ice cold water. Steam erupted around the body of the giant as the water dragon cooled the giant's body.

The giant roared in anger, but Frank in his dragon form held firm. The dragon's head turned until it faced the giant head on. Frank prayed to his father, Mars for the power to defeat the giant. The dragon's eyes began to glow red with the power of Mars. Mimas stared into the eyes of the dragon; the giant cringed in fear as he saw the power of the war god. Frank in his dragon form opened his mouth full of teeth, the shape of daggers. The dragon lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the neck of the giant. Mimas's eyes widened, and then rolled back into his head. The giant's body turned into smoke and blew away into the winds that engulfed the mountain.

Frank changed back into his humanoid form as Nico and Hazel greeted him. Hazel hugged the son of Mars tightly as he struggled to stand. His legs nearly buckled from exhaustion.

Across the mountain, Annabeth, Piper and Leo fought Gration; the enemy of Artemis. He was clad in silver armor and his body glowed with an ethereal light. He carried a quiver of giant arrows and a bow the size of sailboat mast. The daughter of Athena devised a plan where Piper and her would weave in and out of the giant's legs as Leo distracted him. The giant would be unable to use his bow and Leo would be able to get close enough to use his fire abilities to hurt the monster.

The plan was working perfectly as Piper and Annabeth weaved between the creature's legs cutting and slashing with their knives. Leo sent fire ball after fire ball at the giant making the creature lose focus. As the creature began to tumble to the ground Annabeth and Piper ran clear of the monster. Gration hit the ground with a thunderous crash.

Leo never hesitated as he ran onto the body of the creature. He reached the monster's shoulder just as the giant rose to his feet. The creature pulled his bow and aimed for Piper and Annabeth. Leo reached into his tool belt and prayed to his father, Hephaestus. Leo felt something metallic touch his hand. He pulled the object free as he stared into a celestial bronze version of blow lit the torch with his powers and prayed to his father.

The torch grew white hot and glowed with the power of the god of the forge. Leo focused the torch into a tight almost laser-like beam. He moved the torch to the weakest chink in the giant's armor, the area where the neck met the shoulder. He hit a button on the torch and the flame of the torch shot forth like a Roman candle. The torch cut through the armor and pierced the giant's flesh. Gration screamed in agony as the torch cut through his body. The giant dropped his bow to the ground just missing Piper and Annabeth. Leo jumped down holding the torch with both hands as the flame cut through the rest of the giant's armor and flesh. Once Leo reached the ground the giant fell over and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a giant set of empty armor on the ground.

In the center of the ruins of Olympus stood the leader of the giants, Porphyrion. Jason had battled him when they saved Hera, but this creature was now too powerful for the son of Jupiter to fight alone. The good thing for Jason was that he wasn't alone; he had the son of Poseidon at his side.

Jason flew around the giant firing blasts of electricity at the giant. The creature tried to concentrate on the son of Jupiter, but he was distracted as Percy assaulted him from the ground. Percy weaved in and out of the giant's feet. The son of Poseidon held a small hurricane of winds in one hand with Riptide in the center and a tidal wave of rain water in the other. He would blast the monster with the hurricane at one moment and then strike him with tendrils of water with the other. The giant was completely unable to concentrate on any one target.

Porphyrion tried to escape the onslaught by the two children of the big three. He ran toward where Mimas had fallen. He reached the clearing to see Hazel, Frank and Nico standing in his way. He smiled as he approached. He targeted the three demigods, ready to crush them under foot. Frank screamed for Hazel to get out of the way, but it was too late. Hazel looked on as a giant foot closed in on her. She screamed in terror as the foot's shadow engulfed her.

Hazel heard a loud crack and a strange cry of pain. She looked up and saw a large grey shape hovering over her. The shadow cleared slightly as the giant ran off chased by Percy and Jason. Hazel stared up at a large grey mass. When the shadows moved she saw a large grey elephant hovering over her. The creature began to glow and morph before her eyes, until she was staring into the pained eyes of the son of Mars. Frank fell to his knees before collapsing fully to the ground. Nico raced to meet his sister and his friend. Hazel held onto Frank carefully as the son of Mars struggled to breath. Frank looked up into the eyes of the girl he loved before the light in his eyes faded. Hazel cried as she held her dead boyfriend. Nico sat on the other side of Frank as he looked down at the ground in despair.

The battle continued to rage as Jason and Percy fought the leader of the giants. Percy willed all the water in the air to pool around the feet of the giant. Percy's eyes seemed to shine with power as the pools of water froze into solid blocks of ice. The ice was as blue as a glacier. Porphyrion struggled to get free. Percy yelled for Jason to strike. Jason prayed to his father; a massive bolt that could only be the master bolt struck the giant in the chest incinerating the creature to dust. Jason landed on the ground next to Percy as the two cousins smiled at each other triumphantly. However, their smiles disappeared as they heard Hazel wale in misery.

Jason and Percy looked towards their friend. They're smiles disappeared as they saw the lifeless body of their friend Frank. The rushed to meet their friends. No one knew what to do, but Percy stepped forward and knelt next to Hazel. The daughter of Pluto laid Frank's body gently back on the ground as she hugged Percy tightly. The son of Poseidon held onto his friend as the other huddled around them. The fight was over, but the son of Mars; one of the seven lay dead at their feet.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus, 600th floor of the Empire State Building - Throne Room - A few days later<em>

The seven of the great prophecy stood in front of the fourteen thrones of the Olympians. The demigods had returned triumphantly in the Argo II only hours earlier. Zeus decided with the other Olympians that the two eldest children of Kronos deserved the honor to be seated with the others because of their participation in the war. Hades and Hestia sat together on their thrones with the rest of their family.

Zeus looked down upon the heroes with pride and respect. "Great heroes," he began as his eyes shined with pride as he looked at Jason, and then at the others. "For your efforts in defeating the giants we grant each of you an important decision. We wish to bestow upon each of you the mantle of godhood."

Leo, Jason and Piper all smiled at each other. Nico remained calm, but his dark eyes seemed to shine with delight. Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought, but she eventually looked up to stare into the eyes of her mother expectantly. Hazel just looked at her father, her golden eyes were filled with sadness. Hades shifted uncomfortably at the gaze his Roman daughter was giving him. Ares looked down at Hazel; the war god's eyes were filled with sadness that matched her own.

Percy looked at all of his friends and smiled. It was about time that others got the attention besides him; he always felt out of place up here in front of the gods. Percy looked at his father with the crooked grin on his face. Poseidon returned the gesture, but his sea green eyes showed how proud he was of his son.

"Your bravery and perseverance has proven your worthiness." Zeus looked at the other Olympians. Hera gave Jason a small grin of delight as she looked at her hero and the others she brought together. "Very well, we will start with my son, Jason Grace. How do you choose my boy?"

Jason looked at the other demigods beside him; his gaze rested upon Piper. Piper stared back, her eyes changed colors until they stopped upon a warm brown color that made Jason's heart race. Piper took his hand in hers making Jason's electric blue eyes lighten.

"My lord... father... I accept your offer," Jason said. Zeus didn't smile, but everyone in the room could feel the pride emanating off of the King of the gods. Jason might have been his Roman child, but Zeus could never be more proud of his son.

"Very good my son. Now on to Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. What is your choice?" Zeus asked. Aphrodite could barely control her excitement; her body glowed with the power of love.

"I accept your offer, my lord," Piper said. The daughter of Aphrodite couldn't be happier. Jason had chosen her over Reyna before they left for the quest and now she would be a goddess at his side.

"Now Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. What is your decision?" Zeus asked.

Leo looked at Piper and Jason. His two friends gave him reassuring looks. Leo gave them a slight nod before looking at his father. Hephaestus remained stoic; he didn't show emotion, but everyone could tell that even he was excited for his son.

"I accept your offer my lord," Leo said. Hephaestus's stern face disappeared, it was replaced by a small smile that most people would overlook. Leo's face took on a warm glow of happiness as a feeling of pride filled the spirit of the young demigod. His mind raced with ideas about all the things he could invent at his father's side.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. What have you decided?" Zeus asked.

Hazel stared at the sky god. Her golden eyes glittering in the bright lights of the throne room. She looked at all her friends, but then she stared down at the floor. Her memories of Frank's death were fresh in her mind. Her heart ached at his absence, but the daughter of Pluto could only remembr the times he made her laugh and how much she missed him. An arm crossed behind her back and pulled her close. Hazel looked up into the dark brown eyes of her brother Nico. He gave her a sympathetic look as he squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I must decline your offer. Someone waits for me in Elysium," Hazel said as she looked up to her father hopefully. Hades looked at his Roman daughter. He gave her a small nod.

"Very well child, you shall always be known as a hero of Olympus," Zeus said. "Nico Di Angelo."

Zeus turned his gaze to Nico. The son of Hades looked up at his uncle trying to figure out why his name was called. He wasn't one of the seven.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. You were not one of the seven, but you still managed to fight for Olympus. Your efforts will not go unnoticed. We offer you godhood as well," Zeus said.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise. Nico looked around at the others. It was evident by the blank look on his face that he didn't know what to decide. Nico stared up at his father. Hades gave his son a curious glare, but Nico saw something else. Hades had always been hard on his son, but now the lord of the dead looked at him with pride and respect. Something that Nico never thought he would see.

"My lord, I choose godhood," Nico said. Hazel gave her brother a genuine smile to let him know that she was happy for him. Hades peered down at his son in surprise; he expected his son to turn it down, but instead the god of the dead looked at his son with pride shining in his dark eyes.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. It appears that you can never stay out of the fight to save Olympus. Although you've been offered this once before, we, the gods of Olympus, ask you a second time, will you choose godhood?" Zeus asked. Zeus knew that his nephew was unpredictable, but he could sense what the boy's answer would be.

Percy looked around at his friends, and then he turned toward Annabeth. The girl he had turned down immortality for before. Annabeth just looked at him with love in her eyes. Percy gave her his crooked grin, and then he looked at his father. Poseidon stared down at his son; he knew what the answer would be.

Percy knew better than most that godhood wasn't something that was easy. He had seen the pain on Hermes's face as Luke died and before when the god talked of his beloved son and the child's mother. Percy remembered the pained expression on his father's face as he talked about leaving Percy's mother. Percy looked over at Hazel; he was so proud of her for choosing what he knew first hand was a hard decision.

"My lord, I mean no disrespect to you or any other immortal, but I've seen gods suffer because of the restrictions that all of you must endure. I could not stay out of my mortal friends and family's lives. I don't believe my heart could handle that. Because my fatal flaw is loyalty, as a very wise woman once told me," Percy said as he looked at the goddess of wisdom. Athena looked at the son of Poseidon; Percy could tell that something was bothering her. "Therefore, I must graciously decline your offer my lord."

Zeus stared at Percy, but he wasn't surprised by the hero's decision. His nephew never conformed to what others would do. He followed his heart and in many ways the lord of the sky respected the young man for it. Of course he had felt slighted the first time the son of Poseidon had declined his offer, but now he almost felt proud of the boy. He gave Percy a slight nod.

"Lastly, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus. We grant you the same offer. However, your mother has gone a step further. She has provided us with your domain if you choose godhood." Zeus declared. Annabeth stared at Zeus curiously. She didn't understand how she was singled out this way; her mind was racing with possibilities and the suspense was killing her. "You would be the goddess of architecture."

Annabeth just stared at Zeus in disbelief. This had to be a dream. She could help architects around the world. She could give them inspiration. She could literally help rebuild and recreate the world. She looked at her mother. Athena just stared at her, and then she gave her an encouraging nod.

Annabeth was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the uneasiness coming from the son of Poseidon at her side. Percy couldn't keep his eyes off her, but Annabeth only stared at her mother. Annabeth stepped forward; she looked at the other god's. The rest just stared at her curiously, but Aphrodite looked afraid. Annabeth didn't know why. She knew she was forgetting something, but all she could think of was the vision she saw when she heard the Sirens. It was the vision of a world recreated by her own hand.

"I accept your offer, my lord."

A few gasps could be heard from the other demigods. A soft moan of disbelief echoed through the throne room. Annabeth turned to look at the cause of the moan. Her eyes met the son of Poseidon, but Percy had stepped back from the others. His eyes fixed on Annabeth. The daughter of Athena looked at her boyfriend closely and as she saw his face her heart broke. Percy stood a few feet from her. His green eyes were twice their normal size; the light sea green was now dark like a stormy sea. He couldn't speak, but his mouth moved wordlessly as he repeated the word 'no' over and over.

Annabeth stepped towards him, but Percy stepped back away from her. His once carefree and happy face had turned from a shocked expression to one filled with betrayal and anger.

"Percy," Annabeth said, but it was too late. Percy shook his head violently before turning and running out of the throne room.

For one of the few times in Annabeth Chase's life she didn't know what to do. She was about to run after him, but Hazel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. The daughter of Pluto looked at her with disappointment and anger in her eyes.

"I think you've done enough. Go accept your _prize_. I'll go after him," Hazel spat. She gave one last look to Nico; his face was filled with sadness for his friend.

Hazel rushed out the doors of the throne room. She ran towards the elevator that would take her down to the first level of the Empire State Building. She reached the first floor after several minutes. She rushed outside, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. The streets were crowded with mortals making it difficult for her see.

She heard the rustling of wings and she looked toward the sky. A black Pegasus flew away from Olympus with Percy Jackson on it's back. Hazel sighed; she knew her friend was in terrible pain, maybe worse than hers. Frank's death had hit her hard, but he would have never betrayed her like Annabeth had done to Percy. She knew that Annabeth wasn't a bad person, but Hazel didn't know how she could give up the boy she loved for something like godhood. Hazel stared at the retreating Pegasus until it disappeared completely from view.

"Please Percy, don't do anything stupid," Hazel whispered to herself.

**_AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. This will not be an Annabeth bashing story. Although many will be upset by her decision, in the end she was just following her dream, and don't forget her fatal flaw is hubris (and no I don' t mean hummus). What will happen to Percy now and will he do something stupid like Hazel warned him not to do? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Another great job betaing by Starlit Reader; this chapter is much better with her help as always._**


	2. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

ChapterQuote:"Self-sacrifice is the real miracle out of which all the reported miracles grow." by Ralph Waldo Emerson

Chapter 2: Sacrifice

_Manhattan, NY_

Percy Jackson flew from Mount Olympus on the back of Blackjack. His tears were long gone, but his mind burned with the pain of Annabeth's betrayal. However, the hero of Olympus couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he was overreacting. Annabeth seemed strangely entranced when she agreed to be a goddess. At the time he was too shocked to comprehend it, but now as the scene played over in his mind he couldn't help, but notice. He sighed as he tried to clear his mind.

He concentrated on his destination; the simple apartment where his mother Sally, his step-father Paul, and his baby half-sister Silena all lived. Percy had to smile as he thought of his baby sister; she looked so much like his mother. He had been so happy when his mom had named her after his friend Silena.

Percy was broken away from his thoughts as Blackjack landed on the sidewalk in front of his mother's apartment building. He ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, but he froze at the sight in front of him. The door to his family's apartment was ripped open. The door laid on the floor as if something had ripped it off its hinges.

Percy heard a scream and he pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it. The meter long sword grew in his hand. He ran through the broken remains of the doorway and stopped cold at what he saw before him. Lying on the ground huddled together with fear in their eyes were Sally, Paul, and his baby sister Silena, but that wasn't the most shocking sight.

Standing above them were three creatures, two of which were quite familiar to the hero of Olympus. The first two creatures looked like the cross between a Doberman Pinscher and a seal; they were telekhines and they growled and bared their teeth at the son of Poseidon. Percy paid really no attention to the two telekhines; he could defeat them easily.

No, his attention was on the tall figure standing over his family. This creature sent chills down Percy's spine. The creature was at least a foot taller than Percy and he wore silver armor that seemed to glow in the dim light of the living room. The creature looked humanoid; he had two arms and two legs, but his head and hands showed the difference. The creature's hands were very large and at the ends of each finger were teeth like claws with jagged edges. The creature's skin was grey and the back of its head was hairless. The head itself was very large and three slits that looked like gills protruded from its neck.

The creature turned its head toward Percy and the demigod gasped in shock. In place of a human head was a humanoid looking head that bore striking resemblance to a great white shark. The creature grinned at him with large shark teeth.

"Who are you and what do you want with my family?" Percy asked angrily.

The shark creature motioned for the Telekhines to back off as he turned toward Percy.

"Son of Poseidon, I see that you turned down the gods' offer," the shark creature said. "I guess my masters can take revenge upon you after all."

"What masters?" Percy asked.

"Oceanus and Pontus. They sent us to take care of your family, but your death will be an added bonus," the shark creature said.

"Leave them alone; they have nothing to do with this," Percy said. His anger was building and this time, with what had happened earlier, the son of Poseidon would not be able to control the result.

Suddenly, the kitchen sink exploded and two tendrils of water shot forth; one cold and one hot. The cold water struck the first telekhine, turning into a spear of ice that cut through the creature's chest easily. The hot water moved forward, steam coming off the water. The hot water struck the chest of the second telekhine, burning a hole clean through the creature's chest. The last telekhine's eyes widened before it turned to dust.

The shark creature roared and the sound blew out the windows of the small apartment. The creature pulled out a long spear made of celestial bronze and charged Percy. Percy was amazed at the creature's speed. The sharkman thrust his spear forward as Percy swiped it to the side with Riptide. Percy reached for his watch; the magic shield that Tyson built for him , but it was gone, destroyed in the final battle with the giants.

The sharkman recovered quickly as he spun his spear rapidly before slashing at Percy's midsection; Percy felt a burning sensation in his stomach. He looked down to see a large gash across the middle of his stomach. Dark crimson blood flowed from the wound. Percy's eyes narrowed at the creature. The sharkman thrust forward with his spear, but this time Percy was ready for him. Percy hit the side of the spear with the flat part of his sword, but at the last moment before the sharkman could react Percy pulled the spear forward with his left hand causing the sharkman to release his weapon. Percy winced at the pain from his stomach, but he had no time to waste.

Percy took the advantage of his opponents lost weapon as he thrust forward with his blade, cutting through a small vulnerable part in the creature's armor just under the armpit. Light red blood flowed from the creature's wound. The sharkman stepped back and was about to reach for Sally, but the son of Poseidon raised his hands as another tendril of water shot from the broken faucet and formed ropes of water that wrapped themselves around the sharkman's body. The creature struggled against the water ropes, but they wouldn't budge.

Percy stepped forward with a sneer on his face and hatred in his eyes. Each step made the gash in his stomach burn. "Where's the rest of your group?" he asked with venom. the hero of Olympus used his anger to get through the pain.

"I will tell you nothing," the sharkman spat.

Percy raised his hand and clenched it into a fist, the water ropes tightened around the sharkman's body. The creature winced in pain.

"Tell me, damn you!" Percy yelled, making his parents flinch at the hate-filled sound of his voice.

The sharkman's eyes were filled with pain, but he shook his head in defiance. Percy's eyes seemed to darken. Suddenly, the water ropes started to emit steam as the water began to boil. The sharkman screamed in agony as the ropes burned through his armor and into his unprotected flesh.

"Where are your friends?" Percy asked one more time as he put Riptide's blade at the edge of the creature's face.

The sharkman nodded. "Pier 42... warehouse seven," the sharkman said as he struggled through the pain.

"Good," Percy said. With one quick movement of his arm he cut the sharkman's head clean off. The creature fell to the floor before dissolving into dust.

Percy ran to his family to check on them.

"Mom, are you okay?" Percy asked. Sally nodded as she held Silena protectively.

"Paul, can you watch them?" Percy asked.

Paul was frozen; he didn't move as he stared at the spot where the sharkman once stood. "You... you killed him," Paul said in disbelief.

Percy grabbed his stepfather's shoulders roughly. "Paul, snap out of it. They would have killed you. This is my fault, I'm going to stop them," Percy said; his voice trailed off at the end. Percy knew that Oceanus and Pontus wanted to make him suffer for defeating the Titans and then Gaea. He knew more would come, if he didn't stop them now.

"Percy, you can't go after them alone," Sally said with pleading eyes.

"Mom, I have to... they'll come back if I don't stop them," Percy explained.

Suddenly, someone ran through the broken door of the apartment. Percy turned quickly with Riptide poised in his hand.

Hazel stood in the doorway; she was shocked at the sight before her.

"Hazel," Percy said. That snapped her out of her daze. "Call Chiron; get help for my family. They need to be looked after while I'm gone."

"Gone. Where are you going?" Hazel asked.

"I know where the rest of them are. I'm going to stop them before they come after my parents again," Percy said. Hazel stepped forward to protest. "There's no time to wait for backup. I have to go. I'm going to pier 42, warehouse seven. Let Chiron know, and then please stay here and watch them." Percy's eyes were pleading and Hazel couldn't say no. She nodded.

Percy turned back to his parents and his baby sister. "I love you all, please be safe," he said before running out of the room before his parents could react. Percy whistled for Blackjack and the Pegasus landed on the sidewalk quickly. Percy gritted his teeth in pain as he climbed onto Blackjack's back. The son of Poseidon pulled an ambrosia square out of his pocket; it was old and battered, but it would have to do. He took a bite out of it and he felt the gash in his stomach start to close. He looked down and the bleeding had stopped. The pain was still there, but it was bearable now. Percy gave Blackjack directions before they took off into the sky and flew towards the docks.

Blackjack landed at pier 42 just five minutes later. Percy dismounted and told his friend to fly back to camp. Blackjack protested, but finally relented after Percy ordered him to go.

The warehouse was charcoal grey in color and two stories tall. There was only one door, grey with patches of rust in different places on the surface. The building certainly looked like it had seen better days, but it was a perfect hideout.

Percy looked around the building and noticed that the warehouse was next to the harbor. He walked back to the door and grabbed a hold of the door handle. He twisted the handle and surprisingly the door opened easily. The door sounded like it had been oiled recently as it didn't even make a noise as it swung open.

Percy looked inside the building, but it was too dark to see, at least for anyone who wasn't the son of the sea god. Percy concentrated and his eyes adjusted to the darkness just like they would do in the ocean depths. Percy could see clearly now. The warehouse was completely empty, except for a group of tables and chairs aligned near the far wall of the building near the harbor. Percy walked towards the tables and chairs carefully, suddenly a bright spotlight shined down upon the son of Poseidon.

Percy turned and stared up at the second floor of the warehouse. An open second level with metal grated floors was suspended above the first floor by large metal cables.

"Son of Poseidon; you should have left well enough alone. Your loyalty and affection for these puny mortals has led to your doom," a voice said from behind the spotlight. At that moment the rest of the lights in the warehouse came on. Percy stared in shock at the forces allayed against him. The second floor mezzanine was filled with sharkmen, each with a crossbow aimed at the son of Poseidon.

A large sharkman about a foot taller than the others stepped forward. His white dagger-like teeth protruded from his mouth. He gave Percy a weird, almost demonic smile. "Any last words, son of Poseidon?"

Percy knelt on one knee making the sharkmen laugh in triumph, but Percy wasn't surrendering. He plunged Riptide into the ground; this made his enemy continue to cheer, but Percy knew better. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the ground below him and the harbor behind him. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and waves over twenty feet high struck the warehouse. The building shook and then rocked forward as the waves struck the backside of the building.

The sound of crossbows firing could be heard even through the destruction all around the son of Poseidon. Two arrows struck Percy; one in the leg and the other in his side. He could feel the burning pain, it combined with the still throbbing pain in his stomach to almost overwhelm the son of Poseidon, but Percy pushed it to the side as he continued his assault on the warehouse with his powers.

The cables holding the second level suspended in the air began to buckle under the strain of the earthquakes and the violent rocking of the building as the waves struck the outer walls. Sharkmen fell from their perches and landed on the hard concrete floor below. The roof of the building began to creak and moan above the now terrified sharkmen. They rushed down the steel ladders trying desperately to leave the building, but they were thrown from the ladders before striking the ground with a sickening crash.

Percy knelt on the floor in the middle of the chaos as he continued to pour all his power into the destructive forces around him. The leader of the sharkmen made it to the ground floor; his face was morphed into a sneer of hate and anger. He walked toward Percy with his sword in his clawed hands. He was just about to thrust his sword, when Percy raised his arms in one final display of power. The ground shook and a wave twice the size of the others struck the warehouse. The last thing that Percy and the leader of the sharkmen saw was the massive roof of the warehouse falling toward them.

_**AN: I know Percy goes out with a bang or more likely a crash. As you can tell this job is much improved thanks to Starlit's assistance. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	3. Death is the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

_**AN: I hope no one hates with what will happen in this chapter, just remember there is a method to my madness.**_

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Our life dreams the Utopia. Our death achieves the Ideal." by Victor Hugo, Intellectual Autobiography.

Chapter 3: Death is the Beginning

_Manhattan, NY_

Fifteen girls dressed in silver hunter's garb walked through the dock area of Manhattan. Their leader was a tall girl with dark spiky hair. She looked to be fifteen years old and the silver circlet on her head made her look like royalty. Her electric blue eyes scanned the docks until they widened at the sight of the destruction in front of her. She motioned for her fellow hunters to follow her as she crossed the street. She approached the site of the destruction. A large warehouse seemed to have collapsed upon itself.

One of the hunters, a girl that was at least two inches taller than her leader approached the blue eyed lieutenant of Artemis. "Thalia, what happened here?" the girl asked.

"Phoebe, I have no idea," Thalia said. She looked at the wet ground and the soaked remains of the warehouse. "If I had to guess, I would say my cousin had something to do with this."

Phoebe nodded. "What should we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Search through the rubble; look for any survivors, or victims," Thalia said with trepidation evident in her voice. Phoebe nodded at the orders of her leader. She rushed towards the other hunters before they began a systematic search of the ruined warehouse.

An hour later, a young hunter barely ten years old named Heidi yelled toward Phoebe and Thalia. The two hunters raced to join her. The young hunter stood around the remains of the destroyed roof of the warehouse. Phoebe and Thalia reached her and gave her a curious look. Heidi pointed toward the object to her right. Thalia and Phoebe looked to see a three foot long celestial bronze sword sticking out of the ground. Thalia's eyes widened at the sight. The three hunters began to remove debris from around the sword. Monster dust littered the ruined floor of the warehouse. The sight made Thalia nervous. A gasp from behind her made the lieutenant of Artemis turn around.

Thalia looked down at Phoebe's feet. She saw the body of a teenage boy faced down in the debris. His blue shirt and jeans were ripped to shreds and crimson blood pooled under the lifeless body. She looked closely at the boy. He had jet black hair and skin that she could tell once held a deep tan. Thalia felt something heavy on her chest. Her hands began to shake as the knowledge of the boy's possible identity filled her mind. She reached down and turned the boy over carefully. She gasped at the sight. The boy's face was bruised and broken, but his eyes were still open. The sea green eyes were now dim and lifeless, but Thalia would recognize them anywhere. The dead boy at her feet was her cousin, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

* * *

><p><em>Elysium – The Underworld<em>

The sound of laughter and children playing echoed through the beautiful green field. The green grass blew lightly in the wind near a flowing stream and forest filled with tall oak trees. Two men that looked like brothers sparred by the edge of the stream. They were shirtless as they spun and dodged each other's strikes with their wooden swords in hand. Both brothers were dark haired and tanned. The oldest was a few inches over six feet in height. He looked to be in his early to mid thirties. He had a slight tan and was well muscled. His jet black hair was cut short and he was clean shaven.

The other was around the same height with the same jet black hair, but his was much longer. The hair shined in the sun and was tied into a pony tail. This young man appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had a deep tan that looked like he spent most of his time outdoors and his body was lean and muscled. He had stubble on his chin and appeared that he shaved only a few times a week, unlike his older brother.

The two brothers continued their dance with the swords, until the oldest brother spun under a sword strike and at the same time completed a leg hook on his brother sending the younger man to the ground. The older brother held his wooden sword to the other's throat. The younger brother frowned, but then the two smiled at each other. The older man helped the younger to his feet.

A large splash in the stream broke the two away from their revelry. The two brothers ran to the stream and jumped into the river. They looked into the slow moving stream to see a body floating in the water. They swam to the body and found a teenage boy. He looked to be in his late teens. They pulled him towards shore and then lifted him up onto the stream bank. The boy seemed uninjured and looked like he hadn't been in the water very long.

The older brother placed his ear agains the boy's chest. "He's breathing fine," he said. "I've never seen him before. He's got to be a new arrival."

The younger brother stared at the boy. "He looks familiar," he said. The older brother nodded.

The two brothers watched the sleeping teenager carefully. Suddenly, the boy's eyes opened. The two brother's gasped at the sight of the boy's sea green eyes. The teenager looked around and stopped when he saw the two brothers. He stared at both of them in disbelief.

"You both look... like... dad?" The teenager said in shock. The two brothers looked at the teenager carefully. The same thought running through their minds.

"Hello little brother, I'm Theseus, son of Poseidon," Theseus said.

The younger brother smiled down at the teenager. "Yes, little brother, I'm Orion, son of Poseidon," Orion said.

The teenage boy stared in awe at his two brothers. He cleared his throat as he sat up. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy said. He looked around at the stream and the green field. "Where in Hades am I?" The question made Theseus and Orion laugh.

The two older brothers helped Percy to his feet. Theseus looked at his little brother carefully before answering, "Percy, welcome to Elysium."

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half Blood<em>

Hazel sat at an empty picnic table overlooking the lake at camp. She felt uncomfortable here at the Greek camp, but it was the closest thing to home she had on the East coast. She felt a few tears stream down her face as she remembered the happenings of the passed day. Percy's death had nearly hit her as hard as Frank's. She felt so alone now. Nico and Jason were now gods and they couldn't see her very often because of the ancient laws. Even her Greek friends like Piper and Leo were gods. She felt like she had no one to talk to or confide in.

"I'm sorry Hazel; these have been a tough few days for you," A girl said from behind her. Hazel turned around to see Jason's Greek sister, Thalia, the lieutenant of Diana or Artemis.

Hazel looked at Thalia carefully. She could see the sadness in the girl's electric blue eyes. She knew that Thalia missed her cousin. "I'm sorry that you had to be the one who found him," Hazel said. Hazel looked down at the ground. "I should have stopped him."

Thalia sat down next to the daughter of Pluto. "You couldn't have stopped him. When it comes to his loved ones, he'd do anything to save them," Thalia reassured.

"He was the last friend I had left," Hazel confided.

Thalia wasn't usually one to console someone, but her heart went out to the young girl in front of her. Thalia put her arm around Hazel's shoulders. "Don't you have friends at Camp Jupiter?"

"Jason, Frank and Percy were my only friends there. Sure, I know people there like Reyna and Dakota, but I wouldn't call us friends."

Thalia nodded. "I know what you mean. I don't have any friends left here at Camp Half Blood. Percy and Annabeth were all I had here." Hazel flinched at Annabeth's name.

"You know what she did to him?" Hazel asked.

It was Thalia's turn to look at the ground. "Yeah, Lady Artemis told me what happened." Thalia played with her wrist band. "We shouldn't be mad at her. I know she feels bad about what she did. Her fatal flaw is hubris; she didn't mean to betray his loyalty."

Hazel shrugged off Thalia's arm from her shoulder. She turned and looked into the electric blue eyes of the daughter of Zeus. "You weren't there Thalia. You didn't see his eyes. He was broken and betrayed. I know how much he loved her. I can never forgive her for what she did to him and a part of me will always blame her for his death." Thalia nodded sadly in understanding.

Hazel stood up. "Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"The ceremony is ready to start." Hazel said before she walked off toward the ocean. Thalia stood and followed close behind her. After several minutes the two demigods could hear the sound of ocean waves roughly crashing against the sandy beach, Poseidon was angry. As they walked onto the beach they saw the entire camp gathered around a small wooden raft. On the raft was a body covered in a sea green shroud with a golden trident emblazoned on it. Hazel and Thalia walked up and joined the campers.

Chiron stood in front of the raft. "Today is a sad day for Camp Half blood. One of our own is dead. Percy Jackson was the epitome of what a hero should be. He was brave and skilled, but he was much more than that. He had a kind and loyal heart," Chiron said. Hazel and Thalia looked at each other sadly. "He was a leader, even though he never asked to be one." Many of the campers had tears in their eyes. "Many of you new campers didn't know Percy like the rest of us. I ask you to talk to those that knew him. Learn about the hero of Olympus and what he stood for." Many of the younger campers nodded their heads. "Now Percy was never one to let the mood stay grim and serious for too long. He always had a way to make people laugh or shake their head at his sometimes stupid comments or questions. However, Percy wasn't stupid. He was like the sea; his mind always thrashing about with jumbled ideas." Several older campers smiled at the description. The ceremony you see before you is an ancient one. One used for the burial of sailors in ancient times, but also one used for funeral rites for the sons of the sea god. Children of the sea like Theseus and Orion were memorialized in such a way. Therefore, I find it fitting that Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, follows in the wake of his brothers." Chiron nodded. Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse and Chris along with others like Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Malcolm, Jake Mason, and Butch all pushed the wooden raft into the sea.

The waves had almost completely stopped as the campers pushed the raft into the ocean. The sea seemed to cradle the wooden raft in it's arms as the current pulled the raft away from the shore. The campers all huddled around to watch the small wooden raft move further out to sea. Chiron motioned toward Will Solace and the other children of Apollo. A group of archers stepped forward with flaming arrows at the ready. Will gave the order as the bows were readied and the arrows pulled back for release. Will lowered his arm before the arrows were released. A dozen flaming arrows sailed through the blue sky before hitting their target. The wooden raft caught fire and seemed to glow against the horizon as it floated further into the sea. The campers stood and watched the glow of the fire as it engulfed the raft and the body of the son of Poseidon.

Chiron gave the raft one final sad look before he trotted off toward camp. Thalia and Hazel were the last two left on the beach. Hazel's cheeks were tear stained. Thalia put her arm around the shoulders of the daughter of Pluto before the two began the trek back to camp.

In the shadows of several trees that stood on the edge of the beach a lone figure watched the ceremony. She witnessed the fire burn the raft before the sea claimed it's child. The teenage girl's face was pale and her grey eyes were red. The new goddess looked one more time at the ocean before disappearing into a golden light.

_**AN: A sad chapter I know, but to answer several questions from the first two chapters; Chaos will not make an appearance, there will not be another pairing for Percy, will Percy and Annabeth get back together (who knows, well I guess I should), what happens to Hazel, what happens to Percy's family, and does Percy come back from the dead. I guess I only answered a few questions and then added some of my own. Again, Starlit didn't review this, but all of your reviews compelled me to post this. Stay tuned and all will be revealed as the story continues.**_


	4. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: Life is so short, so fast the lone hours fly,

We ought to be together, you and I.

~Henry Alford, _"You and I"_

Chapter 4: Missing You

_A forest in upstate New York_

An African-American woman ran through the forest with a young fair skinned girl. They both stopped to look behind them; the strange sounds of wild beasts echoed through the forest. They turned and ran off again as the noises became louder. After running for several minutes, they reached a clearing in the center of the forest. The woman panted as the girl sunk to the ground overcome by exhaustion.

Suddenly, the sounds of animals growling echoed around the clearing. The woman placed the girl behind her desperately trying to protect her from whatever creatures they faced. The growling increased as ten animals stalked out of the woods. The woman and the girl were trapped; the girl's eyes widened at the sight of the creatures. The animals stepped further into the clearing; the bright moonlight illuminated their features.

The creatures were twice as long as the woman was tall. They had flipper like feet and large heads that looked like snarling guard dogs. The woman's eyes widened in surprise and then anger; she pulled out a long curved sword. It looked like a sword that the cavalry used in ancient times. The monsters charged; the woman slashed the sword while protecting the girl from harm. Three quick slashes of her sword sent two monsters into a whirlwind of dust. The girl screamed and the woman turned quickly to see the her being dragged away by one of the creatures. That one distraction was all it took as four of the creatures pounced on the woman from behind. The woman screamed in agony as the creatures ripped at her flesh.

The sound of the screams broke as the the swooshing noise flying arrows echoed around the clearing. Monsters turned to dust as celestial bronze arrow heads pierced their bodies. In the matter of seconds the monsters were dead. The clearing became eerily quiet with the only sound being the panting of the girl as she crawled toward the body of the woman that so valiantly tried to protect her. She reached the woman and began to shake her furiously.

"Please Aunt Hazel, please be okay," The girl pleaded.

A noise from the woods caught the girl's attention. She crawled toward the Calvary sword.

"Don't worry child you are safe now," A soothing female voice said. Out of the woods stepped a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes. The scared girl stared at the young girl dressed in the strange silver outfit.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

The twelve year old smiled down at the girl. "I am Artemis; goddess of the hunt, the moon, childbirth and maidens," The goddess said.

The girl on the ground just stared at the goddess in wonder. Suddenly, from behind the goddess stepped out a few more girls, all dressed in similar outfits. One girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes moved forward. She crouched down beside the girl on the ground. She looked over at Hazel and her blue eyes widened in surprise, and then her expression changed to one of sadness.

"You knew Hazel?" The girl asked. Reading the hunter's expression.

"Yes, my name is Thalia; I'm the lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia explained.

"Hazel is dead isn't she?" The girl asked.

Thalia just stared down at the ground sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry," Thalia said.

"She saved me when the monsters came," The girl said as she remembered what happened. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "They killed my mom and dad; I have... no one now."

Artemis stepped forward and crouched down beside Thalia and the girl. "You can join my hunters; we can be your family now," Artemis urged.

The girl looked at the goddess before she stared again at Hazel's lifeless body. She thought of how it felt to lose her mother and father. She remembered how helpless she was. She never wanted to be helpless again. She looked back up at the goddess. "If I join you will I be able to fight, like Hazel?" The girl asked.

The goddess stared into the blue eyes of the girl. She could see the girl's pain and her determination. "Yes, you will be a great hunter; I can see it in your eyes," Artemis said.

The girl nodded. "I accept my Lady," The girl said.

Artemis and Thalia both smiled at each other. "We'll perform the ceremony once year leg is healed. Thalia and Phoebe help our new sister." Artemis said. A tall girl stepped forward and knelt down beside Thalia and the girl.

Before Artemis walked away she turned around and looked at the girl curiously. "What is your name child?" Artemis asked.

The girl looked up, her brown hair framed her faced and her blue eyes still shined with unshed tears. "Silena... Silena Blofis," the girl said.

* * *

><p><em>Elysium<em>

Percy ran through the woods. His blue shirt and shorts would have been soaked in sweat, if he was alive. However, the son of Poseidon was dead. He had trained everyday for the passed twelve years since his death. His two older brothers had taught him much, but he always wanted more. He trained every minute of everyday. He didn't eat and he didn't need sleep. He was dead and therefore the needs of the living didn't exist here in the underworld.

As he ran through forest he heard a groan from somewhere in the distance. He changed his direction and ran toward the noise. He had trained with Orion, so that his hearing and senses were at their peak. He ran through the forest with more speed than he ever had before. His training with his brothers and with the other heroes in Elysium had made the son of Poseidon an athlete and an incredible fighter. He reached a clearing and came to an abrupt halt. He saw a young girl of thirteen or fourteen. She sat in the green grass. She looked around until her eyes met Percy's. Percy stared into the golden eyes of his friend, Hazel. He rushed forward and knelt at her side. He hugged Hazel tightly before letting go.

The girl stared at him in disbelief. "Percy," she said.

Percy smiled at his friend. "Oh Hazel, what happened?" Percy asked sadly.

The daughter of Pluto told her friend the story. She never wanted to make him sad, but she had to tell him what happened. Once she was finished Percy knelt on the ground as a few tears streaked down his cheeks. His mother and Paul were dead. He wiped his eyes and a look of sadness and intense anger washed across his green eyes. "What about Silena?" he asked quietly.

Hazel didn't know what happened to her; she felt so guilty that she had failed to protect her. "I don't no Percy; I'm so sorry," Hazel said.

Percy gave her a comforting hug before letting go. He stood up and extended his hand to her. Hazel grabbed his hand, but she stopped when she saw how small her hand was. Percy saw her reaction and smiled. He made a motion with his hand and the water vapor in the air coalesced into a large water droplet the size of a dinner plate. The water floated in the air thanks to the son of Poseidon. Hazel looked at her reflection in the water and her eyes widened at how young she looked.

"I'm thirteen again," Hazel said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, when you die you pick the time when you were the happiest, or..." Percy trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"Or what?" Hazel asked.

"Or the age where you had unfinished business," Percy said. Hazel looked at her friend sadly. She could feel the intensity and anger that existed in the heart and mind of the hero of Olympus. She never thought Percy would ever give off that feeling. He was always so care free and friendly. "Come on, I've got some people I know you'll want to see."

Hazel nodded before she grabbed Percy's hand. The son of Poseidon pulled her to her feet effortlessly before heading off into the forest with Hazel behind him. Hazel couldn't get over how quiet it was in the forest of Elysium. There were no animals to make sounds. It was so eerily quiet. After the long walk back Percy and Hazel came to a village. It was filled with two and three story buildings that looked right out of a fairy tale. Hazel wondered if she would see gingerbread men and nutcrackers walking and dancing around, it was definitely surreal.

As they walked through the village Hazel could sense people watch her and Percy. Suddenly, the son of Poseidon stopped. Hazel almost ran into him as she was so focused on her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

Percy pointed to a boy about fourteen sitting on a bench in a small park. He seemed to be lost in thought. Hazel froze at the sight. Percy gave her a small smile. The boy sitting in the park was built like a fireplug, but his babyish features didn't fit with the rest of his body. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him. Percy pushed her forward softly.

"Frank," Hazel said barely louder than a whisper, but the son of Mars heard her anyway. He looked up to see his girlfriend; the girl he had waited twelve years to see. He stood up quickly and ran toward her. Hazel was frozen in place. She couldn't believe he was here, but the shock evaporated as he lifted her off the ground in his strong arms. They both cried with joy as they held onto each other.

Percy smiled at his two friends, until his own pain reared its ugly head. He turned away from the joyful couple. He was happy for them, but their happy reunion only reminded him about everything he had lost. He walked back through the village and made his way into the forest to continue his training.

As Percy walked through town; two pairs of green eyes watched him. As he disappeared back into the forest; the duo stepped out of the shadows. "He's not getting over her," Orion said.

Theseus looked at his younger brother. "No, he's not," Theseus said.

"What can we do?" Orion asked.

Theseus motioned for his brother to sit on a nearby bench. The two sons of Poseidon sat next to each other. "You know as well as I do that only time can heal that kind of wound," Theseus said.

Orion nodded. "I don't think we ever can heal from such a wound. We can only learn to forget it, and then move on."

Theseus looked at his brother. He knew that Orion spoke from experience, but Theseus had the same experience as well. He thought about his broken heart and how it took a millennia to forget. "You're right; I just hoped that Percy could learn from our example, but he'll have to deal with it on his own."

"You really think that you can forget love that quickly?" A girl's voice asked. The two brothers turned to see a dark haired girl with blue eyes; one that they knew well. Standing next to her was a large African-American boy.

"Silena, you're not going to start with the love business again," Theseus asked irritably.

Beckendorf wrapped his arm around his girlfriend protectively. "You know she's right," Beckendorf added.

Orion stood and approached the couple. "No, we don't. Love only causes betrayal and pain," Orion said.

Silena gave him an amused smirk. She turned and pointed toward Frank and Hazel. "No, it doesn't, sometimes it can make you feel like flying," Silena said as she smiled at the sight of Frank twirling Hazel in the air as he held her in his arms.

Theseus stood and stepped up beside his brother. "You're talking to the wrong brothers about that," Theseus said. Silena and Beckendorf looked at him sadly. "Don't think about bringing it up to Percy. He's not as nice about it as we are." Theseus said as he grabbed Orion's arm and pulled him away from the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Hephaestus.

**_AN: You all are probably hating me now. I killed off Sally, Paul and Hazel. However, I did reunite her with Frank and you did get to see a little of Silena and Beckendorf. So, Percy's half sister is a hunter now, interesting. Starlit hasn't reviewed this, but I did update chapter two with her comments, so check it out. Stay tuned more to come._**


	5. Altered Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Let us follow our destiny, ebb and flow. Whatever may happen, we master fortune by accepting it." _Virgil_

Chapter 5: Altered Destiny

_Mount Olympus - Two hundred years later_

The world had changed much in the two hundred years since the death of Hazel Levesque. Olympus was still in New York City, but the United States had changed much. Individual countries still existed, but now alliances of nations ruled the world. The Western hemisphere nations had merged into a conglomeration of North America, South America and the Central American states. Around the world other alliances grew out of economic necessity as the world's energy resources ebbed and changed. Safety in numbers ruled the world now.

On Mount Olympus the gods still ruled the Western World, but now they were more involved in their children's lives. They took hold of the chance that Perseus Jackson has given them to love and care for their children. They still let destiny take its course with quests and the decisions that their children made for their lives. However, the god's now cared and loved their children openly and they assisted where they could, especially in their training.

In the beautiful throne room of the Olympians, two gods sat on their large thrones waiting for another. The big three had met once a month like this for two hundred years. They discussed the health and well being of their realms and children.

Zeus grew impatient, whereas Hades was a little worried. At one time he may have held grudges against his brothers, especially Zeus, but in the end he cared for his brothers just like a big brother should.

"Where is he?" Zeus said with a little anger in his voice.

Hades looked at his youngest brother worriedly. "Its not like him to be late for this meeting," Hades said.

Zeus eyed Hades thoughtfully. "He used to be late all the time before..." Zeus said, but never finished.

"You mean before Percy's death?" Hades asked. Zeus nodded sadly. Poseidon had taken his son's death very hard. He had no more demigod children after Percy's death. The Poseidon cabin at Camp Half Blood was empty and would remain that way for the foreseeable future.

"Yes, I wonder where he is?" Zeus asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows, maybe there was some type of natural disaster?" Hades asked.

Zeus closed his eyes for a moment and let his omnipotent powers search the news stories from around the world, but for once there were no natural disasters happening. "Nothings going on," Zeus said.

Hades looked at his brother as an ominous thought crossed his mind. "You don't think that Oceanus attacked him do you?" Hades asked worriedly.

Zeus's eyes widened. "Oceanus has laid low for more than two centuries, why now?" Zeus asked.

Hades regarded his brother. "We don't even know, if he attacked," Hades said.

Suddenly, three bright lights filled the throne room and when the lights waned three beautiful women stood before the two gods.

Zeus and Hades looked on in surprise as they stared at the white eyes of the Fates. The three immortals that controlled the lives of mortals and demigods. The Fates bowed before the two Olympians. Zeus and Hades returned the courtesy.

"Welcome to Olympus, we are honored to have you here," Zeus said politely. All three woman spoke at once; you see the three Fates were triplets and their minds were linked. This gave them great powers of perception and the ability to reach across time and space with their minds. The three spoke with three voices, but with one linked mind.

"We have come with dire news our lords," The Fates said.

Zeus and Hades looked at them worriedly. The Fates had never come to the gods to warn them of anything before. Future prophecies were left to Apollo and his oracle.

"What has happened to bring you here to us?" Hades asked.

The Fates stared straight at the two gods. It was like they were looking through them. "Fate and destiny have been tampered with. The unfulfilled fate of one has led to a great upheaval in the oceans," the Fates said.

"Poseidon, he's in trouble isn't he?" Zeus asked. His eyes filled with worry.

Yes, the great Olympian of the sea is under siege. His realm has been betrayed by those closest to him. The Titan and the old god of the sea are united against him," the Fates said.

"Oceanus and Pontus, working together?" Hades asked skeptically.

"Yes, they wish to defeat your brother, and then they will fight for control of his realm," the Fates said.

Zeus looked at the three immortals before him. "Whose fate was tampered with?" Zeus asked.

The Fates stared at the King of the gods thoughtfully. "The greatest demigod to ever live; the son of Poseidon," the Fates said.

"Percy Jackson," Hades offered.

"Yes, the great fighter of Titans and giants. The hero and savior of Olympus and the world," the Fates proclaimed.

Zeus wasn't surprised he had always though that Percy's fate had seemed abrupt and startling. He never felt like it played out the way it was supposed to. He looked at his brother and he could tell that the lord of the dead felt the same way. "How was his fate altered?" Zeus asked.

The eyes of the Fates flashed white and then a mist formed in the center of the room. The two gods watched the mist twist and swirl until an image appeared. It was the image they were both quite familiar with; it was the day the gods of Olympus offered the seven heroes godhood, but this time the scene was from another perspective. The gods watched as a person, an unknown being watched the proceedings with glowing yellow eyes. The eyes seemed focused on one individual in particular; the daughter of Athena. Zeus and Hades watched in astonishment as the figure's intensity grew as Annabeth was offered godhood. The girl never took her eyes off Athena and for the first time Zeus and Hades knew what happened.

"Athena tried to use her powers to persuade her daughter?" Zeus asked as he glared angrily at the images.

"However, it wasn't she that caused Annabeth to agree; it was that creature?" Hades said as he pointed toward the unknown being with glowing yellow eyes. The image disappeared as the mist evaporated.

The glowing eyes of the Fates dimmed before they turned to regard the two gods before them. "Yes, Athena tried to influence her daughter, just like she did when Perseus was offered godhood the first time," the Fates explained.

Zeus's eyes narrowed. "That's against the ancient laws," Zeus said with barely controlled rage.

"Yes it is, but she failed the first time with Perseus and she would have failed with her daughter, except for Hypnos's interference," the Fates said.

"Hypnos, of course," Hades said as if the idea should have been obvious.

"Yes, the Titan successfully influenced the daughter of Athena. That triggered the events that led to Perseus's death and the current attack on Poseidon," the Fates said.

"We have to help our brother," Zeus said. Hades nodded.

"You cannot interfere in his realm, but you can still help him," the Fates said. The two brother's watched the Fates curiously.

"How?" Hades asked.

The Fates all stared at Hades. The god of the dead even felt uncomfortable at their watchful eyes. "You have the power to help us and the King of the gods would be a great assistance as well," the Fates said.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked curiously. His electric blue eyes flashing questioningly.

"We will help Hades restore the hero of Olympus from death. We will need you to make him immortal," the Fates said.

Hades narrowed his eyes. Zeus looked at the Fates worriedly.

"Why would I help you bring him back?" Hades asked.

"Because you care for the boy and his death was not destined," the Fates said. Hades expression changed. He remembered how the boy helped him get a cabin at camp and a seat on the council. He also saved his son numerous times. Now he had his chance to repay his nephew and in turn save his brother.

"What do you mean it wasn't destined?" Zeus asked curiously.

"Someone interfered in the course of time; they stepped back the clock to allow events to be tampered with," the Fates said. Zeus and Hades looked at each other, only their father could have done this.

The Fates smiled at the two before speaking. "Kronos did not do this, but a god of time did," the Fates said.

Zeus's eyes widened in realization. "Chronos, the primordial god and brother of Pontus," Zeus answered.

"Yes, Pontus had him use the last of his power to step back time; this allowed the events to be altered. Chronos is faded now; he no longer poses a threat, but we cannot go back in time to correct his intrusion. Therefore, we must correct the mistakes of the past," the Fates said.

"We have to restore Percy to life," Hades said.

However, the Fates looked at the two gods worriedly. "What's wrong?" Zeus asked curiously.

"We are afraid that even with Perseus, the tide of war is against Poseidon. The hero of Olympus will need help," the Fates said.

"What kind of help? You already said that we cannot interfere in our brother's realm, only a child of Poseidon could," Zeus said.

Hades dark eyes widened as the truth in Zeus's words struck home. "You want me to bring back Theseus and Orion?" Hades asked.

Zeus gave his brother an astonished look. "Would they agree to that? Would Percy even agree to be immortal?" Zeus asked.

"We can bring them back as demigods, but I'm afraid they would not be enough. No, they must be immortal heroes to save their father," the Fates said.

Zeus and Hades stared at each other for a moment. It was clear that the brothers were talking silently in their minds. They both nodded. "We will do what must be done," they both said in unison. The Fates smiled at the two gods before disappearing into a bright white light.

Once the Fates departed. Zeus and Hades both slumped into their thrones. Hades looked over at his younger brother. "Percy is quite different now, you know." Hades said.

Zeus looked at his brother questioningly. "How so?" Zeus asked.

Hades's eyes seemed to grow even blacker. "He is filled with sadness, hate and anger. His anger has made him powerful. He has trained nonstop for two hundred years. He is more powerful than his brothers, but I'm afraid he is even more unpredictable," Hades said.

Zeus nodded. "Maybe if we tell him what happened his anger will lessen?" Zeus asked.

Hades regarded his brother for a moment, and then a devious grin crossed his lips. "Maybe we can use his anger; direct it towards the appropriate targets," Hades explained.

A knowing smile crossed Zeus's lips. "Oceanus and Pontus," Zeus said. "Brother for once I like your devious mind." Zeus and Hades laughed at the sentiment. Until both of their faces grew serious.

"Let's hope for our brother's sake that our plan works. I couldn't imagine a world without my little brother," Hades said sadly.

"We may have had our arguments in the past, but he is family. One thing Percy taught all of us is that family sticks together. We are Olympians; I'll be damned if I let one of us fall to a Titan or primordial," Zeus said with barely repressed anger. Hades smiled at his brother's determination.

Hades stood up from his throne and gestured for his brother to follow. Zeus stepped down and walked to his brother's side. "Its time," Hades said before touching his brother's shoulder. "Let's put our plan into action, next stop Elysium."

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot was revealed here; I hope others caught some of the hints outlined in preceding chapters, especially during the throne room scene. Starlit hasn't reviewed this one and I wanted to get this out there because I may not be able to update any of my stories until later in the week, so please stay tuned more to come._**


	6. Anger Management

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes of it. - _Marcus Aurelius_

Chapter 5: Anger Management

_Elysium_

A large field enclosed by a dense forest witnessed the sight of three children of Poseidon sparring. These were no mere demigods; they were the three greatest of their different times.

Orion stood with a wooden sword in hand. He could fight with a sword, but he was much better with a bow and his pair of hunting knives. During his short life, he was the greatest mortal hunter in the world. His skill with the bow and as a hunter rivaled the goddess that he loved, Artemis.

Theseus stood with his sword as he twirled it in his hand effortlessly. He was the greatest swordsman of his time, but he was much more than that. He was the first of the Greek philosopher kings and many called him the father of Athenian democracy. Even though he was a king, his reforms and unification of Attica led to the Athenian democracy that followed. To this day in the city named after the goddess that he loved, the people still recall his name and the heroic deeds that he performed. Although this son of Poseidon was an incredible swordsman in his day his greatest and most famous weapon was a celestial bronze club that he took off one of the many tyrants that he defeated.

Perseus Jackson stood facing his brothers. For over two hundred years, he had trained his body and mind to the peak of perfection. He was no longer the easy going and carefree boy that drove many of the gods crazy. He was excessively serious and quick to anger. His temper was greater than even the legendary one of his father, Poseidon. Most of his friends in the underworld steered clear of him, as he was no longer the friendly boy they used to knew. Even though he still looked seventeen, the age when he died, he acted much older than that. His legacy in the world of the living endured as the gods finally accepted his goal of making life easier for the demigods that he cared for and led into battle. Many campers in Camp Half Blood would hear the great stories of his deeds and his tragic end. To say he was a legend would be understating his importance in the eyes of those that followed him.

Orion and Theseus as they had done for the past hundred years would fight two on one against Percy. They charged as their swords swiped at their younger brother. Theseus swung his sword at neck height while Orion swung at Percy's midsection. Percy caught Orion's sword with his as he ducked under Theseus's strike. As Theseus's blade flew over Percy's head the younger brother brought up his left fist to strike Theseus right under the jaw. The strike was so quick and precise that Theseus was disoriented for a few seconds.

Theseus's disorientation gave the hero of Olympus the short time he needed to push Orion's sword back as Percy sent a front kick with such speed that Orion couldn't react in time. Percy's foot struck Orion in his diaphragm knocking the wind out of him. Orion fell to the ground gasping for air.

Percy moved with lightning speed to strike at Theseus with his sword. Theseus had recovered in time. The two swords struck together with a loud crack. The two demigods struggled as they both pushed against each other's weapons. Theseus's green eyes scanned his brother for any weaknesses, but to the older brother's dismay he couldn't find any. Percy's balance was perfect. He was very strong and his speed made up for any errors. Theseus's only chance was a risky maneuver; one that he taught Percy to only do as a last resort.

Theseus counted in his head for the right time. He suddenly fell to the ground as he let go of his sword. He swung forward his right leg in a sweeping motion, but Percy wasn't fooled. The last thing Theseus saw was the hilt of Percy's sword before it struck him between the eyes and blackness clouded his vision.

Percy felt movement behind him. He didn't even turn, instead he sidestepped as he extended his right leg. Orion tripped over Percy's outstretched leg and landed hard on the ground. Percy moved quickly and leveled his sword at his brother's throat.

Orion looked up at his younger brother wide eyed. "I give up Perce," Orion said. Percy dropped his sword to the ground and helped his brother to his feet.

Orion and Percy knelt beside Theseus. Orion formed a large droplet of water over his brother's face and dropped it. The water splashed against Theseus's face, but he stayed dry. However, the cool water did the trick. Theseus opened his eyes. He sat up carefully and rubbed the area between his eyes.

"Its a good thing I'm dead or that would have really hurt," Theseus said with a wry smile. Orion chuckled at his brother. The two older brothers turned toward Percy, but he only stared at them blankly.

Percy stood up and walked back into the woods, but the shadows seemed to circle around the small clearing. Percy stopped in his tracks. Theseus and Orion stood and walked to their brother. The three sons of Poseidon stood in a protective circle with their backs together.

Suddenly, the shadows moved into the center of the clearing only feet from Percy and his brothers. The shadows seemed to pull together as an unseen force twisted and turned the darkness into a vortex of blackness. Two figure stepped out of the vortex to reveal the King of the gods and the lord of the dead. The three brothers bowed respectfully to their uncles.

Hades and Zeus stepped forward. They were both human in size. Zeus wore his familiar pin striped suit while Hades wore his black leather pants and a leather jacket with his familiar black cape. The two gods stepped forward until they were only a few feet from the sons of Poseidon.

"Nephews, we are here on urgent business," Hades said.

Zeus looked at his older brother before turning toward the three demigods before him. "We offer you new life," Zeus said.

Theseus was the first brother to react. "You want us to go for rebirth?" Theseus asked.

Hades shook his head. "No, we will bring you back to life. You're bodies will be created from your current form and age. We need the three greatest children of Poseidon," Hades said.

Percy stepped forward his hands clenched into fists. "You want us to fight for you, is that it?" Percy asked harshly.

Zeus looked at Hades with a surprised expression. He now understood how much Percy had changed. Zeus turned back to Percy, but his expression was sad not angry. "Your father is in danger. We do need you to fight, but not for us. Your father needs you," Zeus said.

Orion looked at Zeus skeptically. "I find it hard to believe that neither of you gain something from our assistance," Orion said.

Hades smiled at the instincts of the great hunter. "We do not want to see our brother defeated. However, his defeat would most likely lead to incredible turmoil and destruction in the world above," Hades said.

Zeus nodded. "You three would be saving the world as well as your father," Zeus added.

Theseus and Orion pulled Percy to the edge of the forest. The three began whispering as they debated what to do. Percy pushed passed his brothers as he strode up to the two gods. "What's the catch?" Percy asked with barely controlled rage.

Hades and Zeus looked at each other before Hades nodded and smiled at his brother. Zeus sighed. "The Fates approached us with this information. They were the ones who asked us to bring you three back," Zeus said.

By this time Orion and Theseus were standing on either side of their little brother. "Okay, but thats not all is it?" Percy asked. He was a little surprised by the information about the Fates, but he was still suspicious of his uncles.

"Not only are we supposed to bring you back, but they told us that we would have to make you all immortal," Zeus explained.

Theseus and Orion were wide eyed, but Percy was livid. "I will not become a god," He yelled.

Zeus shook his head. "Not a god; we would make you three immortal heroes," Zeus said.

Theseus and Orion looked at each other for a moment as they seemed to communicate silently.

"I accept," Theseus said. Percy just stared at his brother in disbelief.

"I agree," Orion said. Percy shook his head. His brothers had betrayed him too.

His brothers and the two gods turned toward Percy. The hero of Olympus just stared daggers at all of them. "I can't believe that you betrayed me," Percy said. Theseus and Orion looked at the ground sadly before Theseus approached his younger brother.

"Perce, we didn't betray you. We want to help dad," Theseus said.

Percy looked at his brother defiantly. "They have something else planned. Its not all about our father. You can't trust gods," Percy declared. Zeus and Hades both looked at him warily.

"Percy, we need you. The three of us can do anything together," Theseus said.

Percy looked at his older brother. He wanted to help his dad and brothers, but immortality, nothing good ever came from that.

Theseus turned back to his uncles. "Can you return us here after we succeed?" Theseus asked.

The two gods stared at Theseus in shock. Orion gave Theseus an encouraging smile. Percy stepped beside Theseus. Theseus turned to his younger brother and smiled encouragingly. Percy nodded.

Zeus and Hades both looked at each other as they spoke within their minds. Hades nodded.

"Yes, we can, but don't be hasty. If you choose to come back after you succeed, then it shall be done. Now Percy what is your answer?" Zeus asked.

Percy looked at his brothers thoughtfully. Theseus and Orion both stared at him hopefully. "I agree as long as we have the option to come back after we win," Percy said.

"Agreed," Zeus said.

Hades stepped toward his nephews. Gather around me. Zeus and the three sons of Poseidon gathered in a circle around the lord of the dead. Suddenly, the shadows from the forest moved toward them as darkness spun around them like a pinwheel. The world seemed to warp and change around them as they were forcibly moved through the darkness of shadow. The motion stopped and the shadows seemed to push them forward. The two gods emerged from the shadows as the three demigods fell to their knees with the sudden wave of nauseousness.

The three brothers looked around. They were in a white room that seemed flooded with light. They didn't feel any different. "Are we alive again," Theseus asked.

"Not yet, we need their help for that," Hades said as he pointed toward the three beautiful women with white glowing eyes.

"The Fates?" Orion asked.

"Yes, son of Poseidon. We are the Fates. Your uncles have told you the reason for this summons. Your father is in great peril. Oceanus and Pontus have surrounded the great city of Atlantis with an army greater than any seen before. He will most certainly fall without your assistance," the Fates said.

Percy stood up as rage surged through his mind. "Those bastards; I will not let them hurt my father," Percy said. The Fates stared at the youngest demigod son of Poseidon.

"You're determination is admirable Perseus, but beware your anger, it may be your downfall," the Fates said. Percy just glared at the three immortals in front of him. Theseus and Orion held onto their brother protectively. "Come closer children of the sea."

The three brothers walked toward the Fates carefully. They stopped only a few feet from them. "Close your eyes," the Fates said. The demigods shut their eyes as a bright light engulfed the three sons of Poseidon. Even Hades and Zeus had to look away from the brightness of the light. The light covered the three heroes and bathed them in new life. The eyes of the Fates glowed as bright as the sun before they dimmed. The light surrounding the demigods dimmed as well.

The three sons of Poseidon stood in front of the Fates. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. The color had returned to each hero's skin. Their tans looked alive and glowing. They didn't look a lot different from their ghostly forms, but anyone that looked close enough could see the difference. They had a faint glow around them, it showed they were back amongst the living.

"Now it is time that you return to the world of the living," the Fates said. Zeus and Hades stepped forward and approached their nephews. Everyone bowed toward the three Fates before the three immortals disappeared into a white light.

"Are you ready?" Hades asked.

The three brother seemed to talk to each other silently before they nodded in unison.

The shadows engulfed them again as the two gods and three living sons of Poseidon disappeared on their way to the world of the living.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus - Throne room<em>

The council meeting wouldn't start for another thirty minutes, but as usual the three maiden goddesses were already seated next to each other. Since Hestia joined the council over two centuries ago they would meet like this before the council meeting. The three goddesses were always friends, but now they had become each other's confidants.

Hestia as usual was the first to break the silence of their meeting. "How is Annabeth?" Hestia asked. Hestia knew the answer, but she wanted Athena's opinion.

"She is doing a great job; she finished the last design for Olympus earlier this year and now she can work full time to bring inspiration to the architects of the world," Athena said proudly.

Artemis watched Athena as she spoke. "I think Hestia wanted to know how she is personally," Artemis said as Hestia nodded from beside her.

Athena frowned at the clarification. "I'm sure she's fine," Athena said, but anybody could tell that Athena knew better than that.

Artemis frowned at her sister's words, but Hestia just shook her head in disappointment.

"I know she's not doing well. She has sworn to be a maiden goddess like Artemis and I. She still mourns for him," Hestia said.

Athena scoffed. "She could still have children as I do," Athena said.

Artemis groaned. "She is in love with one man and no other will ever stack up against him," Artemis said. Her voice was sad as she remembered the reason why she was a maiden goddess.

"He's dead; he let his flaw consume him as I warned him so long ago," Athena clarified. "She will move on."

Hestia laughed at Athena's words. "You've said that for over two centuries," Hestia said. "Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?"

Athena looked at her aunt. She could never lie to the goddess of the hearth. Hestia had always been there for her and all of her siblings. She embodied the best attributes of the gods.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Athena said softly.

Artemis's eyes widened. "You don't know something?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

Hestia frowned at the goddess of the hunt. "You're not helping," Hestia said. Artemis looked down guiltily. "You need to tell her the truth." Hestia continued as she stared at Athena.

Artermis's eyes widened. "What truth?" she asked as she looked between the Hestia and Athena.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Athena declared, but Hestia could tell she was lying.

"I know what you did that day over two centuries ago, but it wasn't totally your fault," Hestia explained.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" Artemis asked as anger began to seep into her words.

Athena stared at her aunt. She knew she'd been caught. "How did you find out?" Athena asked.

Hestia looked at the hearth in the corner of the room. "I was tending the hearth when the Fates arrived to speak with my two brothers. Zeus and Hades were waiting for Poseidon, but he never showed," Hestia said sadly. "The Fates told them that Poseidon was under siege in Atlantis. He's under attack by the forces of Oceanus and Pontus."

"We have to help him," Artemis said. Hestia smiled at her nieces concern for her uncle.

"The Fates said that we cannot enter Poseidon's realm. He cannot give us permission, so we need the help from those who can enter his realm freely," Hestia said.

"Before you go further, you said that it wasn't totally my fault. What did you mean?" Athena asked.

Hestia looked at the hearth sadly before telling Artemis and Athena what she had heard about Chronos and Hypnos. As she finished she could feel the anger in both goddesses.

"I can't believe you did that. Did you hate him that much?" Artemis asked angrily as she glared at Athena.

"I only wanted to test her love for the boy. Oh gods, what did I do?" Athena said. The anger in Artemis's glare ebbed as she saw the pain in her sister's storm grey eyes.

"This wasn't destiny or fate. This was a plan set by Oceanus and Pontus. A very devious plan and I'm afraid that it worked," Hestia said.

"You were beginning to tell us what the Fates said about a solution. What was it?" Artemis asked.

Hestia was about to respond when the throne room filled with lights as the other gods arrived. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were the only ones who hadn't entered. The throne room doors opened. Zeus and Hades walked in. They were in their human size and three people followed them wearing black cloaks that covered their heads and faces. Hades motioned for the three to sit in the first row of guest seats. Zeus and Hades walked up to their thrones as they grew into their godly size.

Zeus sat in his throne and looked around. His gaze rested on Poseidon's empty throne. He sighed softly. "This meeting is called into session. I have grave news about my brother Poseidon," Zeus said. The King of the gods continued as he explained the situation.

"Father, what can we do?" Hermes asked. He had always been close to Poseidon and he worried for his uncle.

"The Fates have a plan. The first part has been completed," Zeus said before motioning for Hades to continue.

"Three heroes have been returned to life. They will raise an army and help Poseidon defeat his enemies," Hades said.

Athena looked closely at the three people sitting in the front row of guest seats. She knew that these were the three heroes. "Who are these heroes?" Athena asked.

"The Fates had strict instructions. These heroes would be returned to life and the Olympian Council must bestow immortality upon them," Zeus said.

At this many of the other gods whispered to each other quietly. Athena had enough. "Quiet," she yelled. All eyes looked at her. It was unlike her to make such an outburst. Zeus was ready to reprimand her. "Please father, tell us who they are?" she added as she pointed toward the three unknown heroes.

Zeus nodded. "Come forward heroes," Zeus said. The three demigods walked forward making sure to keep their hoods in place. They stopped at the bottom of the steps before they knelt before the gods. "Remove your hoods."

The three heroes removed their hoods. Several gasps echoed through the throne room, but the two loudest came from Artemis and Athena. Standing before them very much alive were the three greatest sons of Poseidon.

_**AN: Starlit Reader my beta had to quit from betaing for a while for personal reasons. I wish to thank her for all her help during the time we worked together. I'm looking for a new beta. If your interested please send me an IM. Stay tuned as there is always more to come.**_


	7. Grudges

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "To carry a grudge is like being stung to death by one bee" _William __H. __Walton_

Chapter 7: Grudges

_Mount Olympus - Throne room_

Theseus, Orion and Percy stood before the fourteen Olympians. Artemis and Athena couldn't keep their eyes off of Orion and Theseus.

"These are the greatest sons of Poseidon and they will help save their father," Zeus declared. Athena and Artemis turned to look at their father curiously. "However, the Fates have declared that they must be made immortal heroes in order for them to save Poseidon." The other gods all began to argue amongst themselves, except for Zeus and Hades. The two brothers watched the others argue until Zeus had enough of the quarreling. "Enough," Zeus said as thunder boomed over head. The other gods stopped yelling as Hades smiled at his brother. "We will help my brother and these three heroes will be made immortal, understand?" The other gods just nodded.

Hades waved his hand at his brother. "Yes, brother," Zeus said.

"I would like to initiate ceremony," Hades offered. Zeus smiled at his brother.

"A good idea," Zeus said.

Hades stood and walked toward the three sons of Poseidon. The three heroes knelt before their uncle. "By the power invested in me by my fellow Olympians and the King of the gods I shall bestow upon you three heroes the mantle of immortality. Suddenly, a golden light appeared above the three heroes, Hades raised his hands as the light descended toward the sons of Poseidon until the light enveloped them. The light grew brighter until the gods including Hades had to look away from them. A bright flash filled the throne room and the light faded instantly. Hades and the rest of the gods opened their eyes to see the three sons of Poseidon standing before them. Their skin seemed to be lit from within making each of their tans stand out more than before. Their sea green eyes were more beautiful than ever making Athena and Artemis stare in wonder at their two lost loves. Aphrodite stared at Percy wondering what he would do, if Annabeth walked into the throne room at that moment.

Zeus stood and stepped down from his throne and approached his brother. He stood before the now immortal sons of Poseidon. "Nephews, you are all now immortal. We will let you rest here on Olympus to prepare for your mission to save your father," Zeus declared. "This meeting is adjourned." The gods left the throne room, except for Zeus, Hades, Athena and Artemis. The gods shrank to human and approached the sons of Poseidon. As Artemis and Athena approached them Percy stood between them and his brothers. His green eyes grew dark like a forest at night making the two goddesses stare at him warily.

"You will leave us," Percy said. It wasn't a request.

Athena and Artemis both glared at the youngest demigod son of Poseidon. Percy glared right back. His body language showed that his anger was building. "You dare order two goddesses around boy," Athena spat. Artemis glared at Percy. Percy's eyes seemed to flash as if a light was turning off and on behind them. The two goddesses stared at him in disbelief. His aura of power was much greater than his brothers. It was like Poseidon was in the room with them. Hades and Zeus stepped between the goddesses and Percy.

"Calm down Percy, that is no way to speak to a goddess and certainly not two," Zeus said. His voice was calm. He was trying to keep from getting angry himself. Hades looked at Zeus in appreciation.

"I will not let them come near my brothers," Percy said.

Zeus turned toward his two daughter. "Please leave the throne room. You're not helping," Zeus said. Athena shot her father an annoyed glare. Artemis followed her lead.

"I wish to speak to Theseus," Athena said.

Percy stepped forward his fists clenched tightly. "He doesn't want to speak with you," Percy said harshly.

"Boy, stay out of this," Athena yelled.

Suddenly, the air in the room seemed to thicken as the humidity increased. Zeus and Hades just stared at their nephew in disbelief. This was a power only Poseidon could muster. How powerful had Percy become?

A hand rested on Percy's shoulder. He turned to see Theseus staring at him worriedly. "Don't brother," Theseus began as he looked passed Zeus and Hades to stare into Athena's grey eyes. "They're not worth your anger. Let us rest and prepare for our mission."

Athena just stared at Theseus his words stung her heart, but that feeling ended as her pride wouldn't let her back down. "Not worth his time," Athena said. "You dare insult a goddess."

Theseus stood next to Percy his eyes had darkened as well. "Just let it go Athena. I want nothing to do with you. You made it clear that you didn't want to have anything to do with me," Theseus said. He felt the old pain creep up into his chest. The pain that he thought had faded those many years ago, but now it was back.

Artemis stood next to her sister. "What do you say Orion?" Artemis asked hopefully.

Orion stepped beside Percy. He looked at Artemis, but his eyes had darkened with anger as well. "Stay away from me and my brothers. No good comes from loving a daughter of Zeus," Orion said. Zeus's eyes darkened, but he looked at Hades who was shaking his head.

"Nephews, go to your quarters," Zeus said. Hades nodded. "Lord Hades will take you."

Hades stepped closer to his nephews. "Follow me," Hades said before he led the three demigods out of the throne room.

Zeus stood in front of his daughters. Once Hades and the others had left Zeus turned toward his daughters. "That wasn't very smart," Zeus said. He looked at Artemis first, but then his eyes rested on Athena. Athena glared at her father, but her attitude seemed to deflate as she saw the disappointed look in his eyes. "I know what you tried to do to Annabeth." Athena knew that already, but the way her father said it made her feel like a small child that was about to be punished.

"Father, I..." Athena began, but Zeus raised his hand to silence her.

"I do not care for excuses. You're hatred for Poseidon and his son have cost us dearly and played directly into the hands of Pontus and Oceanus. I hope you're happy that my brother could be defeated because of it," Zeus said as he barely controlled his rage.

"Father, we know about Hypnos, it wasn't all her fault," Artemis defended her sister.

Zeus turned his electric blue glare toward the goddess of the hunt. "Just like it wasn't your fault that you shot first and asked questions later when you killed Orion," Zeus spat. Artemis's eyes widened at the low blow her father just threw her way. She lowered her head and looked away from his angry glare. "Leave my nephews alone. They have a job to do and they could do without this drama."

Athena and Artemis kept their heads lowered. Their father's words hit them hard. They knew they were at fault and Percy only wanted to protect his brothers. The two goddesses turned and walked out of the throne room. As they exited through the back entrance, they ran into one of the last people Athena wanted to see, her daughter Annabeth.

"Mother, is it true?" Annabeth asked.

Athena tried not to look guilty as she looked into her daughter's eyes; the same grey eyes that she had. "What is true?" Athena asked.

Annabeth had a hopeful look in her eyes. "Percy, he's alive again and here on Olympus," Annabeth said.

Artemis stepped forward. "Who told you that?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

A pink light tinged with gold appeared and when it faded the goddess of love stood before them. "You told her," Athena said with barely controlled anger.

Aphrodite smiled at her younger sister. "Of course I did. She needed to know," Aphrodite said sweetly.

Athena's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my business," she said with venom dripping from her voice.

Aphrodite smiled and just walked away. Annabeth stared at her mom. "Is Percy here?" Annabeth asked.

Athena frowned. "Yes," she said. Annabeth's grey eyes lightened. Athena shook her head. "You will not go to him."

Annabeth gave her mother the death glare. "Why can't I see him?" Annabeth asked her voice tinged with anger.

"He doesn't want to see you," Athena explained.

"I don't care; I have to see him. I need to apologize, please tell me where he is," Annabeth pleaded. Athena stared at her daughter sadly; the guilt she felt was overwhelming.

Artemis could see the pain in her sister's eyes. "Annabeth, give him some time to cool off," Artemis suggested.

Annabeth looked at the goddess curiously. "Why? What happened?" she asked.

Suddenly, a plume of fire exploded only feet from the three goddesses, when the flame receded the goddess of the home and hearth stood before them. Hestia looked at her two nieces before turning to address Annabeth. "My dear child, I will explain. Your mother and aunt have some thinking to do," Hestia said. Athena and Artermis would not meet the fiery eyes of the goddess. Hestia held Annabeth's arm and pulled her away from the others. Annabeth gave her mom one more curious look before she walked away with the eldest Olympian.

Hestia led Annabeth to a garden on the other side of the throne room. The garden was small and intimate; it was the first garden that Annabeth had designed during the reconstruction of Olympus. Hestia and Annabeth sat on a marble bench.

Hestia explained everything to the goddess of architecture, including her mother's actions and the plans of Oceanus and Pontus. By the end of the story, Annabeth had a few tears in her grey eyes. She wiped the them away and her grey eyes darkened with anger.

"Why would she do that?" Annabeth asked.

Hestia sighed. "She was testing your love for Percy. Just as she did when Percy was offered immortality," Hestia said.

"What?" Annabeth's eyes darkened more. "She did this to Percy. Oh gods, no wonder he hates me now. He thinks that I didn't love him as much as he loved me."

"I don't think he hates you," Hestia looked off into the distance, almost as if she could see the future. "Give him time. He lost everyone he loved, including his own life."

Annabeth looked down sadly. "I've missed him so much. Not a day went by for those two hundred years that I didn't think of him."

Hestia smiled slightly. "It's good to know that you love him so much."

Annabeth looked up at Hestia with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Does he know about Hypnos and what he did?"

Hestia's eyes widened. "I don't know. He seemed so angry in the throne room. If looks could kill, your mother and aunt would be dead now."

"I need to tell him the truth." Annabeth rubbed her eyes to keep away any more tears from forming. "Your description of him is so terrible. How could someone change so much?"

Hestia stared into the eyes of the daughter of Athena. "Unfortunately, pain and loss can do that to even the best of people."

Annabeth nodded. "I don't know what to do."

Hestia knew that for a daughter of Athena to admit that was unusual. "He needs to save his father, after that we can only hope that he can see passed his pain and anger."

Annabeth smiled at the goddess of the hearth. "Thank you, Lady Hestia."

Hestia grinned in return. "You're welcome my dear. I always favored you and Percy. I still believe that the two of you are meant to be together. The Fates work in mysterious ways and they're never wrong." Annabeth nodded before walking away. Her heart was still heavy, but Hestia could always make someone feel better. She was the embodiment of home and Annabeth desperately needed her home now.

_**AN: Here is a little discussion with Annabeth. You've got to love Hestia, always the one to make someone see what is important.**_


	8. The Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "There is no comparison between that which is lost by not succeeding and that which is lost by not trying." -_ Francis Bacon _

Chapter 8: The Lost

_Mount Olympus_

Hades led the three sons of Poseidon to their temporary quarters. They walked through the white marble hallways of the Olympian temple until they reached a celestial bronze door. Hades opened the door that led to a large guest suite. There were four bedrooms and four bathrooms, and a large living area with a kitchen.

Hades turned to leave when Theseus called, "Lord Hades, what can you tell us about the threat our father faces?" Theseus asked. The smartest demigod child of Poseidon watched his uncle curiously. Hades had a deep respect for Theseus; he was the one child of Poseidon that he admired most. He didn't hate Orion or Percy, but something about Theseus always made Hades take notice.

"The Fates weren't very clear, but Atlantis is under siege by the forces of Oceanus and Pontus," Hades said.

"It's probably those shark things," Percy said. Hades and Percy's two brothers' turned their attention to the hero of Olympus. Percy's green eyes darkened as he remembered his battle with the sharkmen. "Those are the creatures that I fought in the warehouse."

Theseus and Orion nodded as they remembered their brother's tale about his fight along the New York pier.

"That would make sense. I imagine that they have also unleashed some of their deep sea monsters against our father," Theseus reasoned.

Orion flinched at the idea. "We'll need an army of our own to take on such a force," Orion added.

Theseus touched his chin. His green eyes sparkled in the light of the room. Orion knew that his brother had come up with an idea. Hades watched the eldest son of Poseidon closely. In his opinion Theseus was smarter than Odysseus himself. Theseus turned to address his uncle. "Have you heard of the lost phalanx of Atlantis?" Theseus asked. Percy and Orion looked at their brother curiously before turning to stare at their uncle in anticipation.

Hades's eyes widened. He hadn't heard anyone speak of that army in at least three millennia. "How do you know about them?" Hades asked. Theseus smiled; he knew that Hades would have kept up tabs on his father's forces. Hades felt a little disconcerted by the grin that spread across Theseus's face. "Yes, I've heard of them. Why do you ask?"

"I think we need to find this lost army. They would be just the force we'd need to defeat the army allayed against our father," Theseus said.

Hades shook his head in amusement. "Your father looked for that army for over a thousand years. What makes you think that you could find it?" Hades asked.

Theseus smiled mischievously. "Well, I studied the stories of the disappearance for three millennia, plus I know something my father doesn't," Theseus answered.

Hades looked at his nephew curiously. "What is that?"

"A dead sea captain and his crew. They found the remnants of the army," Theseus said.

"How does that help us, if the army is dead?" Percy asked. He clearly didn't know the stories of the lost phalanx of Atlantis.

"Perce, the army was composed of immortal mermen," Orion said.

"If they're immortal, how can they be lost?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Percy, they were on their way to fight a battle against the Lemurians; the ancient enemy of Atlantis and allies of Oceanus. The war was called off as Amphitrite married Poseidon to seal the peace agreement. The phalanx was supposed to return to Atlantis, but they never did. Our father looked for them far and wide, but he finally gave up," Theseus explained.

"What was so special about this phalanx?" Percy asked dismissively.

Hades frowned at Percy's attitude. He couldn't believe that this was the same boy that helped him gain a throne on Olympus and a cabin at Camp Half Blood. Theseus must have felt the same way. He shook his head in disappointment at Percy's harshness. "They were the greatest immortal army ever assembled. They were the pride of Atlantis. Our father trained all of them himself. The minor sea god Proteus was their commander," Theseus explained.

"Now that you've explained everything, what did the dead sea captain tell you?" Hades asked impatiently.

Theseus smiled at his uncle's impatience. "He said that he and his crew saw a massive golden clad army encased in a glacier. They went to investigate, but a great segment of ice the size of skyscraper crashed into the sea. Their ship was hit and they all drowned or died of hypothermia. His descriptions of this golden army was identical to the ancient records of the phalanx," Theseus said.

Percy stepped between his uncle and brother. "Where did they come across this sea ice?" Percy asked.

Theseus smiled at his younger brother. "Antarctica," Theseus said. Percy's eyes widened, but Hades was shocked the most.

"How did they get there?" Hades asked.

Theseus shrugged. "Who knows? However, we need to find them and free them from their frozen slumber," Theseus said.

Orion stepped beside his brother. "I agree; it is our father's best hope," Orion added.

The two older brothers looked at Percy. The younger son of Poseidon stared down at the floor for a moment. His brothers could tell that he was lost in thought. Many times over their two hundred plus years in Elysium they would either find him training or in this meditative state. They knew that it wasn't a good thing to disturb him. Hades was about to say something, but Theseus motioned for him not to.

Percy finally took a deep breath, and then looked up at his brothers. "Then we better figure out a way to get there," Percy said. Theseus and Orion smiled at their brother.

"Uncle, can you help us get there?" Theseus asked.

Hades just stared at the three sons of Poseidon before him. They looked so much like their father. His gaze landed on Percy. He realized that the youngest demigod son of Poseidon looked the most like his father. The three brothers had the same jet black hair and similar facial features and body shape, but Percy was slightly different. If you looked at his eyes you could mistake them for the same color as his brothers, but if you looked closely you could tell that they were a green that was ever changing. They were exactly like Poseidon's eyes. Hades shook his head for a moment. "I cannot intercede as you will be traveling within your father's realm, but I know someone who can," Hades said before he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A few moments later a golden light appeared in the room and when the light faded a man in a jogging suit with white running shoes appeared in front of them.

"Hermes," Percy said. The messenger of the gods stood in front of his cousins and uncle. He looked at Percy and his smile widened. He was genuinely happy to see the young man that he thought of as a son.

"It is so good to be here with you Percy. I was very happy when we found out that you had returned from the underworld," Hermes said.

"Hermes, this isn't a social call," Hades said. The god of the dead stepped forward. The shadows in the room seemed to follow him. "The sons of Poseidon need transportation to Antarctica."

Hermes's eyes widened. "Why would you want to go to that frozen and desolate place?" Hermes said with a disgusted face. He looked worriedly at Percy, and then toward the other two sons of the sea god. "It is beyond the power of the gods."

Theseus walked toward his cousin. "Hermes, we need to go there to help our father, please can you help us get there?" Theseus asked.

Hermes regarded the eldest son of Poseidon. "You were always a good friend to me Theseus," Hermes said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a way to achieve their goal. "The transportation you seek is on its way to Camp Half Blood." Theseus smiled.

"Thank you," Theseus said. Percy and Orion stood on either side of their brother. They both smiled at their cousin thankfully.

"It is my pleasure to help you. Poseidon has always been kind to me and my children. I will do what I can to help," Hermes said. He began to glow until he disappeared before their eyes.

Hades turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway of the suite. "I will contact Chiron. He will send Argus to bring you all to camp in the morning. Get some rest; it may be your last chance for a good night sleep for a while," Hades said.

"Uncle. Thank you for all you've done," Theseus said. Hades wasn't used to being thanked or for helping.

"Just save my brother. It wouldn't be the same, if I was the only one arguing with Zeus for eternity," Hades said before he stepped out the door.

Percy stepped away from his brothers and sat on the plush couch. He closed his eyes and was lost in his own mind. Theseus and Orion looked worriedly at their younger brother. They both stepped out onto the balcony that looked over the busy streets of Olympus below them.

"I never thought we'd be back with the living or in this case the immortals," Orion admitted.

Theseus grinned at his brother. "You know I always hoped for a second chance," Theseus confessed.

"I know, so have I," Orion added.

Theseus looked back through the double glass doors that led back into their suite. "I'm really worried about Percy," Theseus admitted.

Orion nodded solemnly. "Yes, his anger has increased since his return." Orion looked out into the sky above them. "I worry that the warning the Fates gave Percy will come true. He could really endanger our mission."

Theseus shook his head defiantly. "I cannot believe Percy would let his anger endanger his family." Theseus looked back into the room where Percy sat. "His loyalty is without question."

"Yes, but you saw him in the throne room. I really thought he would attack Athena," Orion said.

Theseus's eyes darkened at the name of the goddess he once loved. "Well, she probably deserved worse," Theseus said. However, Orion could tell that Theseus really didn't mean it.

"What do you think he'd do, if he saw Annabeth again?" Orion asked.

Theseus lowered his head to look at the marble floor of the balcony. "I don't want to know." Theseus looked back up into the face of his brother. "I can say for sure it wouldn't be a happy reunion."

Orion nodded. He understood how much anger and hurt that just the name Annabeth could instill in their younger brother. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be if he saw her again. "What can we do?" Orion asked.

Theseus stared into the green eyes of his brother. "We keep an eye on him. We need to gauge his emotions as we go through with our mission. We can't afford for his reckless behavior to endanger our job here," Theseus explained.

"What are we gonna do after we save our father?" Orion asked.

Theseus smiled. "As optimistic as ever I see _Hunter_," Theseus said as he used his younger brother's nickname.

"I'm not the only one _King._" Orion added as he returned the favor.

Theseus chuckles lightly before a frown crossed his face. "You know that the gods can't take away our immortality?"

Orion's eyes widened. "You tricked Percy." His green eyes darkened. "He's not going to like that."

Theseus looked down at his feet in shame. "I hated to do it, but it was the only way to get him to agree. We need him to free our father. I hate to admit it, but Percy is a better fighter than us."

"There's going to be Tartarus to pay when he finds out," Orion warned.

Theseus's frown deepened. "I know." Theseus cleared his throat. The tension in the air was thick. "We need to go to Camp Half Blood. We need the transportation and we should be able to obtain some weapons there."

Orion nodded. "Do you really believe we can find the lost phalanx?" Orion stared at his brother skeptically.

"We'll find them all right, but I have no clue how to wake them." Orion's face darkened at that knowledge.

Orion sighed deeply. "We better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Orion opened the door and walked inside the suite, but stopped to look back toward his older brother expectantly.

Theseus gave his brother a reassuring grin. "I'll be there in a little while." Orion nodded before he walked into the suite.

Theseus stood out on the balcony. The sun was setting, but the streets were still illuminated. He looked down and saw a pair of grey eyes staring at him. He looked closely and he could see the raven haired goddess of wisdom standing on the street watching him. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him, but he just shook his head in annoyance. He stepped back inside the suite and closed the door.

Athena stood on the street corner. A pain stabbed her in the chest when she saw the way Theseus looked at her. She knew that he hated her, but she still loved him. She had to speak to him, but she knew it was useless to try now. Maybe after his mission was over. Maybe then they could speak. She turned and walked away; the street lights flickered as she walked passed them.

_**AN: Happy holidays everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Home is where one starts from." - _T.S. Eliot_

Chapter 9: Home

_Mount Olympus_

The three sons of Poseidon had awoken from their first sleep as living beings. It was the first time they slept since they were originally alive. The three heroes sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast as they planned their next move.

"Argus will be here in an hour," Theseus said. Theseus studied the clock hanging on the wall. "You know it's funny; that is the first clock I've ever seen, but I know how to read it."

Orion smiled at his older brother. "I know; it looks like our uncle gave us a little more than just immortality during the ceremony," Orion mused.

Percy sat in his chair watching his two brothers converse. "Are you two ready to go?"

Theseus and Orion looked at their brother worriedly. "Perce, come on we're alive again," Orion urged. "At least try to act like you care."

Percy glared at his brother. "Why should I act like I care when I don't?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Do it for us. You're such a wet blanket. It's getting on my nerves," Theseus said. His voice sounded strained from the mix of emotions that flooded through his mind at the moment.

Percy's glare intensified, but Theseus wouldn't relent. Percy loved his two brothers. They had grown very close over the two hundred years they had been together in Elysium. Percy sighed loudly. "Okay, I'll act like I care, but I'm not going to be happy. Got it?" Percy said.

Orion nodded. "Good, you won't regret it," Orion said as he gave Theseus a knowing glance.

"Yeah, you won't regret it," Theseus confirmed.

"Can we go now?" Percy asked.

Theseus looked at Orion. The eldest son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here," Orion said.

The three brothers packed the few belongings in the duffel bags that had been left in their room. They walked through the streets of Olympus toward the elevator that would take them down to the first floor of the Empire State Building. Theseus and Orion marveled at the architecture of Olympus, but Percy just kept his eyes straight ahead. He couldn't look at the buildings; they would only remind him of Annabeth. The daughter of Athena's name brought back so many memories, both good and bad. Percy shook those thoughts from his mind as he focused on their mission. The mission to save their father.

The three brothers reached the elevator. Not once had they been stopped by an Olympian or immortal. That surprised the brothers greatly. However, Orion's senses told him that they were being watched. He turned and looked straight up into the sky to see an Iris message, but this one was used to spy and not to communicate. In the message he could see the faces of two goddesses, Artemis and Athena. He frowned at them and then focused his mind on the water vapor in the air around the message. He created a small vortex of water, until he unleashed it upon the message. The Iris message dissolved under the force of the vortex. Orion smiled as he saw the frowns on the faces of the two goddesses before the Iris message faded.

Theseus looked at his brother curiously. "What are you smiling about Hunter?" Theseus asked.

Orion's smile widened. "Oh, just thinking of something funny that happened to me once," Orion said.

Theseus frowned. He knew his brother wasn't telling him everything. "You're not going to tell me are you?" Theseus asked.

Orion chuckled loudly. "Not a chance," Orion said before the elevator doors opened.

The three sons of Poseidon stepped into the elevator and gave one last look to Olympus. Once the doors closed. A teenage girl stepped out from behind a pillar to the entrance to Olympus. Her curly blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders. If you were to look at her on the street she would have looked to be seventeen, but in reality she was over two hundred years old. She was a goddess and no ordinary one. Her eyes were fixed on the closed doors to the elevator, but her mind raced with the image of Percy Jackson standing in the elevator, very much alive. The goddess known as Annabeth felt a lone tear slip from her grey eyes. She wiped it away. Her only thoughts at the moment were about her lost love.

"Come back to me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered before walking back into the great city of Olympus.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half Blood<em>

Chiron stood under the now massive pine tree with the Golden Fleece still sitting in its branches. Much had changed in the two hundred years since the end of the last giant war. Mr. D was no longer the director of camp. Chiron was now the official director. That position and the loss of so many of his students during the Titan and giant wars weighed heavily on the immortal centaur. Chiron was very different from the caring teacher that Percy and his friends had known. He was just a trainer now and disciplinarian. He didn't get too close to his students. He didn't want to feel the pain of loss when one of them died.

The death of Percy Jackson had been the final straw for the centaur. His greatest student had died alone. He had been betrayed by Annabeth, a girl that Chiron thought of as his daughter. He blamed himself for what happened. Where had he gone wrong with raising the girl? He hated himself for Percy's death and Annabeth's betrayal.

Chiron waited under the pine tree for three heroes to arrive. He had received a message from Zeus yesterday stating that these three heroes would help Lord Poseidon in his battle with Oceanus and Pontus. Poseidon hoped that was true. Lord Poseidon was one of those gods that was closest to Chiron. The old centaur didn't know why Poseidon cared about him, but once the lord of the seas considered you a friend, you would always be one.

Movement from down the hill broke Chiron away from his thoughts. He looked down the hill and his heart almost stopped in his chest. Walking up the hill were three demigods that the old centaur knew very well. Chiron recognized Percy first and his heart leapt with joy. The other two heroes were also familiar to Chiron. His eyes widened as he recognized Theseus and Orion. Chiron was speechless. Here were the three greatest demigod children of Poseidon. A large smile stretched across the centaur's face as he remembered the three heroes before him. He was so lost in his own memories that he hadn't noticed the three heroes were only a few feet away from him.

Percy smiled for the very first time since his life was restored. He couldn't help it. Here was his teacher. The teacher that had helped to shape him into the hero he was today.

"Chiron, are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly. He could tell that Chiron was lost in his own thoughts.

Chiron shook his head and looked down at Percy. Tears welled up in his eyes. Percy's eyes widened at the sight. Chiron never cried, but those were tears in his eyes.

"Percy, I'm so glad..." Chiron began to say, but he was cut off as the son of Poseidon ran forward and hugged the centaur. It was like a waterfall of emotion had erupted in both the hero of Olympus and the trainer of heroes. They held onto each other tightly as they both let the two hundred years of emotion pour out of them.

Orion and Theseus both smiled at the sight. It was good to see Percy show an emotion other than anger. They could tell that Chiron truly cared for their brother and that made them very happy.

Chiron and Percy finally broke apart after a few minutes. The centaur wiped the tears from his eyes and studied the other two sons of Poseidon.

"Theseus and Orion, it is so good to see both of you again," Chiron said.

"Its been a long time," Theseus said.

"It sure has," Orion agreed.

Chiron studied the two elder sons of Poseidon. It seemed like a dream, but there they were standing in front of him. "The gods brought you back?" Chiron asked. The brothers weren't sure it was a question or a statement.

"Yes sir, they want us to help our father," Percy said. He still had a smile on his faces, but the tears were long gone.

Chiron's eyes widened. "The gifts are for you three. It makes perfect sense now," Chiron said. The brothers studied the centaur. They weren't sure what he meant. "Let us go to the Big House and discuss further."

The three brothers nodded. Chiron galloped down the hill with the brothers following closely. They moved quickly through the camp. The eyes of all the campers were on the three brothers. They studied the three demigods closely as they moved through the camp. Orion and Theseus were stunned by the camp. They had heard stories from Percy and his other friends in Elysium about camp, but it wasn't the same as being here.

Percy's smile widened as he walked through camp. Good memories began to rush through his mind. He passed the Hermes cabin and remembered his first stay at camp and his friends Connor and Travis Stoll. He passed the lava climbing wall and he remembered the times where he was almost fried and the first time he made it to the top. He passed the Ares cabin and all he could remember was Clarisse and her two sisters drenched in toilet water. He passed cabin six and his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. A few blonde haired grey eyed children of Athena were standing in the doorway. They watched him and his brothers curiously. Percy felt Theseus tense beside him. He looked at his brother and he could tell that he was remembering his past as well.

As they passed the first three cabins, Chiron stopped in front of cabin three. He turned toward the three sons of Poseidon. "Percy, welcome home; the old cabin hasn't changed," Chiron said with a little sadness in his voice. "Your father wouldn't let us change anything. The three of you will be staying here for the night."

Percy smiled again. He looked at his brothers. Theseus and Orion returned the happy smile. They would be staying in their father's cabin tonight. "We would be happy to," Percy said.

Chiron smiled as they continued toward the Big House.

"You'll have to excuse the children," Chiron said as they stopped in front of the stairs to the Big House. "They've never seen demigods that look like the three of you before." The three brothers smiled at each other. "There hasn't been a child of Poseidon since you... died Percy."

Percy gave his old teacher a reassuring smile. "No worries sir, I don't get caught up in the whole you died and now your back thing," Percy said before his brothers looked at him curiously. "What?"

His two brothers shook their heads and mumbled something about crazy younger brothers. Percy ignore them.

"Let's go inside," Chiron said. The centaur led the three sons of Poseidon into the Big House.

To Percy the house hadn't changed in two hundred years. For his brothers, they looked at it in awe. Here was the house that their little brother talked about. They looked at the photographs on the wall. Orion and Theseus stopped in front of a photo of a younger Percy, a young girl with blonde hair and a satyr. Percy looked at his two brothers, and then at the photograph they studied.

At first he felt happy at the memory of this photo. It was taken after his first quest; the one to return the master bolt to Zeus. However, the good memories ended as he looked at Annabeth. She was twelve years old at the time, but all Percy could think about was the seventeen year old that broke his heart.

"Yeah its me, let's talk in the kitchen," Percy said. He controlled the anger that built up inside of him, but his brothers could tell he was in pain.

"Sure, let's go," Orion said. Theseus nodded as the three brothers followed Chiron into the kitchen.

The three brothers sat around the kitchen table as Chiron pulled out several postal packages. The boxes were all stamped with the caduceus of Hermes. They had been delivered by the messenger god himself.

"Orion these are for you," Chiron said. He pulled out a celestial bronze bow and a quiver of arrows. The arrows were of different sizes and shapes, but Orion's face showed that he knew them well.

"My bow and arrows," Orion said in wonder. He took the two objects from Chiron and held them in his hands delicately, like they would break. A large smile crossed his face. "Thank you, sir."

Chiron smiled. "Don't thank me, Hermes kept them for you," Chiron said. Orion smiled remembering his old friend. Of all the gods besides his father, Hermes was closest to this son of Poseidon. Well, besides a certain goddess that he wouldn't let his mind think of at the moment.

Chiron pulled out two long hunting knives. One made of celestial bronze and the other made of Stygian iron. Theseus and Percy looked at the Stygian iron blade with questioning looks on their faces.

"A gift from Hades. I helped him hunt down some nasty escapees from Tartarus once," Orion said. He held the blade up to the light of the room. The black blade absorbed the light making it look even darker. "This was my gift."

"Theseus, Lord Hermes gave me these for you," Chiron said. The old centaur pulled out a celestial bronze hoplite sword. It looked very old, but Theseus's wide eyes showed that he knew what it was.

"The sword of the Kings of Athens," Theseus said. Chiron smiled at his old friend as he gave the blade to eldest son of the sea god.

Theseus held the blade in his hand. He just stared at the sword as memories flooded his mind. "Thank you," Theseus said. Chiron smiled.

Chiron pulled out a long box; one that was more than half as tall as Theseus, himself. The centaur opened the box and pulled out a club, but it was no ordinary club. It was made of celestial bronze and it looked like it could take down a brick wall with one swipe. Tears welled up into Theseus's eyes. It was his club; the one he obtained on his first quest. Theseus held the club in his hand. He marveled how light it was considered the amount of damage it could unleash. "Chiron, thank you so much. Please relay my thanks to Hermes as well," Theseus said. Chiron nodded.

The old centaur turned toward Percy. He pulled out a small box. First he pulled out a celestial bronze watch and threw it to the son of Poseidon. Percy smiled as he placed the watch on his left wrist before tapping the center of the watch. The watch shifted and moved until a celestial bronze shield took its place. Theseus and Orion studied the shield. They looked at the scenes depicted and smiled at the adventures it displayed. Percy tapped the inside of the shield and it became a watch once again.

Chiron smiled. He pulled out an old ballpoint pen and tossed it to Percy. Percy caught the pen, but all he could do was stare at it. Theseus and Orion looked at their younger brother curiously. It was just an old beat up pen. Percy looked at his brothers faces and smiled. He uncapped the pen and a three foot long celestial bronze sword took its place. Theseus and Orion just stared at their brother and the sword he held. Percy chuckled at their faces. It was the first laugh they had ever heard from their little brother. The two elder brothers smiled at the sound.

Percy stood up with the sword in his hands. "This is my sword, Riptide," Percy proclaimed.

_**AN: Next chapter will deal with their day at camp and the transportation surprise that awaits the brothers. So stay tuned more to come.**_


	10. Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." - _Aristotle_

Chapter 10: Friendship

_Camp Half Blood_

Percy was asleep in his bed within the Poseidon cabin. He was sound asleep, but he faintly heard the door to the cabin open. He ignored it as sometimes Tyson would come to visit him early in the morning. Percy's brother knew better than to wake up the son of Poseidon. He could be pretty grumpy in the morning. The whole camp knew that Percy wasn't an early riser.

Suddenly, Percy felt someone jump on his chest and press his arms to the bed. Percy's eyes opened wide, but he didn't see anybody. He could feel the weight on his chest and the grip the person had on his wrists. They were pretty strong, but not stronger than the son of Poseidon and the only child of the big three to have bathed in the Styx. He pushed back quickly with his incredible strength. The person fell off him and onto the floor with a thud.

"Damn, what in Hades?" a voice said. A girl's voice, but no ordinary girl, it was Annabeth. She took off her Yankee's cap and instantly became visible. She was lying on the cabin floor in shorts and a camp shirt. Her golden curls cascaded down to her shoulders. Percy just stared at her in wonder; she was so beautiful. "You didn't have to be so rough, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled at the nickname that she had for him. He looked down into her grey eyes, and then he looked at her lips. He blushed at the thought of kissing her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled at him. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. "No problem. I would have done the same, if someone woke me up that way," she said. Annabeth stood up and walked toward Percy's bed. She gave him a mischievous grin that made Percy's heart beat faster. "There are always other ways to wake you up." She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. Electricity shot up the son of Poseidon's body at her touch. Percy's mind went blank as Annabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He felt the familiar sensation of his brain melting.

"Get up Perce. Its almost time to go," someone yelled breaking the son of Poseidon away from his dream.

Percy awoke in a familiar bed. He was in his bed in the Poseidon cabin. At first he thought all those terrible things that happened to him were a dream, but then he noticed the two familiar people standing over him, his brothers. Percy sighed as the hurt, pain and anger washed over him again. His dream of Annabeth was real, but it was just a past memory. One from when they first started dating. At first he felt like his old self, but now he was back to being the serious and angry young man. The one that spent the last two hundred years in the underworld training to be the greatest hero he could be. He sat up in his bed as he pulled the familiar pen out from under his pillow. He uncapped it and Riptide extended into his hand. The grip still fit his hand perfectly. Percy stared at the celestial bronze blade. He marveled at the beauty of the blade as it glowed in the early morning light.

"You missed the sword, didn't you?" Orion said as he stood next to Percy's bed.

"Yes," Percy said. He hid his emotions well, but Orion could tell that his younger brother was filled with mixed feelings.

"Are you ready for today?" Orion asked as he studied his brother's reaction.

"Yes," Percy began. "What do you think this boat or ship is? Chiron acted like it was familiar."

"It might be, but I'm sure it's not familiar to me or Theseus. We've been gone too long," Orion answered.

"I'm going to get ready," Percy said. He stood and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

Orion and Theseus both began to pack their duffel bags. "I thought that coming to camp might bring him out of his bad attitude," Theseus said.

Orion looked at the bathroom door sadly. "I did too, but now he's back to his angry self," Orion said.

"We need to give him time," Theseus said.

"How much time does he need?" Orion asked.

"It's hard to say, but I'm not ready to give up on him, are you?" Theseus asked.

Orion shook his head. "No, I'm not," Orion said.

* * *

><p><em>Later that morning<em>

Chiron had told them to go to breakfast with the rest of the campers. Percy protested, but finally relented as Chiron gave him a disapproving glare. Percy never wanted to disappoint Chiron. The three brothers walked into the mess hall side by side. As they entered, all eyes were on them. The brothers could hear the kids whispering as the brothers sat at the Poseidon table.

The Aphrodite girls stared at the sons of Poseidon, but most fixed their hungry stares on Percy. He looked closer to their age, so it was natural that they would stare longingly at the youngest son of Poseidon. Percy never met their eyes. The nymphs brought food to the trio. The brothers stood and made their way up to offer food to the gods. The three prayed to their father. They knew it was unlikely that he heard them, but they were all thinking of his wellbeing. The brothers sat at their table and began to eat. Percy stared straight ahead without looking at any of the other campers.

Orion and Theseus watched their brother. They were worried about him. That was clear to anyone that watched them.

Theseus looked at the other tables, but his eyes rested on the Athena table. The curious grey eyed children stared back at him. It was clear that they knew who he was.

Movement from the door to the mess hall broke Theseus away from his stare contest with the children of the goddess he once loved. Theseus looked towards the door to see twenty young girls dressed in silver hunter's outfits walk into the mess hall. They were led by a tall dark haired girl with electric blue eyes. She wore a silver circlet on her head and a black Green Day shirt under her hunter's garb. She sat down at the Artemis table with the other hunters. She looked over to the Poseidon table. Her eyes widened in shock. Theseus watched her stand up and walk towards the brothers.

Theseus looked at Percy. "We're about to have company," Theseus said. Orion's eyes widened, he knew a hunter when he saw one. Percy looked towards the table and a huge smile crossed his face at the sight of Thalia. Thalia smiled at him in return. Percy stood and walked towards his friend. Thalia stopped only a few feet from him. She just stared at him as if he was a puff of smoke that might blow away at any moment.

"Pinecone Face, It's really me," Percy said. Thalia closed the distance between them and hugged her lost cousin tightly. Percy felt something wet on his shoulder. He pulled Thalia away a little to look at her. Her blue eyes were watery with tears. The tears streaked down her cheeks. Percy just looked at her in shock. Thalia Grace didn't cry. He pulled her back into a hug and let her cry. He held her for another minute before she pulled away.

"I missed you so much," Thalia said before she punched him in the shoulder, hard.

Percy winced in pain. "What was that for? I thought you missed me," Percy said.

Thalia laughed. "That's for getting yourself killed Kelp Head," Thalia said. A smile stretched across her face, but it turned into a frown as memories flooded through her mind. "We were the ones that found your body." Thalia wiped another tear away at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. Two coughs erupted from the table behind him. Percy turned to see his brothers looking at him expectantly. Theseus and Orion stood and walked toward their brother. Percy turned to look at his brothers with Thalia at his side. "Thals, these are my brothers, Theseus and Orion." At the name Orion, her face paled.

"Orion as in…" she started, but Orion cut her off.

"Just Orion," Orion said. He knew that she was about to say Artemis's Orion.

"Nice to meet you," Thalia said. She could take a hint.

"So, you're the daughter of Zeus. Nice to finally meet you, cousin," Theseus said.

Thalia smiled at the eldest son of Poseidon, and then she looked at Percy. "Yeah, I talked about you," Percy explained.

Thalia smiled mischievously. "You really missed me then?" Thalia asked.

Percy shook his head in mock annoyance, but then he looked at her seriously. "Of course I did," he said.

"How did you come back? What are you all doing here?" Thalia began to ask question after question, until Percy raised his hand to silence her.

"Hold on Thals, let me explain," Percy said before he told her the entire story. At the end Thalia looked at her cousins sadly.

"Sorry about your dad," Thalia said.

"No worries; we're going to save him," Orion said. Percy and Theseus nodded.

Thalia looked back over toward the hunters. They all glared at her for talking to boys or men in this case. "I better get going," Thalia said. She began to walk over to her table, but she turned and said, "Good luck and Percy, stay in touch." Percy smiled as she walked back to her table. The brothers sat at their table and finished breakfast.

"She seems pretty nice," Theseus said. Percy nodded, but Orion frowned. "For a hunter that is."

After breakfast the three brothers left the mess hall. The campers and hunters all stared at them, but Percy felt a pair of eyes looking at him angrily. He turned and looked into the blue eyes of a hunter with dark brown hair. The girl looked to be fourteen and she glared at the son of Poseidon with barely controlled rage. Percy didn't know the girl, so why did she hate him so much. He knew hunters hated boys or men, but this girl seemed to hate him personally. He shook that feeling off as he followed his brothers to the beach.

After several minutes of walking, the sons of Poseidon reached the ocean. The three children of the sea stared at the rough ocean waves and frowned. Their father really was in trouble. They walked down the beach until they stood in front of a long wooden pier. Percy didn't remember the camp having a pier here before. They walked onto the pier, but Percy stopped in his tracks as he stared at the familiar boat at the end of the wooden dock. It was a Greek trireme covered in celestial bronze. On the side of the ship carved into the bronze was the name, Argo II.

Theseus and Orion both looked at their brother. They knew this ship. It was the one Percy spoke of often when he told the stories of the giant war. This was the ship of the seven; the one that helped save the world.

Percy led his brothers toward the ship. Percy stood in front of it as he traced his hands down the side of the ship. He marveled at how well the ship was preserved. It looked like it did two hundred years ago.

"You can thank the Hephaestus cabin for taking such good care of it," Chiron said.

The brothers turned to see the old centaur standing behind them. "This is our transportation?" Theseus asked.

Chiron smiled. "I hope it meets your expectations," Chiron said.

Orion and Theseus smiled. "I think it will work," Orion said.

Percy nodded. "Does it still fly?" Percy asked. He watched as his brothers shivered at the thought.

"I'm afraid not, but I think it's better this way," Chiron said.

Percy laughed. It was a genuine one. "You're right of course," Percy said.

Theseus looked at his brothers, and then at Chiron. "We'll take it," Theseus said. "We need to prepare to leave, now." Theseus looked at the ocean and his green eyes seemed to turn two shades darker than normal. "Our father is in worse danger than we thought."

_**AN: The Argo is their transportation. Next chapter the search for the lost phalanx of Atlantis, so stay tuned.**_


	11. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "He is my most beloved friend and my bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal." - _Gregg Levoy_

Chapter 11: Brotherly Love

_Argo II_

The three sons of Poseidon stood on the deck of the Argo II. Percy was at the helm. Orion controlled the sailing rig while Theseus scanned over a navigation chart.

"We're making great time, Perce," Theseus said. Orion controlled the sails almost willing more speed out of the ship. Percy for his part used his connection to the sea. The ocean willed the ship forward as the Argo II cut through the water effortlessly.

Theseus smiled. The wind whipped through his black hair and the sea breeze invigorated all three children of the sea. Theseus studied the map and the knowledge he had gleaned from the dead captain and his crew. He held a pencil in his hand before marking different landmarks on the map. The former King of Athens had a photographic memory. He had memorized every detail given to him by the ship's deceased crew. A broad smile crossed his lips as he drew a small search grid only five square miles in radius.

"What're you smiling at?" Percy asked curiously with his own smile on his face. He seemed a lot happier out at sea. Theseus showed Percy the map. Percy looked at it carefully. "How did you narrow this down?"

Theseus smiled at his little brother. "Logic and the stories of a dead crew," Theseus said.

Percy looked at his older brother in wonder. "In all of the thousands of miles around Antarctica and you were able to narrow it down to a five square mile radius?"

"Yeah, it wasn't hard. If you look at the changes in ice pack over time along with the plate tectonics you…" Theseus began, but Percy raised his hand.

"I believe you; don't explain it. I don't want a headache this early in the cruise," Percy said with a wry smile. Orion laughed at his younger brother's tone. He was happy that Percy was acting like a true son of the sea and not some anger filled child of Ares.

"King, don't be upset, it's a compliment," Orion said with amusement clearly evident in his tone.

Theseus looked at his brothers and huffed. "I forgot that my brothers were too dense to understand," Theseus said.

Orion's eyes widened, but Percy spoke first, "We're not dense. We just like to do things other than read and study," Percy said.

"Orion likes to hunt and hike. While you like to train all day," Theseus said.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "My training has allowed me to kick your smart butt for the past hundred years," Percy said sarcastically.

"Hold on, no fighting guys. We have bigger fish to fry," Orion said. Percy and Theseus looked at their brother before they broke off into fits of laughter. Orion looked at them strangely. "What in Hades is so funny?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You said that we had bigger fish to fry," Percy began.

"Pontus and Oceanus, I'd call them big fish, wouldn't you little brother?" Theseus said as he motioned toward Percy. The two brothers began to laugh again.

"So funny you two," Orion said. He looked at his two brothers as if they were crazy. "I think you two have split personalities or something. How can you go from fighting one minute to poking fun at me the next?"

Theseus smiled. "That's easy. The one thing Percy and I like to do besides argue is make fun of you," Theseus said. Percy nodded.

Orion rolled his eyes before he went back to guiding the sails. "Don't get so bent out of shape, Hunter," Theseus said, but Orion ignored him.

Percy's smile faded. The heaviness on his heart came back. The memories of betrayal, conflict, death and loss were still evident in the youngest son of Poseidon's eyes. Theseus could see it, but he acted like he hadn't. "How long till we reach your search grid?" Percy asked.

Theseus smiled at the question. "At this speed, probably three days," Theseus said. Even Percy knew that was pretty darn fast.

"Wow, we have to be going pretty fast," Percy said.

Theseus looked at his brother with his teacher's stare. "Stretch out your senses. What do they tell you?" Theseus asked.

Percy closed his eyes as he opened himself up to the ocean around him. He smiled at the sensation. "Incredible, we're sailing at thirty knots," Percy said.

Theseus nodded. "The ocean is with us. It wants us to save our father," Theseus said. Percy couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Suddenly, the Argo II lurched sideways as something struck the ship on the port side. Theseus fell to the deck, while Percy barely held on to the wheel. Orion fell forward pulling a rope. A large sail collapsed onto the deck knocking the son of Poseidon out cold.

Theseus stood and ran to his brother. He pulled Orion out from under the heavy cloth sail. Orion had a large bump on his head and a few scrapes and bruises on his arms and legs, but he looked okay beside that. Theseus propped his brother up against a coiled up length of rope. Theseus walked back to Percy.

Percy stood at the wheel looking around the ocean for any sign of the attacker. "It was most likely some type of sea monster," Theseus said.

"How's Orion?" Percy asked.

"He has a pretty good knock on the head, but he'll be okay," Theseus said as he walked up to his younger brother.

"Take charge of that ballista, just in case the monster attacks again," Percy said as pointed to a celestial bronze ballista perched on the bow of the ship. Theseus smiled as he eyed the weapon. He ran up the stairs to the bow of the ship. He spun the wheel on the weapon pulling back a six foot long celestial bronze arrow, the size of a harpoon. He looked through the crosshairs of the targeting scope. Suddenly, the ship rocked sideways again as the creature struck the ship just below the surface of the water. The tough celestial bronze hull held firmly. This creature wouldn't be punching any holes in this vessel.

"Do you see it," Percy yelled from the helm.

Theseus looked around the surface of the water until he saw a green scaly snake-like body slither just below the surface of the ocean. The creature was only a few meters from the bow of the ship. The monster seemed to be keeping pace with the ship. Theseus looked through the scope of the ballista as he positioned the creature into the crosshairs. He pulled back the arrow further until it snapped into position. He moved the weapon into position, and then fired. The arrow shot from the ballista like a torpedo in the air. The arrow raced toward the monster and punched through the surface of the water. A spout of red blood poured into the air like a geyser, until golden dust took its place as the creature dissolved.

Theseus turned toward Percy with a large smile on his face. "One monster down," Theseus said.

Percy nodded. "Yeah and many more to go," Percy finished.

Theseus walked back to Orion. The great hunter was sprawled out on the deck of the ship. He was still unconscious, but his eyelids seemed to flutter as he slept. Theseus looked at his brother curiously. "I wonder what he's dreaming about." Theseus said.

* * *

><p><em>A forest in ancient Greece<em>

Orion ran through the dark forest as he chased the hellhound. The creature had already killed one unfortunate demigod and Orion had sworn to his father that he wouldn't allow another to die. The son of Poseidon had lived on his island alone for many years since the death of his mother. He had learned to hunt to survive. Now he was on mainland Greece. His hunting skills came in handy as he fought off the never ending stream of monsters that seemed to search him out, but now he had turned the tables. His reputation as a hunter had grown. He was considered by many the greatest mortal hunter to ever live.

The hellhound shifted direction as if it sensed something up ahead. Orion slowed as his senses picked up the presence of someone else not too far ahead of him. The sensation was different than any he had sensed before, but the energy from the thing in front of him was familiar somehow. Orion slowed to a quick walk as he willed his footsteps to lighten. Orion had learned to tread quietly when hunting. A skill few could master. He walked quickly through the forest not making a sound at all. The sound of arrows broke through the quiet of the night time air. Orion charged forward still maintaining the eerie quiet that surrounded him. He stopped on the edge of the clearing and peeked from behind a large tree.

In the middle of the clearing stood a girl dressed in silver. She held a silver bow in her hand with an arrow at the ready. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had auburn hair that flowed down to her shoulders, but her eyes made Orion freeze. Her eyes were silver; a beautiful color that mesmerized the young demigod. He had never seen anyone with eyes like that before. Suddenly, the hellhound jumped out of the woods towards the girl, but she pulled her bow up just in time. She fired and struck the creature in the chest. The hellhound dissolved instantly, but before the girl could react another hellhound jumped out of the shadows behind her. It swiped with its paws, but froze in surprise as a celestial bronze hunting knife pierced its forehead, right between its eyes. The creature dissolved to dust in front of the shocked young girl.

The girl turned in the direction that the knife came from to see the son of Poseidon. Orion stepped quietly out of the forest. His footsteps didn't make a sound. The young girl just watched him in awe of his skill.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

Orion looked at her closely. The girl looked to be about twelve years old. Orion wondered what she would like in a few more years when she was sixteen like him.

"My name is Orion. You're a pretty good shot with that bow," Orion said.

The girl smiled at his compliment, but the smile faded to a serious expression. "You're pretty good with a hunting knife. For a boy that is," she said.

Orion smiled at her words. "I take it that you don't like boys?" Orion asked.

The girl frowned. "No, they are too full of themselves. Just like my twin brother," she explained.

Orion smiled. "I don't disagree. My mother taught me to be kind to strangers and to never think of myself before others," Orion said.

The girl looked at him strangely, as if she were studying a strange puzzle or riddle. "Where are you from?"

"From the west, my mother was the daughter of King Minos of Crete. She had an affair with Poseidon and became pregnant. Her father banished her to the west. I grew up on the island of Sicily." Something made him trust the girl. He rarely ever told his story; especially to someone he just met.

"A son of Poseidon; you don't act like your father." Orion smiled.

"Yeah, my father can be quite the lady's man, but my mom always said that he was kind to her. He helped us reach Sicily safely." The girl nodded. "You know my name, but you haven't told me yours."

The young girl smiled. Orion couldn't help, but stare. For someone so young, she was beautiful. "My name is Artemis."

Orion's green eyes widened. "The goddess," he said as he bowed before her. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you, my lady."

Artemis smiled at the young man's gesture. Even though she was a goddess, she wasn't much older than the age she showed. She was sixteen, but she always liked the age of a twelve year old. Her body glowed until she turned into her true age. She was a sixteen year old girl now. Even though she was a goddess, she was still a newborn by godly standards.

Orion stared at her in disbelief. She aged in front of him and he realized that he was correct. She was more beautiful than he could possibly have imagined. Artemis smiled at his reaction. For some reason she liked the way he looked at her. "Thank you for killing that monster," she said. "It wouldn't have killed me as I am immortal, but it would have hurt nonetheless."

Orion shook his head to break away from his shocked expression. He smiled at the goddess and bowed in respect. "It was my pleasure," Orion said.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" Artemis asked. She tried not to sound hopeful, but her smile gave her away.

Orion grinned at the goddess. "It would be my honor,' he said. Artemis's smile widened as she beckoned him forward. The goddess and the hunter walked side by side into the forest as they began their first hunt together.

"Hunter," a voice said.

"Get up Orion," another voice said.

Orion opened his eyes. He looked up to see his two brothers. He was on the Argo II. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before sitting up. A huge pain shot through his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed is head.

"We were attacked by a sea monster. You got smacked on the head pretty good," Percy explained.

"Yeah, you got a slight concussion, but no permanent damage. Your head is pretty dense," Theseus said as he barely controlled his amusement.

Orion rolled his eyes. "Shut up King, I'm not in the mood for your bad jokes," Orion said irritably.

Percy laughed at his older brothers. Orion held his hurt head in his hands as Theseus frowned at his brother's critique of his joke skills. This is going to be an interesting voyage Percy thought. He stepped back to the helm of the ship and steered toward the search area that Theseus had showed him. Percy just hoped that they would find what they were looking for.

_**AN: A little humor between brothers. I wanted to show how they get along, plus how different they can be. Theseus is the smart one. Orion is the one that relies on instincts. Percy is the one that is serious at least now because of all the bad things that have happened to him. However, this voyage will show changes in Percy. His return to the living will help to change him back into the demigod most remember, but he will be different. He has grown up more during his time in the underworld. He really is a mix between Theseus and Orion, but he is also the child of the sea god with the greatest potential as we will see during this story. So stay tuned more to come.**_


	12. Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Like fragile ice anger passes away in time." - Ovid

Chapter 12: Ice

_Argo II - Three days later_

The three sons of Poseidon sailed for three days without incident. They finally reached the search radius that Theseus had plotted. It was winter time in Antarctica; the most dangerous time of year. The brothers wore heavy parkas and looked out over the dark blue-green ocean. Icebergs floated by along with smaller pieces of drift ice.

Theseus looked through his binoculars searching the area that he had chosen. "Damn, I don't see anything. No landmarks; nothing that the dead sailors had told me," Theseus said, his voice laced with frustration and a little self doubt.

"Great, we're going to freeze to death out here," Orion complained as he blew into his hands to bring back the feeling to his fingers.

Percy stood at the controls and laughed. His two brothers looked at him curiously. "We're immortal, remember?" Percy asked mockingly. "We'll just be lost like the phalanx."

"I won't allow that to happen," Theseus proclaimed.

Orion looked at his older brother skeptically. "I don't see how you can prevent it," Orion said.

Percy smiled. "I think our big brother has a plan," Percy said hopefully.

Theseus smiled knowingly as he looked through his binoculars. "Turn to starboard, thirty degrees," Theseus said. Percy nodded before turning the ship's wheel.

Orion looked out over the ocean. "Where are we going?"

Theseus handed his binoculars to his brother. Orion put the lenses to his eyes. Theseus pointed toward the direction they were now headed. "Look there," Theseus said.

Orion stared through the binoculars until he saw a large ice sheet. He froze at the sight (no pun intended). The ice didn't draw his attention; the dark rocky outcrop at the top of the ice did. It was land; a part of Antarctica. Suddenly, the great hunter's instincts began to ring in his head, like a soft bell. Something or someone was there. Could it be the lost phalanx? Orion handed the binoculars back to his brother with a wry smile on his face. "Its them," Orion said.

Theseus's crooked grin spread across his face. "I think it is. The outcrop fits the description given to me by the dead crew," Theseus explained. Percy listened to his brothers carefully.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Percy said as the sea pushed them forward.

The Argo II arrived near the great ice sheet. The ice towered above the ship, nearly four times the height of the tallest mast of the Argo II.

"Thats one big piece of ice," Percy said. Theseus rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious statement.

"How are we going to get up there?" Orion asked as he pointed towards the top of the ice.

Theseus grabbed a large black duffel bag out of the one of the storage lockers on the ship. He unzipped it and threw three coils of rope, harnesses and other climbing equipment onto the deck. "I think its obvious, we climb," Theseus said.

Percy lowered the ship's anchor as the Argo II stopped its forward movement.

Theseus and Orion inflated the small zodiac. Percy approached carrying a small motor. He attached it to the back of the zodiac. The brothers lowered the small craft over the side. Orion went over the side first and landed in the zodiac carefully. They were the sons of the sea, but this water could still be dangerous, if they weren't careful. Leopard seals swam around their zodiac. The tigers of the cold Antarctic sea watched the sons of Poseidon carefully. One even raised itself out of the water and placed its head on the side of the zodiac. Orion smiled at the creature. He rubbed its head and the seal seemed to purr under his touch.

Theseus and Percy lowered the supplies and climbing equipment down to their brother. Orion stowed the equipment away as he awaited his brothers. Theseus climbed down and sat next to his brother. Percy finished locking the wheel of the ship and stowing away the sails and masts. He slid down the side of the ship landing skillfully on the front of the zodiac.

"Show off," Orion said. Percy smiled at his brother.

Percy turned the key on the engine and the zodiac motored toward the edge of glacier.

"Stop the engine Perce," Theseus said. Percy turned off the motor as he willed the sea to push the small boat toward the edge of the ice. "We need to be quiet. Any loud noise could calve off a portion of the glacier. A piece of ice the size of a skyscraper would make a wave we won't soon forget."

Orion and Percy nodded as they looked warily at the massive mountain of ice in front of them.

"How're we supposed to get the grappling hooks to the top of the ice sheet without setting off an avalanche?" Orion asked.

Theseus grinned at his brothers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three celestial bronze balls. They were the size of tennis balls. Orion and Percy just looked at them curiously. Theseus whistled softly; long spindly legs sprang from the sides of each sphere and a set of mandibles extended from the front of the balls. The metal creatures looked like a cross between a spider and an ant. Percy thought they looked like the metal spider that led him and Annabeth through the labyrinth. He frowned as he thought about the girl that betrayed him.

Orion looked at Percy worriedly. He knew that Percy was thinking of something terrible. He looked back toward Theseus. "Where did you get them?" Orion asked.

"Hephaestus cabin," Theseus said. He placed the three metal spiders on the ice. He tied the ropes tightly to a large ring that sprang forth from each creature's back. "Alpha forge... grappling hook." The spiders crawled up the side of the ice quickly. They barely moved any ice as they sprinted up the side of the icy mountain. They reached the top of the ice sheet in a few minutes. They clamped down hard on the top of the ice sheet turning their metal bodies into grappling hooks.

Orion smiled at his older brother. "Way to go King," Orion complimented. Theseus nodded.

The three brothers put on their harnesses and tied the ropes to their safety locks. They began the arduous climb to the top of the ice sheet. They were careful not to disturb the ice, too much.

After two hours of climbing and a few close calls with falling ice the three brothers reached the top of the glacier. The stood side by side as they looked toward the rocky outcrop. It was at least two miles from their current position.

"So we have to go there?" Percy asked. Orion frowned.

Theseus patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry Perce; the crew said that they saw the phalanx at the base of the mountain," Theseus said.

"Wasn't that fifty years ago?" Orion asked.

Theseus's face darkened. "Yes, most likely they will be under several more feet of ice by now," Theseus explained.

"So, we have to drill down into the ice sheet?" Percy asked.

Orion smiled at Theseus. He thought Percy caught their older brother, but Theseus just grinned.

Theseus pulled off his back pack and handed a jar to Orion. "What's this?" Orion asked.

"Greek fire," Theseus said. Orion's eyes widened as he clutched the jar with both hands. "You could warn me first before handing me something like this."

Theseus laughed. "Now, where is the fun in that?" Theseus asked incredulously.

Percy laughed. "He's got you there," Percy said.

Orion rolled his eyes as he carefully placed the jar back into the pack. He breathed a sigh of relief once the jar was out of his hands. "I nearly had a heart attack," Orion complained.

Theseus shook his head in amusement. "You're immortal; no heart attacks for you," Theseus said. Orion huffed as he shifted the weight of his pack on his back and stalked off towards the mountain top.

Percy watch his brother walk away as he stepped up to Theseus's side. "Looks like Orion's in a bad mood today," Percy said with a smirk on his face as he walked off into the direction his brother went.

Theseus just looked at his younger brother and smiled. "Says the lord of bad moods," Theseus quipped as he pulled his pack up off the ground and swung it onto his back before following his brothers.

The sons of Poseidon marched toward the rocky outcrop. The walk was slow and dangerous. Large crevasses broke across the surface of the glacier making the trek extremely dangerous. A few times one of he brothers nearly fell into the one of the large cracks, but Theseus had made sure that they were all cabled together so no one could fall without the others to help pull them up. Sometimes it paid to have an over protective and over prepared older brother.

After a few more hours the three brothers reached the mountain top. Theseus studied the rock's surface until he saw a familiar set of markings. He pulled out a travel log from his pocket and opened to the last page. A design was drawn onto the page. He held it up to the rock wall and smiled at his brothers. Orion and Percy walked up to his side and looked at the paper, and then the rock wall.

"They match," Orion said.

"This was from the crew?" Percy asked. Theseus nodded.

"This is the spot," Theseus declared. Theseus pulled a large vial of red dye from his pack on poured it out onto the ice to form a red square. "This is where we dig."

Theseus lowered his pack to the ground carefully. He opened the pack and began to place the glass jars on the ice. He spaced out the jars evenly around the red square.

"What're you doing?" Percy asked.

"These jars don't explode. They heat up at a steady pace. They'll melt the ice gradually," Theseus explained.

Orion gave his brother a look of admiration. "Brilliant," Percy looked at Orion for an explanation. "This will allow us to melt the ice gradually. We won't have to worry about any sudden cracks or explosions of ice as we reach an air pocket."

Theseus nodded. "The Hephaestus cabin really came through for us," Theseus said.

Percy looked at his brother skeptically. "Yeah, but whose idea was it?" Percy asked,

Theseus smiled mischievously. "Mine, but I couldn't have made this stuff," Theseus said humbly.

Orion smiled. "Yeah, right," Orion said.

After each jar was placed Theseus pushed a button on the top of each one setting off the Greek fire within the jar. Just as Theseus had explained the jars began to heat up gradually. The ice began to melt. The jars sunk down into the melting ice. The brothers sat around the melting ice. It was the warmest place on the glacier. Percy setup the tent they would stay in overnight. It was a tent especially designed by the Hermes cabin. It would keep them out of the elements and it had its own built in heater.

Theseus checked on the melting ice one last time as he climbed into the tent after his brothers. The night was clear and cold, but the brothers were protected inside their shelter.

Orion and Percy fell asleep quickly. It had been a long day for the two younger brothers. Theseus sat up in his sleeping bag. His mind raced with the possibilities of what the phalanx would be like. He hoped that they would be up to the task of saving their father. He eventually fell into a deep sleep; dreams of his past awaited him.

* * *

><p><em>Athens, Greece - Over three thousand years ago<em>

The young King of Athens walked somberly away from the funeral pyre. His father, King Aegeus's funeral was over. Theseus knew that the old King wasn't really his father; Poseidon, god of the seas was, but he loved the old man anyway. He felt terribly guilty over the death of the King. He was to blame. He forgot to change the sails.

Theseus walked through the Acropolis not really paying attention to where he was going. He somehow managed to make it to the Parthenon. He stepped inside and stopped at the feet of the great statue of Athena. He looked up at the marble statue covered in gold. He studied the statue and wondered if the goddess was really as beautiful as the sculpture made her out to be. The statue's grey eyes seemed to stare into the young King's sea green eyes. He couldn't help to get lost in them. He finally broke away from his thoughts. He turned and began to walk away from the statue.

"I'm sorry for your loss," a female voice said.

Theseus turned and saw a dark haired woman wearing celestial bronze armor. She had grey eyes like storm clouds. He looked at her, and then at the statue above her. The realization finally struck him. He knelt on one knee as he bowed toward the goddess before him.

"My Lady; I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," Theseus said.

Athena smiled at the young King. Even though she was a few centuries old she still hadn't gotten used to people bowing towards her. "Rise, my young King," Athena said.

Theseus stood and watched the goddess closely. "You came for my father's funeral?" Theseus asked.

Athena smiled slightly. "I was there, but no, I came to speak with you. I wanted to know what your plans are for this kingdom," Athena explained.

"I haven't had time to think about that fully, but I would like to unite all of Attica," Theseus said.

Athena smiled. She knew Theseus was the right King at the right time. "What else?" she asked.

"I think the people need to be involved in the government. I don't believe that I'm infallible like other monarchs. I want the people to have a say too," Theseus explained.

Athena's smile widened. Her admiration for the young King grew at his words. "A very admirable goal," she complimented. "How do you plan to achieve it?"

"I think there should be an assembly where people can meet to speak their minds and vote on important decisions. This group should pass the laws that the King and the government enforces," Theseus explained.

"You have a very special mind Theseus. I sense that you are ahead of your time," Athena said. The goddess stepped towards the young King. She placed a hand on his shoulder. His cheeks grew hot as he stared into her eyes. "I will help you."

"Theseus get up," a familiar voice said.

* * *

><p><em>Present day - Antarctica<em>

Theseus opened his eyes. He looked up to see his two brothers watching him closely.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked.

"You were sleeping pretty soundly," Percy explained.

Theseus thought about his dream or memory. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He got dressed and followed his brothers outside. They stepped toward the now large square pit. They looked down into the ice pit. A golden glow emanated from the pit. It was definitely not a natural occurrence.

"Get our climbing gear. We need to get down there," Theseus said.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have a little dream sequence/memory during each chapter. I hope that helps everyone learn about each brother and the relationship they had with each goddess. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	13. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "_Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad__._" – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Chapter 13: Cold

_Antarctica_

The three sons of Poseidon repelled down the large whole in the ice. They each tied a glow stick to their harnesses as they slowly descended. After several seconds they reached the bottom of the whole. A soft golden glow emanated from a small tunnel in the ice wall.

The brothers stared at the tunnel warily. "Where did this tunnel come from?" Orion asked.

Theseus studied the tunnel carefully. The walls of the tunnel weren't made of ice, but celestial bronze. "I don't believe this is a tunnel," Theseus deduced.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.

Theseus looked at the tunnel again. His green eyes gleamed with excitement as he peered down the tunnel. "This is an airlock entrance to an ancient Atlantean vessel," Theseus explained.

Orion and Percy both looked at each other in surprise. "Why is it here?" Orion asked.

"It appears that during the last war between Atlantis and Lemuria our father either discovered this ancient Atlantean vessel or his scientists built one," Theseus hypothesized.

"The Phalanx was going to use it in hopes it would end the war," Orion guessed.

Theseus smiled at his brother. "Exactly, but the truce ceased the need to use it," Theseus said.

"So, what happened to the Phalanx? If they were in such an advanced craft, how come they disappeared?" Percy asked.

Theseus smiled. Percy always had a way to get to the main point. "I don't know. They could have been sabotaged, the vessel could have malfunctioned or there was some kind of natural disaster," Theseus guessed.

Orion sighed. "Well, we'll never know if we don't find the crew," Orion said before he began walking down the entrance to the vessel. Percy smiled at Theseus mischievously before he ran to catch up with Orion. Theseus looked down the entrance and shook his head. "So much for caution," Theseus exclaimed as he followed his brothers.

Theseus ran down the entrance and stopped suddenly as he saw his brothers standing in front of a celestial bronze hatch.

Orion and Percy turned toward their older brother. "There isn't a handle or anything here to open it," Orion said. Percy tapped Riptide against the hatch. Theseus grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him away from the hatch roughly.

"Don't hit the possibly dangerous access to an unknown and possibly dangerous vessel with your sword," Theseus scolded. Percy pulled his arm away and glared at his older brother like an annoyed child. Orion smiled as Theseus rolled his eyes.

Percy capped Riptide as he glared at his brother. "How do we get in?" Percy asked incredulously.

Theseus stepped up to the hatch carefully as he analyzed the surface of the metal. He touched the metal hatch and ran his finger across it. His hand moved off of the hatch and settled on a very smooth portion of the vessel's hull. Theseus placed his hand on the hull and a blue light engulfed his hand. Percy and Orion stepped back. They watched their brother for any signs of alarm or danger, but Theseus just smiled as the blue light moved up and down the length of his hand.

Suddenly, two loud clicks echoed through the tunnel, and then the hatch swung open. Theseus was the first to look through the hatch. He looked like a kid who just found all his Christmas presents under the tree.

Orion and Percy both smiled at their older brother's enthusiasm.

"King, you might want to calm down a little," Orion said. Theseus looked at his brother curiously.

"Yeah, the next thing, you'll be jumping around pumping your fist in the air or something," Percy said. Orion's grin grew wider, but Theseus just frowned at his brothers. He muttered something about mean younger brothers before walking through the hatch. Orion and Percy followed.

The hatch led to a long winding corridor. The corridor was on a slight slope, but the sons of Poseidon could tell they were going deeper into the vessel. The corridor was dark, except for a few lights that flickered along the floor. The three brothers continued down the corridor until they reached an inner hatchway. Theseus stepped close to the door and began moving his hands across the metal looking for another sensor. He reached around the left side of the hatch and stopped as a green glow engulfed his hand. The light scanned back and forth across his palm, until it faded and a loud click echoed through the corridor. The brothers stood back as the hatch opened.

Theseus took the lead as he stepped through the door with his brothers behind him. The air in the room was stale and for some reason the room was freezing cold. Percy pulled out a hand held device and looked at it closely. Theseus and Orion stared at him curiously.

"You're not the only one who got a machine from the Hephaestus cabin. I thought we might need an environmental sensor on this trip," Percy said. Theseus smiled at his younger brother, while Orion just stared at him in wonder.

"Now I'm in trouble. I can't afford to have two brainiac brothers," Orion quipped. Theseus smiled at Percy's surprised face.

"I'm not a brainiac," Percy denied. Theseus began to laugh now.

"Could have fooled me with the whole, Hephaestus cabin device thing," Orion said in a bad imitation of his younger brother.

Theseus stopped laughing as a feint golden glow broke his attention away from his arguing brothers. Orion and Percy kept arguing back and forth. "Shut up," Theseus yelled. Orion and Percy stopped arguing and followed their older brother's gaze.

The glow began to pulse slowly, almost like a heartbeat. "What is that?" Orion asked.

"Perce, what is the temperature in here?" Theseus asked.

"Minus twenty degrees Celcius and… dropping fast," Percy said.

Theseus's eyes widened. "Get out now," Theseus yelled, but it was too late the hatch closed behind them. They were trapped inside.

Orion started shaking. "It's getting cold fast," Orion said.

Percy looked at Theseus curiously. "What's going on?" Percy asked.

"This is what happened to the Phalanx," Theseus said as he put on his gloves before he stepped toward the rear of the room. He pointed through a glass window in another doorway where the golden glow emanated. Percy and Orion walked toward their brother. They stopped and looked through the window. The room on the other side of the door was vast, like an immense cavern. They looked closely until their eyes widened with realization. In the center of the room were hundreds of soldiers dressed in golden armor. They were encased in a block of ice the size of an iceberg.

"The Phalanx," Percy said in awe. Theseus nodded.

"What happened to them?" Orion asked.

Theseus's face darkened. "The same thing that will happen to us, if we don't figure out how to keep the temperature from decreasing," Theseus said.

"Cryogenics," Percy said. Orion and Theseus both looked at their younger brother curiously. Percy smiled. "Hey, I read books, it just happens to be science fiction." Orion smiled while Theseus just shook his head.

"Yes, the Phalanx was frozen by temperatures well below cryogenic levels," Theseus said.

Orion rolled his eyes. "Just tell us how cold King," Orion said in exasperation.

"Less than negative one hundred and fifty degrees Celsius," Theseus explained.

Percy whistled before he looked at his sensor. "Its negative fifty degrees Celsius now," Percy said.

Theseus began to look around at the controls frantically. Orion followed his lead, but Percy just stared through the window into the room that held the soldiers of the Phalanx.

Orion turned around and looked at his younger brother. "Perce, are you going to help us?" Orion asked in irritation.

"I have an idea," Percy said. Orion and Theseus looked at their brother with surprise written all over their faces. Percy sighed. "I do come up with plans sometime."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Orion asked.

"I use my powers to heat up the air," Percy said. Theseus and Orion looked at each other skeptically.

"You can do that?" Theseus asked.

Percy smiled. "Of course," Percy said.

"Won't the environmental controls override what Percy does with his powers?" Orion asked.

Theseus touched his chin with his hand as he thought through the situation. "You can increase the temperature in the air using the water vapor?" Theseus asked.

Percy's smile grew. "Yes," Percy confirmed.

"What if you had two other sons of Poseidon? Could you use their powers to increase your abilities?" Theseus asked.

Percy looked at his brother thoughtfully. His crooked grin spread across his face as his eyes lit up in approval. "That might work," Percy said. "Each of you hold one of my hands." Theseus and Orion grabbed a hold of one of Percy's hands. They could feel the power emanating from their little brother. They could feel his powers mixing with theirs as the youngest son of Poseidon stretched out with his senses. The water vapor in the air began to warm up as Percy concentrated.

Percy could feel the environmental controls trying to override what he was doing. He closed his eyes and concentrated harder on the water in the room. The ice and snow in the room melted quickly as all of the water molecules that existed in the frozen room began to heat up. Orion and Theseus just stared at their brother in wonder. They knew their little brother was more powerful than them, but never this strong.

The tug of war between the son of Poseidon and the ships controls continued, until sparks began to shoot forth from one of the sets of computers against the far wall of the room. The sounds of cooling fans stopped and the room began to heat up. Theseus held the sensor that Percy gave him. The temperature shot up in ten degree increments, until the room stabilized at five degrees Celsius.

Percy let go of his brother's hands as he slumped to the floor Orion knelt down next to his brother. "Are you okay Perce?" Orion asked.

Percy looked at his brother and yawned loudly. "I'm tired," Percy said.

Orion smiled and helped prop his brother up against one of the control panels. After just a few seconds Percy was sleeping soundly.

"Is he okay?" Theseus asked as he looked through the window into the room that housed the Phalanx.

Orion nodded. "He's just tired," Orion said. "He'll be out of commission for a little while."

Theseus nodded. "I'm trying to find a way into this room," Theseus said.

"Any luck?" Orion asked.

"None," Theseus said.

Orion looked over at the control panel that sparked earlier. He walked over to the controls and sat down in the chair in front of them. He looked at the controls as he tried to read them. He touched the strange letters and numbers on the controls and suddenly a flash of images and information seared through his brain. Orion felt like his mind was on fire as the images flooded through his thoughts. The images finally stopped as he slumped down in his chair.

Theseus was at his side in an instant. "Are you okay," Theseus asked worriedly.

Orion looked at his older brother. "Yeah, something weird happened," Orion said.

"Yeah, your body was smoking," Theseus said.

Orion stared at his brother in shock. "It was?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to spontaneously combust," Theseus explained. "What happened?"

Orion explained everything that he did to his brother. Theseus listened carefully until Orion had finished. Theseus sighed thoughtfully.

"Information transfer," Theseus mumbled.

"Information what?" Orion asked.

"Information transfer. You touched the symbols and it triggered a transfer of information into your brain from the vessel's computers," Theseus explained.

"Is that possible?"

Theseus smiled. "Clearly it was for the ancient Atlanteans."

Orion shook his head. "You're loving this aren't you?"

Theseus's grin widened. "That obvious, huh?"

"Pretty much." Orion smiled at his brother mischievously.

"No poking fun at your older brother, Hunter."

Orion nodded reluctantly. "What do we do now?"

"You're going to see if that information transfer worked."

Orion looked at his brother worriedly. "How?"

Theseus grabbed Orion under his shoulder and lifted him to his feet before dragging him over to the door to the room that held the frozen Phalanx. Theseus motioned towards the control panel on the door. Orion looked at the controls and the strange symbols on them. Suddenly, a flash of images ran through his mind as his hand instinctively touched the controls and began to punch the different symbols in a precise, but quick manner. Theseus watched his brother with a big silly grin on his face.

Suddenly, the door popped open with an audible hiss as the seal on the door broke free. Theseus pulled Orion away from the door. The metal door opened revealing the interior of the cavernous room.

Theseus turned toward his younger brother with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face. "I present to you the lost Phalanx of Atlantis."

**_AN:_** _**Hopefully, there will be a next chapter, but who knows with that stupid piece of legislation floating out there. If not, I thank everyone for reading my stories. If yes, stay tuned more to come.**_


	14. The Thaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Thaw with her gentle persuasion is more powerful than Thor with his hammer. The one melts, the other breaks into pieces_._" – _Henry David Thoreau_

Chapter 14: The Thaw

_Antarctica_

Theseus and Orion stepped through the door. The room was even bigger than they had judged. The ceiling stretched for at least forty feet. The room itself was as long as a chariot arena, but that wasn't the surprise. The room held wooden crates from the rear of the room to the middle. In front of the crates was the massive block of ice that held the soldiers of the Phalanx. Theseus and Orion were drawn to it. They could hear whispering in their minds. The soldiers were talking or at least that's what it seemed like.

Theseus approached the block of ice. He placed his hands on the surface. He could feel the power emanating from the soldiers within the block.

Orion watched his brother. His senses were tingling as he looked at the frozen Phalanx in front of him. He had seen his father's army before, but this collection of soldiers was much stronger. He could sense their power, but more importantly, he could feel their courage, strength, goodness and most of all, their loyalty to his father.

The cold of the ice sent a chill down Theseus's back. He stretched out with his powers. Only the most powerful children of Poseidon could manipulate water in all its forms.

Percy was the only one that Theseus knew of that could impact water in all of its forms, and even then Percy could do even more. Theseus was proud of his little brother, but he worried about him. How much power could Percy obtain before that same power corrupted him? All the training that Percy had done had made him stronger than any other son of Poseidon, even the immortal ones. Theseus and Orion had both wondered about Percy's training. He was always running off to gods knows where in the underworld. Whatever kind of training he conducted had made him powerful. Percy never lost the anger that he had when he thought of Annabeth. The anger only intensified when he found out about the deaths of Sally and Paul. Percy's anger fueled his power and Theseus knew better than most how dangerous that kind of emotion could be.

Theseus pushed the thought of his little brother aside and concentrated on the frozen molecules in the block of ice. He could feel the molecules with his mind. He concentrated on each molecule and used his connection with the water to excite them. He willed them to move. The molecules began to vibrate and heat up as the ice began to melt rapidly.

Orion stepped up to his brother's side as he watched Theseus turn the ice to water. Orion stretched out his mind to the water molecules as the ice melted. He could feel the familiar tug in his stomach as the power of Poseidon flowed through his body. The water began to evaporate into the air increasing the temperature in the room.

The two sons of Poseidon worked together to melt the giant block of ice. After only a few minutes the ice was gone and the room was at a temperature that you would find in an early summer morning. The block of ice was gone and in its place were over one thousand soldiers dressed in golden armor. They were still in suspended animation. Theseus and Orion walked to the closest soldier. Theseus waved his hand in front of the soldier's face, but the merman didn't move.

"Are they dead?" Orion asked.

Theseus shook his head. "They're immortal, remember?" Theseus asked.

"Why are they, so nonresponsive?" Orion looked at his brother skeptically.

Theseus looked into the frozen eyes of the Merman. He touched the merman's frozen skin and concentrated on his physical and mental link to the ocean. Could he use that to awaken the immortal merman? At first, Theseus didn't feel anything, but then he felt the familiar tug in his gut. He could feel the merman's connection to the sea. He concentrated on that connection and the mental link all children of Poseidon had with the creatures of the sea.

Suddenly, the merman gasped for air. His sea green eyes cleared and his skin began to thaw. The merman was scared at first, but then he looked into the sea green eyes of the son of Poseidon.

"My… my… lor…lord," the merman said softly. Orion rushed to Theseus's side as they helped the merman sit on the ground. A few minutes later the merman's skin had turned back to its normal light blue color. He looked around and tried to stand when he saw the two sons of Poseidon. "My lords, thank you."

"No need to thank us soldier. What is your name?" Theseus asked.

"Aqualon, my lord," Aqualon said. "I'm the commander of the Phalanx."

"Well, Commander Aqualon, we'll need your help in waking up the rest of the Phalanx," Orion said.

Aqualon looked around, his mouth hung open in surprise as he saw the hundreds of his fellow mermen frozen like he had been. "What happened to us?" Aqualon asked.

Theseus sighed. "The Phalanx was frozen into suspended animation and this vessel was frozen into the ice of Antarctica," Theseus explained.

Aqualon cursed in a language that Theseus recognized as Ancient Atlantean. "We were betrayed," Aqualon said.

"What happened?" Orion asked curiously.

Aqualon looked at the frozen Phalanx before him. "We were on a secret mission to strike at the heart of the Lemurian forces, but the peace treaty was signed as we were in route," Aqualon said. Orion and Theseus nodded. "We were near the South Pole at the time. We acknowledged the return order and began the voyage back to Atlantis. However, there was a malfunction with the ship and we were stalled near the South Pole. We must have drifted for a while. The last thing I remember was a malfunction with the environmental controls, and then everything went blank."

"What makes you believe it was sabotage?" Theseus asked.

Aqualon looked at Theseus closely. "My lords, may I ask your names first?" Aqualon asked.

Theseus and Orion smiled. "My name is Theseus, son of Poseidon and former King of Athens," Theseus proclaimed.

"My name is Orion, son of Poseidon," Orion said.

"Hunter extraordinaire," Theseus added. Orion just glared at him.

Aqualon bowed. "I do not know of any children of Poseidon with those names," Aqualon said.

Theseus looked at Orion questioningly. Orion nodded. "This will be difficult for you. You and the rest of the Phalanx have been frozen like this for well over three thousand years," Theseus said.

Aqualon's green eyes darkened. "My gods; everyone must think us dead?" Aqualon asked.

Orion looked at the merman sadly. "I'm sure many do, but you and your brethren are immortal, so most believe you lost," Orion said.

Aqualon gave the son of Poseidon a thankful smile. "How did you find us?" Aqualon asked.

Theseus grinned. "I followed some leads and we used the powers of our father to find you," Theseus explained.

A groan from behind them drew their attention. They turned to see Percy standing in the doorway rubbing his head. Aqualon looked at Theseus and Orion, and then toward Percy. "Another son of Poseidon," Aqualon declared.

Percy smiled at the merman. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus," Percy said. Aqualon returned the demigod's smile.

"An honor my lord," Aqualon said.

Percy looked at Theseus warily. "Have you told him why we were looking for them?" Percy asked.

Aqualon looked at Theseus expectantly. "I wish we found you under better circumstances, but our father is in trouble. Atlantis is under siege by Oceanus and Pontus," Theseus explained.

"What about the Lemurians?" Aqualon asked.

The three demigods stared at him worriedly. "What about them?" Orion asked.

"They must be supporting Oceanus, they did last time," Aqualon said.

"We don't have any information about them," Theseus admitted.

Aqualon sighed in frustration. "Not many people in my time had seen a Lemurian, except for the Phalanx. In my time there was another name for them," Aqualon said.

Theseus's interest was piqued now. "What name?" Theseus asked.

"Sharkmen," Aqualon said.

Percy's eyes narrowed before turning a dark green color. Everyone that wasn't frozen in the room stared at the son of Poseidon with worry in their eyes. "I've fought them before," Percy said angrily. Percy turned and stormed out of the room.

Orion and Theseus both shook their heads. Aqualon just stared at the place Percy had been.

"Is he okay?" Aqualon asked.

"We hope so. Let's just say that he has a lot of pent up anger and the Sharkmen are at the route of it, along with Oceanus and Pontus," Orion explained.

"I'm sorry for that. I still can't believe that Pontus and Oceanus are working together. It's very much out of their characters," Aqualon said.

Theseus stared at the rest of the frozen mermen. "How do we thaw out the remainder of the Phalanx?" Theseus asked.

"We could do what we did to wake up Aqualon," Orion said.

Theseus shook his head. "No, it would take too long, plus our energy would be too low afterward," Theseus explained.

"I have an idea," Aqualon said before the two sons of Poseidon turned toward him.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Atlantean vessel<em>

Percy walked through the cold and empty corridors. He sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. The anger and sadness rushed through him as the memories of the Sharkmen and everything that happened after he had met them rushed through his mind. Eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld<em>

Percy ran through the forest. He had been training like this for one hundred years. He ran as fast as he could. His speed increased every time he trained. He was getting stronger, but his training never helped with the pain, sadness or the terrible anger that he held within himself.

Percy stopped in his tracks. A sheer rock wall made of black marble blocked his path. He had never seen it before, but there it was. Percy approached the wall carefully and stretched out his hand to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a familiar, but powerful voice said. Percy turned and standing only a few feet away was Thanatos, the god of death. He wore his black armor and his black hair and dark brown skin shined in the pale light of the underworld.

"Thanatos, why are you here?" Percy asked curiously.

"I've been watching you. I'm sorry for the hardships that befell you," Thanatos said. To Percy the god looked truly sad.

"Why would a god care about a lowly demigod?" Percy asked incredulously.

Thanatos sighed. "I care for several reasons. For one, you and your friends freed me; most people would have left me there to rot. I'm not very high on the list of gods that people care about or even pray to," Thanatos said. Percy could sense a bit of sadness in his words.

"I'm tired of caring about people anymore," Percy admitted.

Thanatos looked at him strangely. "How can that be? Your fatal flaw should prevent that," Thanatos said.

Percy walked up to the god. He wasn't scared of the god. Why should he be? He was already dead. "Nothing good ever comes from caring about others."

Thanatos was shocked. This wasn't the same boy that helped save him so many years before. "I think Frank and Hazel would disagree with you."

Percy's anger subsided at the thought of his two dead friends. He only saw them that one time when they had been reunited. For the past ninety or so years he had avoided them. He felt ashamed for that. He had avoided them for one reason; he was jealous. Frank and Hazel were so much like Beckendorf and Silena. Everytime he saw the two couples he felt jealousy and anger boil within him. He couldn't stand to be near them. They had what he had always wished for. To be with the one you loved, and they got to do it for all eternity.

That was why Percy stayed and trained with his brothers. They knew what it felt like to be betrayed and destroyed by the love they felt for another. However, over the past hundred years Percy had grown frustrated by his brothers. They had lost their anger toward the women that had hurt them. They still felt the pain and they resented them, but Percy could see it in their eyes. They didn't hate them, but Percy was different. He held onto his anger. It helped fuel his strength and his training. He had become stronger than ever before.

"Percy, are you okay?" Thanatos asked worriedly.

Percy found it strange that the god of death was actually worried about him. Percy cleared his mind of his past and his friends. "What's behind this wall?"

The question surprised Thanatos. He looked at the black wall of marble; he could feel the terrible power and evil behind it. "You don't want to go there."

That statement piqued Percy's interest. "Why not?"

Thanatos sighed. "On the other side of this wall is Fields of Asphodel, and after that Tartarus."

Percy's eyes widened. Percy didn't feel afraid, in fact he felt excited. He could test his training and become even stronger. "How do I get through?"

Thanatos stepped closer to Percy his face seemed to darken to almost the color of the marble. "You can't go in there."

Percy stared into Thanatos's dark eyes, but he didn't flinch. Thanatos's eyes widened. The anger, pain and hate that were in Percy's piercing green eyes were almost too much for even the god. He finally looked away. He had seen much pain and sadness. That he was used to, but the anger and hatred was overpowering. "I can't or you won't let me?"

Thanatos raised his hands. "I'm only trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

Thanatos sighed. He knew that Percy couldn't be convinced otherwise. "If you concentrate hard on one particular part of the rock you will be able to pass through it. You're dead after all."

Percy nodded. "Thanks for the reminder." Percy stared at the wall, and then back at Thanatos. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

Thanatos shook his head. "No, this is your choice. Just remember, there are thing behind this wall that no nightmare could ever dream up. There is evil there beyond any you've faced before."

Percy nodded. "Sounds like a challenge." Percy concentrated on a part of the wall before he stepped through the wall and into the most dangerous parts of the underworld.

Thanatos just stood there and stared at the black marble wall. "What've I done?" he whispered to himself. He knew Percy wouldn't have given up, once he knew what was on the other side of that wall. He had just given the boy what he wanted, but why did he feel so terrible about doing it? "I've hung around mortals, too much." Thanatos extended his black wings behind his back before flying off into the dark sky of the underworld.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and yes this last part was a dream sequence, but I thought a different ending to the chapter, instead of Percy being awakened by one of his brothers. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	15. Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "The measure of a man is what he does with power_._" – _Plato_

Chapter 15: Power

_Underworld_

Percy stepped through the rock wall. He felt like he was being pulled through a ringer as he was pulled through the rock. He fell out the other side and landed on the rough dirty ground. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around at the dark dreary place that he now stood. There was very little light, but he could see a worn path that led through a forest of petrified wood. The woods were spooky and he could hear waling and screaming in the distance. It had to be the Field of Punishment. In the back of Percy's mind he could feel the need to turn back, but the anger and the drive to become a better warrior drove him forward. He began the long walk toward the unknown dangers that lay ahead.

The forest was darker and more frightening than Percy had thought. As he walked through the forest he could see dark shapes moving just out of his reach. It was like the forest was taunting him. He could hear screams and the sounds of monsters tearing the flesh of the innocent, but he couldn't see anything. The noise was slowly driving him insane, but his will was strong. Whenever he thought about giving into despair and madness he would shake away that feeling by remembering how he had failed to protect his family. The thought of his failures made him go on. He finally stepped out of the forest and reached an open field.

The ground in the field was loose and shifted under his feet. It was like the ground had been newly plowed, but no plants had been sowed. He heard the screams of people ahead of him. Dark shapes once again moved, but this time he could tell they were people. This had to be the Field of Punishment. Percy trekked forward as he watched the scenes of torment before him. He saw people receiving all sorts of tortures, both physical and mental. The sights and sounds tugged at his spirit and ate away at his courage, but once again he continued forward as the thought of his failures ushered him on.

After what seemed like hours of travel Percy finally reached a dark cave. A hot, dry wind moved out of the cave. Percy could feel the evil emanating from the place before him. He thought about turning back, but he couldn't. This was all part of his test; the part that would make him a better warrior. He couldn't turn back now. He knew that this cave led to the great pit, Tartarus. He had been here once before, but back then he had been a boy with his two friends at his side. The thought of his friends brought a small smile to his face, until he thought of Annabeth. He remembered the pain that he felt at her betrayal and the terrible events that occurred afterward. He could never forgive her. He hated the sound of her voice. The pain and anger pushed him forward. He walked into the cave slowly, with a watchful eye out for any danger. Percy held no fear now. His anger gave him power and strength. His courage and determination overrode any need for self-preservation.

Percy walked through the cave. He knew where the passageway would lead. He could hear whispering as he drew closer to the pit. The sounds became louder and the voices beckoned him forward. He looked toward the edge of the pit. The hot wind poured up from the pit. He began to sweat under the intensity of the heat. He walked slowly to the edge and leaned over the side. A wave of nausea spread through his stomach. He stepped back before falling to his knees. The pain in his stomach felt like a sword being thrust through him. He clutched his stomach as he tried to concentrate on anything, except the pain. He thought of his mom and Paul. He thought of Selina and Hazel. He thought about all his friends who had died. He blamed himself for their deaths. He wasn't good enough or strong enough to save them. The anger boiled in his blood and the pain in his heart drove away the nausea. He stood up as he clenched his fists in determination.

He walked towards the pit before kneeling once again. This time he leaned over the pit and peered down into the endless depths of Tartarus.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy yelled into the pit. "I'm not afraid."

Suddenly, a blast of wind and energy erupted from the pit. Percy fell backwards landing on his back roughly. He looked back at the pit as a red light and tremendous heat poured up from the whole. The heat was so intense that if Percy wasn't already dead he would have been burned to a crisp. He crawled away from the pit, but his eyes never left the edge. A red cloud appeared on the edge before rising up and over onto the same level ground that Percy laid on. The demigod watched as the cloud moved towards him before stopping only a few feet away.

"Percy Jackson," a voice said. Percy noticed that the cloud glowed as the voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Percy asked warily.

The voice chuckled. "I am the spirit of the pit; I am Tartarus," Tartarus said.

"Are you here to destroy me?" Percy asked. "I helped defeat your children and Gaea."

"I wish you no harm Percy," Tartarus said. "Although, I am angry over my children's defeat. I do not blame you. I loved their mother, but in the end she betrayed me as well.

"What do you want?" Percy asked curiously.

The cloud glowed brighter. "I think the real question is what do you want?"

"I want to be stronger. I want to be more powerful," Percy said.

"Why do you want this power? Do you want conquest? Do you want revenge?" The cloud seemed to emanate more heat as Tartarus spoke.

Percy shook his head. "I want the power to protect those that I care for. I don't want to fail, again," Percy said sadly.

The cloud grew closer, but the heat dissipated. Tartarus was only a foot away from the demigod.

"A noble purpose, but are you really ready to do what is necessary?"

Percy looked at the cloud curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Such power requires much sacrifice," Tartarus began. "You must forsake friendship and love. You must push those feelings away. Only through your pain and anger will you find the power you seek."

Percy was stunned. Could he leave the friends he had in the underworld? Could he keep himself from caring for them? Could he keep from loving his brothers? Percy felt the pain in his chest, again. He remembered when he saw his mom and Paul in Elysium. He couldn't approach them. He felt so guilty and so worthless. They were dead because he couldn't protect them. His sister was gone. Annabeth had left him. The thought of her name made the anger boil in his blood. Why should he love? It only brought him pain, but hate could bring him power.

Percy stared into the cloud that was Tartarus. "I am ready. I forsake love. I give up on friendship. I pledge my anger, my hate and my pain to this training," Percy pledged.

Tartarus laughed. "Good, I will train you. You will be the strongest demigod that ever lived. You're power will rival even the gods."

"Perce, where are you?" a voice said. Percy shook his head as his eyes opened. He was back in the Atlantean vessel. He stood up carefully as Orion bounded around the corner in excitement. "There you are."

"What's going on?" Percy asked, but Orion didn't answer. He grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him back to the control room. They entered the room and Percy stopped in shock. Orion let go of his brother's arm as the two demigods marveled at the sight before them. Standing in the middle of the cavernous room was over one thousand mermen soldiers clad in golden armor. They carried spears and harpoons. Their armor glowed in the low light of the room.

Theseus stepped forward with a big smile on his face. "May I present, the great Phalanx of Atlantis," Theseus said before the soldiers stood at attention as they regarded the children of Poseidon. "What do you think, Perce?"

Percy smiled at his older brother, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was one full of anger and pain. A look that Theseus and Orion had seen on their brother's face before, it scared them. "I think it's time for payback," Percy said his voice lower than normal with just a hint of an animalistic growl.

Theseus finally shook away his concern for his brother. He paced in front of the Phalanx. "Commander," Theseus said. The Commander of the Phalanx stepped forward.

"Yes sir?" the Commander asked.

"I need this vessel operational. Can it be done?" Theseus asked.

"Yes sir, it will take us a few hours," the Commander said.

Theseus smiled. "Good, I will leave Orion here to assist you. I need one hundred volunteers to accompany my brother and me to the Argo II. We will set sail for Atlantis. We must scout the situation there. We will meet you and this vessel a mile south of Atlantis on the surface," Theseus said. "Understand?"

"Yes my lord," the Commander said.

Orion walked up to his older brother. "Why me?" Orion asked.

"You know Atlantean now, since that knowledge transfer," Theseus explained.

Orion shook his head. "I can't leave you two to go into harm's way," Orion said.

"We're not going to start the battle until you arrive," Theseus said. "Isn't that right Perce?"

The two older brothers looked at Percy questioningly. Percy stared at his two brothers. Something red flashed across his eyes; Theseus frowned at the sight.

"Sure, whatever," Percy said dismissively.

Orion glared at Theseus in annoyance. A silent conversation erupted between the two brothers. Theseus leaned forward. "I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry," Theseus whispered.

Orion nodded reluctantly. "We'll be out of here in a few hours. Try not to get into any trouble," Orion said.

Theseus smiled as he slapped his brother on the back. "Hey, I'm here to keep the youngster out of trouble," Theseus said. Percy glared at his older brother. The boy's green eyes were dark and angry like before, but now his eyes looked lifeless, like a doll's eyes.

Orion and Theseus just stared at their brother. They knew something was up with him, but they knew that Percy wouldn't tell them. "I don't like that look," Orion whispered. Theseus nodded.

Theseus walked up to Percy. "Come on Perce, let's go," Theseus said. One hundred soldiers of the Phalanx followed the two sons of Poseidon. After several minutes they arrived at the cliff that looked over the Argo II. The soldiers and the two sons of Poseidon climbed down the cliff until they reached the ship. The soldiers marveled at the vessel.

"Take your places below decks. There are bunks and quarters down below," Percy said. It was the first words that Theseus had heard from his brother since they had arrived back at the Argo II.

"Are you okay?" Theseus asked.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"You've been acting distracted and angrier than usual."

Percy frowned. "We have a job to do and now we have the force to help." Percy gestured toward the last group of Mermen that walked down the stairs to the lower decks.

Theseus didn't believe his brother, but now wasn't the time to confront him. "Well, you know you can always talk to me, right?" Theseus asked.

Percy nodded. "Sure, can we get out of here now?" Percy asked quickly.

Theseus sighed. "Yeah, raise the anchor and sails." Theseus stepped to the side of the ship and looked up toward the top of the glacier. He prayed to the gods that Orion would get that ship ready in a hurry. He had a bad feeling about his little brother. "Let's get on our way."

_**AN: Percy was trained by Tartarus in the underworld, did anyone guess that? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	16. Potential

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential… these are the keys that will unlock the door to personal excellence." – _Confucius_

Chapter 16: Potential

_Argo II_

The Argo II plowed through the Antarctic waters on its way north to the Atlantic Ocean. Percy had been piloting the ship for several hours while Theseus conversed with a few of the mermen. Theseus walked over to his brother. Percy looked up from the controls and gave his brother a slight nod.

"What's going on?" Percy asked curiously.

"These soldiers are pretty tough. They were telling me some stories of their battle with the Lemurians during the first War of the Oceans, as they call it," Theseus explained. The eldest son of Poseidon smiled at all the stories the mermen had told him.

"So, they fought the sharkmen?" Percy asked. Theseus knew that the sharkmen were a sore subject for his little brother.

"The Lemurians and their sharkmen soldiers use living ships. Some type of organic ship that they grew in giant labs," Theseus said.

"Wow, what about the Atlantean ship we found?" Percy asked.

"The Atlantean's didn't believe in using living creatures to fight their battles for them. The Lemurians had no such reservations," Theseus explained. He looked down sadly at the thought of using living ships as weapons. "The Atlantean ships used organic components, but their ships had artificial intelligence. The Lemurian ships had organic brains and in many cases were sentient."

"So, they used living and thinking creatures as weapons," Percy said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Exactly, a pretty nasty bunch those Lemurians," Theseus said.

Percy nodded. "Are the sharkmen different than the Lemurians?" Percy asked.

"The sharkmen are the warriors. They were genetically engineered to fight. The Lemurians were scientists and politicians. They used slaves or genetically engineered creatures to do menial tasks such as food collection, construction, maintenance and defense," Theseus explained. Percy frowned at the term slave.

"So, the Lemurians were different from the sharkmen, then what about the Atlanteans?" Percy asked.

"Well, as you know the ancient Atlanteans were destroyed by the gods for their cruelty and arrogance, but our father saved a small group of them. He turned them into the first mermen. Therefore, Atlantis is populated by mermen as well as sea nymphs, and other children of Poseidon, like Cyclops," Theseus explained.

Percy stared at his older brother curiously. "How do you know all of this?" Percy asked. Percy knew that Theseus loved information, especially about Atlantis.

Theseus sighed. "You and Orion sometimes act just alike. I read Perce; you might want to try it sometimes. We had books in Ancient Greek in Elysium," Theseus said.

Percy frowned. "I don't like to read," Percy complained.

Theseus looked at his brother with a mischievous smile. "You don't like to or is it easier not to try?" Theseus asked.

Percy narrowed is his eyes at his brother. "What're you getting at?" he asked. Theseus smirked at his brother's reaction.

"Considering how much you train your body and your mind, I find it strange that you don't try to expand your intellect," Theseus said. His tone was one of a scientist trying to figure out a new problem.

"I train to fight and to use my powers. Why do I need to worry about my intellect?" Percy asked skeptically.

Theseus shook his head at his brother's question. "Because, you have great potential, I know you're not dumb. You're actually very smart, so why waste that potential?" Theseus asked.

Percy wouldn't look in his brother's eyes. "I was never good in school. I was always the kid that was poked fun at because he couldn't read right or was unable to concentrate," Percy said sadly. He didn't try to study because he didn't have the confidence in himself.

Theseus put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "No one is poking fun at you here. I'll be happy to help you," Theseus offered.

Percy looked up into his brother's eyes. He had always looked up to Theseus. Percy would never admit this, but Theseus was the big brother that he had always hoped to have. Even though he cared for Orion; he had always envisioned Theseus as the perfect hero. He was smart, strong and skilled, but most of all he was a leader.

"Thanks, maybe after this is over you can help me with that," Percy said. Theseus smiled brightly at his little brother.

In Theseus's mind Percy had the greatest potential of the three brothers. Theseus at a young age had been thrust into a role of authority. The death of Aegeus was very hard on the young demigod, but as the new King he never really had time to overcome the loss. Percy had been thrust at an even younger age into a coming war that could have destroyed the world. Theseus considered Percy an exceptional hero. His only limitation in Theseus's eyes was his refusal to improve his intellect. Theseus knew that Percy was stronger and more skilled than any hero he had ever seen or heard of. He only lacked the ability to outsmart an adversary to make him truly the greatest hero of all.

"No problem little brother," Theseus said.

Percy's face darkened slightly. Theseus could tell that his brother was concerned about something. "Do you think Orion will be okay?" Percy asked. Theseus grinned at his little brother's concern.

"The old hunter will be fine," Theseus said.

"How can you be so sure?" Percy asked. Percy had a strange feeling that Orion was in danger, but he didn't want to worry Theseus.

"He has over a thousand mermen and well, he's Orion, he might jump into the fray without thinking sometimes, but he has excellent instincts, much like another little brother that I have," Theseus explained.

Percy smiled warmly at his brother's words. He always felt better when he smiled, but usually he never had anything good to think about, only pain and heartache. "I hope you're right because I think we'll need all the help we can get to take on the Lemurians," Percy explained.

Theseus nodded. "Don't worry, Orion won't let us down," he reassured.

* * *

><p><em>Antarctica<em>

Orion walked through the corridors of the Atlantean ship. He marveled at the technology, it was like something out of the science fiction books that Theseus would read.

Commander Aquilon met Orion at the door to the reactor room. "My lord, we have loaded the spare crystals into the reactor and we are ready to test the system," the Commander informed.

Orion grinned. "Good, how long until we're ready to depart?" Orion asked.

The Commander gave him a thoughtful look. "One hour to test the reactor and another two to complete the diagnostics on the computers and navigation systems," the commander said.

"What about the weapons and defensive systems?" Orion asked.

"We can work on them during the trip, but the first report from the repair crew is that they should be ready in four to six hours," the commander explained.

Orion nodded. "Good work, please thank all of the repair crews for me," Orion said. The Commander just stared at Orion in disbelief. "What is it?"

The Commander gave Orion a sheepish look. "No offense my lord, but I've never been praised nor thanked for doing our jobs before," the Commander explained.

"My brother's and I are not your average children of the sea, Commander. We know it's only right to give praise and thanks when it is due," Orion said.

The Commander nodded before Orion walked away toward the control room of the ship.

Orion entered the control room. A dozen mermen were diligently working to repair computer systems and controls. Orion sat down in the Captain's chair in the middle of the room. The chair was surprisingly comfortable. Orion touched a button on the arm of the chair and a screen pulled down from the ceiling. A headset covered the son of Poseidon's head.

At first Orion tried to figure out how to get the screen to turn on. As soon as he thought of the word on, his computer screen turned on and displayed a computer generated schematic of the ship. This was first time Orion had been able to see the full size and shape of the ship. The Atlantean vessel was shaped like a manta ray. The ship was short, but very wide. The ship had two jet-like engines in the rear of the vessel. The interior schematic identified four decks and the interior square footage was the size of four football fields.

Orion began to think in the language of the Atlanteans as he saw images from major rooms on the ship, like the engine and reactor rooms. He concentrated on environmental controls and was able to access the internal temperature of the ship and the air recycling system. He couldn't believe the technology of this ship.

Suddenly, a screen popped up in the corner of his display. It was an image of Commander Aquilon. "Yes Commander," Orion said.

"My lord we are ready to depart," the Commander said.

Orion couldn't believe he had been preoccupied with the display screens for so long, but then he looked at the time. More than four hours had passed since he entered the control room. "Commander, set course for Atlantis, best possible speed," Orion said.

"Yes my lord," the Commander said before Orion felt the ship begin to dive down below the ice and into the depths of the Antarctic Ocean.

Orion concentrated on the outside of the ship. Suddenly, the screen in front of him began to morph and shift until he was looking in the front of the ship into the depths of the ocean as the ship moved forward. The image was breathtaking and Orion couldn't believe the abilities of this ship.

Orion thought for a few moments. He didn't know the name of this ship. All military vessels had names; why not this one. He concentrated again, but this time he focused on the background of the ship and its construction. Suddenly, ship schematics and reports written in Ancient Atlantean streamed across the screen. Orion read the reports thoroughly, but stopped when he saw the name of the ship; it was the Atlantean Defense Ship or ADS Orion. Orion stared at the screen. He knew the ship wasn't named after him it was too old, so that left only one conclusion. Orion was named after this ship. He knew the only person who could answer that question was his father. He now had another reason to save his dad.

* * *

><p><em>Southern Atlantic Ocean - hours later<em>

Three ships moved slowly south. The ships were a light blue color and they were shaped like daggers, except the blade edge was marked by jagged teeth like a saw blade. The three ships moved slowly, like a shark stalking its prey in the deep water of the Southern Atlantic.

On the lead ship in the control room sat three sharkmen. The leader sat in the middle chair as they looked at a screen that showed sonar readout of miles and miles of sea before them. Suddenly, a large blip filled the edge of the sonar screen.

"Lieutenant, zoom in on the target," the Captain said.

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant confirmed. The screen zoomed in on the target. It was clearly some kind of underwater ship. The screen showed that the vessel was several hundred feet underwater. The design of the ship was like a manta ray or stingray.

"There they are, just where the Master told us," the Captain said. "Lieutenant, set an intercept course, full speed ahead."

"Aye aye sir," the Lieutenant said.

"Flood all torpedo tubes, set them for full power. They won't know what hit them," the Captain said.

_**AN: The battles are about to begin, so stay tuned.**_


	17. Instincts

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "The very essence of instinct is that it's followed independently of reason." – _Charles Darwin_

Chapter 17: Instincts

_ADS Orion_

Orion sat in the command chair; he was still lost in thought about this ship having his name, or in this case Orion having the ship's name.

"My lord," Commander Aquilon said.

Orion looked up at the commander of the Phalanx. "Yes Commander," Orion said.

"My lord the sensor arrays are now operational. We can increase speed to full now," the Commander said. Orion stood up and followed the leader of the Phalanx to a set of controls. A merman was operating the sensors. When he saw Orion he stood at attention. "At ease soldier."

The merman sat back down at his controls.

Orion looked at the round sensor screen; a few blips could be seen in the display most were easily identifiable, but three blips drew Orion's attention. "What're these?" Orion asked.

"The computer considers them biologicals," the merman technician said.

"He means whales," the Commander explained.

"There's something off about them," Orion said. His senses were sending off alarm bells throughout his mind. "Evasive maneuvers and dive, now!"

The Commander and the technician just stared at the son of Poseidon. "My lord, it's just a bunch of whales," the Commander said.

Orion growled and walked back to the command chair. "Set for evasive maneuvers and full dive. That's an order Commander," Orion said with an edge to his voice.

The Commander jumped to attention. "You heard our Lord, evasive maneuvers and full dive. Set speed to full," the Commander said. The ship surged forward and rocked side to side as the helmsman moved the ship into an erratic pattern. The dive planes lowered sending the ship into a steep dive toward the depths of the ocean.

Alarms sounded as six torpedoes locked onto the ship. The Commander's eyes widened. He looked at Orion.

Orion gave the Commander a stern glare. "Next time, do not question my order, Commander," Orion said.

The Commander saluted. "I apologize my Lord," he said. Orion waved off the apology.

"I'll accept the apology as long as we survive this attack," Orion said.

The Commander nodded. "Ready electronic counter measures," he said.

"Counter measures armed, sir," the Tactical officer said.

"Fire counter measures," the Commander ordered. Six loud hisses rang out through the control room as the counter measures were deployed.

Orion touched a button on the arm of the command chair. A large screen slid down from the front wall of the control room. The screen turned on and a sensor image of the Orion and of the three attacking ships showed on the display. The six torpedoes glowed red on the screen as they moved quickly to intercept the ADS Orion.

The control room was silent as the six counter measures glowed white on the screen and moved toward the six torpedoes.

"Torpedoes one through four intercepted by counter measures," the Tactical officer said with relief evident in his voice.

"Increase speed to one hundred ten percent; level off dive planes," the Commander said.

"Sir, that will put strain on the engines; we won't be able to hold it for long," the Tactical officer said.

"I understand; do it," the Commander said.

Orion looked at the screen; the last two torpedoes closed on the ship. Orion stretched out his senses to the ocean that pressed down upon the hull of the ship. He could feel the pressure of the water and the currents that moved against the ship. He willed the currents to work with the ship and against the torpedoes. The ship's speed increased and the torpedoes struggled to move through the water.

The Commander looked at the son of Poseidon; his face brightened as he realized what the demigod was doing.

"Change course to two two five mark one eight seven," the Commander said.

The Tactical officer looked at his controls and frowned. "Sir, that will take us directly toward the underwater mountain," he said.

"I know; now do what I say," the Commander ordered.

"Yes sir," the Tactical officer said. The ADS Orion turned at a crisp angle and moved at incredible speed toward the underwater mountain.

Orion continued to help the ship move through the water, while he concentrated on slowing down the torpedoes.

"We will hit the mountain in, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…" the Tactical officer counted down before he was cut off by the Commander.

"Full up angle on the dive planes and emergency blow on all ballast tanks," the Commander ordered. The ship surged upwards toward the surface. Suddenly, the ship was rocked by underwater explosions as the two torpedoes struck the mountain. Orion broke his concentration on the water surrounding the ship. He looked around at the crew. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Level dive planes and rig for silent running," the Commander said.

"Aye sir," the Tactical officer confirmed.

The Commander walked over to Orion. He bowed his head slightly. "My Lord, thank you for helping us," the Commander said.

Orion laughed. The Commander looked at the son of Poseidon curiously. "I didn't want to get blown up. I may be immortal, but I would like us to actually reach Atlantis in one piece," Orion said with a mischievous smile on his face. The Commander grinned in response. It was hard not to like Orion. Orion's face grew serious. "Where are the enemy ships?"

"They are searching for wreckage near the site of the explosion," the Commander said.

Orion nodded. "Good; I take it that our silent running will keep us hidden from their sensors?" Orion asked.

"Yes my lord, this ship was the most advanced vessel every created by the Ancient Atlanteans. The Lemurian ships could never track it," the Commander said.

"I take it the enemy was able to find us and sneak up on us because of our sensor array problems?" Orion asked.

"Yes, but now all our systems are up in running, except for weapons," the Commander said.

Orion frowned. "How much longer until the weapons systems are operational?" Orion asked.

"Two hours my lord," the Commander said.

"What is our distance from Atlantis?" Orion asked.

"At current speed we will be there in less than eight hours," the Commander informed.

"Let's hope we get there in time, good work Commander; I commend you and the crew," Orion said.

* * *

><p><em>Argo II – Atlantic Ocean<em>

Theseus stepped up onto the deck of the Argo II. He looked around; the mermen soldiers were practicing or cleaning the weapons of the ship. They all stood at attention when the eldest son of Poseidon stepped out onto the deck.

Theseus walked to the controls of the ship to see Percy still manning the helm. "Were you up here all night?" Theseus asked.

Percy tore his gaze away from the controls and looked at his older brother. "Yes, I don't trust anybody else to pilot the ship," Percy explained.

Theseus sighed. "I think the Phalanx can be trusted," Theseus said.

Percy frowned. "You heard the Commander, someone betrayed them. That's why they were frozen for so long," Percy said.

It was Theseus's turn to frown. "Do you really think that a merman would betray his fellow soldiers? You know how loyal they are," Theseus said.

"I don't trust them," Percy said skeptically.

Theseus glared at his brother. This was the Percy he knew in Elysium, not the one he heard about from Percy's friends or from Chiron. "I don't agree; someone else must have betrayed them. The soldiers of the Phalanx were notoriously loyal to each other and to our father," Theseus defended.

Percy sighed. "Even those that seem to be the most loyal can betray you. Don't be too trusting; I'm surprised you don't know this," Percy chided. Theseus knew he was talking about Annabeth and Athena.

Theseus sighed in defeat. "Fine; we'll keep an eye on them."

A small grin crossed Percy's lips. "Agreed."

Theseus looked out over the horizon. "We're close aren't we?"

Percy grin turned to a frown. "We'll be directly over the city in less than an hour."

Theseus looked in the direction that the Argo II was headed; he could see the dark clouds on the horizon. "There's a storm over the city."

Percy nodded. "It looks like dad is upset."

Theseus chuckled. Percy looked at him curiously. "Knowing dad; he's a lot more than upset. He's under attack by two wannabe kings."

Percy laughed. "Not much love for Oceanus and Pontus."

Anger flashed across Theseus's eyes. "For what they're doing to the sea and to our father, I'd like to ring their necks."

Percy gripped the wheel of the ship tightly. "We'll get our chance; don't worry."

Theseus nodded as he looked towards the storm ahead. "Attention soldiers of the Phalanx," Theseus said loudly. The one hundred soldiers of the Phalanx stood at attention. "Prepare your armor and weapons. Prepare the ship defenses. We approach Atlantis. The enemy may try to attack us before we dive to reach the city."

The mermen nodded, before preparing for arrival.

Percy smiled at his brother; Theseus was a true leader.

The waves began to increase in size and the winds grew stronger. Dark clouds loomed overhead. Alarms began to ring in Percy's head. Orion had taught him to sense danger; he wasn't as good at it as his brother, but he was good enough. Percy turned to address his brother and the mermen. "They know we're coming," Percy said.

Theseus stared at his brother worriedly. "How?" Theseus asked.

"I don't know, unless we have a traitor in our midst." Percy said as he looked around at all of the mermen.

Theseus shook his head. "There is no way anyone on the ship could have communicated with the enemy. The ship's sensors would have picked it up."

Percy frowned. "Then someone on the Atlantean vessel did it."

Theseus cleared his throat. "Maybe, but it's too late to worry about that now. We need to be ready." Percy nodded.

Suddenly, Percy steered the ship hard to starboard. The mermen and Theseus stumbled across the deck. Theseus was about to yell at his brother when a giant wave crested over the bow of the ship. Theseus realized that Percy must have sensed the wave and he steered toward it in order to keep the ship from capsizing. Theseus smiled at his brother as Percy steered the ship away from the wave.

"We need to back off." Percy yelled.

Theseus's face darkened. "Move a mile away from the epicenter of that wave. For some reason it's circling above Atlantis."

Percy steered the ship away from the wave. The ship moved until Percy raised his hand; the sails lowered and he set the anchor to keep the ship in position.

Theseus stood in front of the mermen. "We will dive and move toward Atlantis. We will hug the bottom of the ocean. That will help us keep a low profile. We will scout the area before assessing the threat level of the enemy forces."

Percy approached his brother. He watched the mermen closely; he wasn't sure they could be trusted. "I'm ready."

Theseus smiled at his brother. "You really saved our butts back there."

"Well, I couldn't let them beat us before we even got started."

Theseus turned back to the mermen. "Everyone overboard," Theseus ordered. The mermen entered the sea. The ocean was still rough, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the massive waves that circled above Atlantis.

Percy stepped up beside his brother. He wore celestial bronze armor and Riptide was still in his pocket. Theseus grinned at his little brother. Theseus put on his celestial bronze armor. His sword was strapped to his side and his celestial bronze club was slung over his shoulder.

Percy and Theseus stood on the rail of the ship. They looked down at the sea below them. They were heading into a battle that they knew little about. The enemy knew they were coming and they knew very little about the enemy forces allayed against them.

Percy could see that Theseus was uneasy. He knew that his brother didn't like going into battle without a plan. Percy gave his brother a crooked grin. "Time to kick some Titan and Primordial butt," Percy said. Percy nodded before jumping into the ocean.

Theseus rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm as he watched him jump into the water. He looked back at the Argo II, and then out toward the horizon. The dark clouds and rough seas identified the sea over the city of Atlantis. "Hang on dad; we're coming," Theseus said before he jumped into the sea after his brother.

_**AN: Next chapter begins the fight for Atlantis and a few surprises, so stay tuned.**_


	18. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Whoever can surprise well must conquer." – _John Paul Jones_

Chapter 18: Surprise

_Atlantic Ocean_

Percy followed Theseus and the mermen as they submerged beneath the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. As Percy dipped below the ocean waves he could feel the connection that he had with the sea. It was so much stronger in the water than it was above it. He could feel the strength pulse through his veins. His mind opened up; he could feel every creature under the sea. In his mind he could feel a homing beacon, like a buzzing sound in his head directing him toward the great city of Atlantis; the home of his father.

Percy knew that he couldn't vocalize underwater, but he could still talk to his brother and the creatures of the sea.

"Theseus, can you feel it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we're a mile away from the city," Theseus replied.

The mermen swam forward at great speed; the sons of Poseidon followed them easily. After only a few minutes the mermen stopped at a large rock cliff. Percy and Theseus approached. They peeked over the edge of the cliff and looked down upon the city. The city was encased in a great dome that lit up the ocean floor like millions of fire flies. Sea creatures swam all around the city, but an aura of dread and despair seemed to fill the place. Green fire burned around the sea floor. Bodies of soldiers riddled the area around the fires.

"Where are the armies?" Percy asked curiously.

Theseus looked around. He didn't see the army of mermen or sharkmen. Bodies of both covered the sea floor, but the remainder of the armies was missing. "Could they all be dead?"

Percy stared at his brother in shock. Could both armies really be destroyed? "Could that happen?"

Theseus looked at a few of the mermen soldiers. Their dread filled faces gave him the answer. "We need to get down there, and look for survivors." The soldiers nodded.

"What if this is a trick?"

Theseus frowned at his brother. "This is no time to be a pessimist Perce."

"It could be a trick; they know we're coming." Percy glared at his brother.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "If they wanted to attack they would have done that already."

Percy shook his head. "This is a mistake."

"Come on, we'll be careful," Theseus urged. Percy sighed, and then nodded.

The two sons of Poseidon and the mermen swam toward the city. The once beautiful city of Atlantis was ruined. Gleaming towers were now charred ruins. The glass dome was intact. They reached a metal door made out of a beautiful sea green metal. The mermen tried to open it, but it was locked.

"It looks like a few defenses are working," Theseus declared.

"How do we get in?" Percy asked.

Theseus looked around the hatch for a key hole or something. He couldn't find anything. He sighed as he placed the palm of his hand on the center of the hatch. Suddenly, the hatch began to glow. The light from the door moved toward Theseus's hand. Percy grabbed his brother's arm, but Theseus shook his head. "It's okay, it's a security check," Theseus said.

"That's what I'm afraid of; you could give away our location," Percy replied.

Theseus smiled. "Calm down," he said. Percy glared at his brother. The light from the hatch finally settled around Theseus's hand. The light began to pulsate. "It tingles a little. I think its reading my DNA or energy signature," Theseus said.

The light finally shut-off. A few noises sounded from inside the hatch. They sounded like locks and other mechanisms. The hatch slowly opened. Theseus and Percy peered into the hatchway. The inside was lit with a blue-green light. Theseus and Percy stepped inside, followed by the mermen. They walked down a long hallway for several minutes until they reached a split in the tunnel.

"Should we split up?" Percy asked.

Theseus touched his chin with his hand. He analyzed both corridors, but they looked the same. "I don't think we should split up. We don't know what's going on," Theseus said.

"What else can we do? We need to find our father," Percy asked.

Theseus smiled. "I hate to say it, but we'll have to use the training that Orion taught us," he said.

"You think that we could sense where our father is?" Percy asked.

Theseus nodded. "Of course; we're in the ocean, and we could always combine our powers," Theseus replied.

The two sons of Poseidon sat cross legged in the juncture of the two corridors. They sat back to back and closed their eyes. The mermen watched them curiously.

Theseus and Percy could feel each other breathing and their heartbeats. They used the training that Orion had taught them; they timed their heartbeats so they were beating as one. They began to stretch out their senses until they could feel the two corridors in front of them. They stretched out their senses down the left corridor until they reached a large room. They stopped as they sensed the movement of dozens of creatures. They concentrated on the creatures until they realized that this was a group of mermen all in one place. They weren't sure why they were huddled together unless it was a training exercise. They changed direction and moved toward the second corridor. Their senses were now extremely acute as they traveled down the corridor. It was like an out of body experience to the two demigods. Suddenly, they sensed a large room with three thrones in the center. A sudden wave of familiarity rushed through the two demigod's senses. Their father was on that throne, but he seemed asleep or worse. Their senses imploded back into the minds of the two heroes, like it was pulled by a bungee cord. They gasped for air at the sensation.

The mermen soldiers of the Phalanx rushed to the children of the sea in concern. Percy raised his hand. The mermen backed off at the gesture.

Theseus opened his eyes. "We're fine; the right corridor will lead us to Poseidon," Theseus declared. The mermen rushed to that corridor to wait for the sons of Poseidon to lead them forward. Percy and Theseus stood up carefully. Their heads hurt from their ordeal. They made their way into the front of the mermen soldiers. The group proceeded down the corridor with the sons of Poseidon in the lead.

The corridor narrowed as they strode forward until it was just wide enough for two people to stand side by side. They reached a celestial bronze door that was as tall as three people. Percy touched the door carefully, but all he felt was the cold metal of the door. Theseus and Percy pushed the double doors open to reveal the inside of the Atlantean throne room. They walked inside the throne room followed by the mermen.

As they entered their eyes were drawn to the three thrones in the center of the room. The center throne was occupied by a tall dark haired man. His normal tanned skin was pale and his eyes were closed.

"Dad," Percy said as he ran ahead of the others toward the King of the seas. Theseus tried to grab his brother, but he was too late.

Theseus ran after Percy with the mermen behind him.

Percy ran to his father and stood in front of his throne. Percy desperately shook his father, but the god of the seas didn't stir. "Dad, please wake up," Percy pleaded.

Theseus reached his brother's side. He could see the desperate look on his brother's face. Theseus placed his hand on the side of his father's neck. Poseidon's pulse was feint.

"Percy, he's alive, but I think he's in coma," Theseus said.

Percy shook his head. "He'll be okay, right?" he said with a voice like a lost child.

Theseus stared at his father. He tried to figure out what was wrong with him. His realm was in good condition; therefore Poseidon looked like a man in his early forties. Theseus couldn't understand why he was in a coma. There were no visible signs of injury.

"Perce, I don't understand it," Theseus admitted.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked.

'Surrender," a stern voice said. The sons of Poseidon and the mermen turned quickly toward the other door in the throne room. A tall figure with blue skin and white hair stood at the door with a golden trident in his hand; a weapon that the two brothers recognized anywhere.

"Oceanus," Percy spat. He uncapped Riptide and stepped toward the Titan of the sea. "What have you done to our father?"

Oceanus raised his hand. "I wouldn't come any closer, boy," Oceanus said as a few hundred sharkmen entered the room behind them. They carried harpoon guns and crossbows. "You see; I'm quite well protected."

Theseus and the mermen dropped their weapons and raised their hands into the air, but Percy didn't budge. "Percy, what're you doing?" Theseus asked worriedly.

Percy stepped toward Oceanus. The sharkmen aimed their weapons at the son of Poseidon. "He had my family killed," Percy said angrily.

"You'll have your chance to get back at him, but you lose everything, if you get yourself hurt," Theseus explained adamantly.

"We're immortal; he can't kill us," Percy said.

Oceanus laughed. "So, the Olympians brought you back as immortals; that won't help you. We can always tear you to pieces and scatter your body to the four corners of the world," Oceanus said ominously.

Percy clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "I'll have my revenge. I'll tear you to pieces," Percy threatened.

Oceanus laughed louder. "Ah, you foolish boy, I'm the true Lord of the sea now," he said, as he raised the trident over his head.

Percy looked at the sharkmen all around him. He knew that he couldn't win. He looked at Theseus; his brother gave him a slight nod. Percy's shoulders slumped as he dropped Riptide to the ground in defeat. He walked slowly to his brother's side.

Theseus sighed in relief. He had been worried that Percy would let his anger get the best of him. "You did the smart thing," Theseus whispered, but Percy ignored him.

Several sharkmen stepped forward and took the weapons off the floor. Oceanus stepped toward the throne. He stopped in front of the central throne. Poseidon's comatose body sat in the chair. The sharkmen by this time had surrounded the mermen and the sons of Poseidon. Oceanus grabbed Poseidon around the throat and threw him off the throne. He landed on the hard marble floor and slid across it several feet.

Theseus and Percy tried to run to their father, but the sharkmen grabbed them with their sharp claws. Gold ichor dripped onto the marble floor from the claws that dug deeply into the immortal demigod's skin.

"Take this fool with them," Oceanus said. The sharkmen grabbed Poseidon and carried him out of the throne room. The other sharkmen began to lead Percy and the others out, but Theseus struggled to get free.

"I have a question for you Titan," Theseus said. Oceanus eyed the son of Poseidon curiously. He raised his hand and the sharkmen let go of Theseus.

"What is your question?" Oceanus asked.

"How did you do it?" Theseus asked.

"Do what?" Oceanus asked again.

"How did you get through the city's defenses," Theseus asked impatiently.

A broad smile stretched across the Titan's face. "Betrayal," he said. Theseus and Percy both gave him curious looks. Oceanus raised the trident; the golden weapon glowed brightly emitting a high pitched noise. The doors to the throne roomed opened. A dark haired woman with blue skin and a dark haired man with a slightly lighter blue skin color entered the room. Percy and Theseus both stared at them in shock and anger.

"Amphitrite," Theseus said.

"Triton," Percy said.

The two immortals smiled fiendishly at the two demigod sons of Poseidon. They walked to the thrones and sat on either side of Oceanus.

Oceanus smiled at the shocked and angry faces of the sons of Poseidon. "My daughter and grandson have come home. They have made our family complete now. We will rule the sea with an iron fist. We will build our army until the day comes when we shall take our revenge against Olympus," Oceanus said.

"You're crazy," Theseus said. Oceanus's green eyes flashed with anger.

"Insane are we? I strive for vengeance, for my brothers," Oceanus declared.

"Triton, you traitor; see what you did to our father," Percy said as he pointed to the unconscious body of Poseidon that was currently being removed from the room.

"He's not my father. He betrayed my mother and me long ago. He cared for you demigods more than his own immortal child and his own wife," Triton said angrily as he gestured toward Amphitrite. She glared at Percy with murderous eyes. "Both of you will pay for this."

"Maybe, but not today," Amphitrite said. Percy could see the sadness in her eyes. He shook the thought away; he couldn't feel sorry for the traitor. The sons of Poseidon and the mermen were removed from the throne room.

They were taken to the dark and dreary dungeons of Atlantis. Theseus made a mental note to fix them up after this was all over. The mermen were locked in a cage the size of a football field, while Percy and Theseus were thrown into a much smaller cell.

Theseus and Percy sat on opposing ends of the lone bed in the cell.

Percy stood up and approached the celestial bronze bars. He gripped the metal and tried unsuccessfully to shake them.

"I should have known they would betray him," Percy said.

"Why's that?" Theseus inquired curiously.

Percy frowned. "The ones you care about most; you can never really trust them," he said.

Theseus laughed. Percy glared at his older brother. "That's a load of crap and you know it," Theseus said. He stood and approached his brother. "Sally never betrayed you."

At his mom's name Percy's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't say her name," he warned.

"I can say her name if I want. What happened to you in the underworld?" Theseus asked anxiously.

Percy looked away from his brother. He stared at the stone wall near the cell bars. "What're you talking about?"

"After the first few decades of training with Orion and me, you grew distant. You never stayed with us very long. We knew you were angry and hurt, but we were always there for you."

"I didn't need your pity. I was training and I didn't need to dwell on my past."

Theseus shook his head. "You've always dwelled on the past. You'd never let us help you to forgive and forget. You needed to move on, but you never did."

Percy turned and stared at his brother. "Why are we talking about this now? We have bigger problems."

Theseus tapped his foot. "We can't escape; the bars are too strong, even for you, little brother."

"I don't want to talk about it." Percy turned away from his brother again.

"Percy, you need to let go of your pain and your hate, before they…" Theseus never got to finish his sentence.

"Percy," a voice said. Percy and Theseus looked into the corner of the cell. A figure sat on the dirty ground in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. The figure moved and stepped into the light. The two sons of Poseidon froze at the sight of the person before them.

_**AN: A little cliffhanger. Who is the mysterious prisoner? It's not a big surprise.**_


	19. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "The degree of one's emotions varies inversely with one's knowledge of the facts." – Bertrand Russell

Chapter 19: Emotions

_Atlantis_

The tall figure stepped out of the dark corner of the prison cell. His clothes were in tatters and his body was covered in cuts and bruises, but the worst was his face, it was covered in blood. A makeshift bandage covered his lone eye.

"Tyson," Percy said in disbelief. His green eyes were dark with shock and sadness.

"Percy," Tyson whispered. He reached out with his large hands.

Percy walked toward his brother and grabbed his hands. "It's me Ty; what happened?" he asked as he held his brother's hands. Theseus just watched the two curiously. Percy had tears in his eyes.

"Triton and Amph…trite… betrayed daddy. Titan hurt daddy. Shark things… took my eye," Tyson said between barely controlled sobs. He broke down and cried. Percy held his brother. It was awkward because it was pretty tough to hug a Cyclops, but Percy did his best.

"I'm so sorry," Percy comforted.

Tyson pulled away. "How are you here?" Tyson asked.

"The gods brought us back to save dad," Percy explained.

"Us?" Tyson asked.

Percy looked at Theseus and motioned for him to come forward. Theseus stepped up to his brother and the Cyclops warily. "Ty, this is Theseus… our brother," Percy said.

Tyson could sense the person called Theseus beside Percy, but of course he couldn't see him.

"Brother?" Tyson questioned.

Percy smiled at his brother's question. He turned to look at Theseus. The oldest son of Poseidon stared at Percy questioningly. "Yes, he is our big brother," Percy said. Percy smiled at Theseus's face. "Tyson is a son of Poseidon."

Theseus's brow furrowed in thought before a crooked grin crossed his face. He approached Tyson and then put his hand on the Cyclops's shoulder. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, little brother," Theseus said. Tyson tried to smile through the pain of his injured eye, but couldn't.

"I have another big brother," Tyson said in disbelief.

"Not just one, but two. Our brother Orion will be here soon and when he does that damn Titan will get what's coming to him," Theseus explained.

Tyson smiled this time with his crooked teeth showing. Percy and Theseus helped there brother up off the ground. They led him to a large rock that was propped up against the wall of the cell. "Ty, stay here and rest," Percy said. Tyson leaned against the rock wall and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Percy pulled Theseus over to the bars of the cell. "I will find a way to kill that bastard," Percy said angrily.

"Agreed, but we'll have to deal with Triton and Amphitrite as well," Theseus said. Percy's face turned red as he heard the names of the traitors. "Don't worry; we'll make them all pay." Percy nodded, but Theseus could tell that his little brother was barely controlling his temper.

Percy stared through the celestial bronze bars. His green eyes were dark like thunderstorm clouds. Theseus touched his shoulder, but Percy shrugged off his brother's touch. Theseus sighed in defeat before walking off to the other side of the prison cell.

Percy continued to stare off toward the empty cell across from his. He didn't know how long he had stared at the one spot, but suddenly a memory surged into his mind like a tidal wave.

* * *

><p><em>Underworld – Fields of Asphodel<em>

Percy sat cross legged at the edge of the Fields of Asphodel. The name was a misnomer; it really wasn't a field. Asphodel was a great empty plain that seemed to stretch on for miles. Percy was at the edge near the entrance to the great cave that led to the pit; the place that was named after its master, Tartarus. Percy would sit on the ground in the area between Asphodel and Tartarus.

He would wait for Tartarus, the primordial god. A red mist moved from the cave and approached the son of Poseidon. The mist stopped in front of Percy. Percy sat still and watched as the mist coalesced into the familiar form of the primordial god.

"Percy are you ready to begin your training?" Tartarus asked.

Percy's face was grim and his green eyes darkened until they looked like the cave entrance to the great pit.

"Yes my lord," Percy replied.

"Good; I feel your anger and hatred. Those feelings can bring you power. Close your eyes and concentrate on those feelings," Tartarus explained.

Percy closed his eyes and a deep frown spread across his face. "I feel the power," Percy said.

"Stretch out to your surroundings. Feel the moisture in the air," Tartarus said. "Use your anger to fuel your strength."

The air surrounding Percy became heavier as the humidity increased.

"I feel the water in the air. I can feel the water molecules move," Percy said in wonder.

"Open your eyes," Tartarus ordered.

Percy opened his eyes, he saw Tartarus, but the creature standing next to him made Percy freeze in shock; the Minotaur stood beside the primordial god with his giant axe. The creature's red eyes glared with hatred. The creature tried to move forward, but an invisible force kept the monster in place.

Percy looked at Tartarus curiously. "Why is that here?" he asked distastefully.

Tartarus smiled at the question. "He's part of your training," Tartarus said.

Percy gazed between the god and the monster; he didn't understand what was going on. "Do I fight him?" he asked.

Tartarus laughed. It wasn't a comforting laugh. Percy thought it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but he shook off that feeling. "In a way," Tartarus said. He stared into Percy's green eyes making the demigod uncomfortable. "You will unleash your inner strength and destroy him."

The Minotaur growled at the god's words. Tartarus raised his hand and the Minotaur could no longer make any sounds. The monster stared at the god in fear.

"What inner power?" Percy asked.

Tartarus rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity. "The power you just showed," he explained.

"To increase humidity?" Percy asked stupidly.

"You demonstrated the ability to use water in its other forms. No other sons of Poseidon can do that, at least for very long. You are very special," Tartarus said.

"Why am I so special?" Percy asked.

"I suppose your father gave you more of his power than his other sons. He must have really loved you and your mother," Tartarus suggested. Tartarus's face became grim. "It is time to complete next phase of your training."

"What phase?" Percy asked with a curious look on his face.

Tartarus's eyes turned a bright red as he looked up at the Minotaur, before staring into Percy's eyes. "The human body is made of water and matter, but mostly water. The blood, the muscle, the organs and the skin are all made of water. It is the most important substance in the body," Tartarus began. Percy nodded. "Monsters, satyrs, nymphs and even the gods have water in their bodies. They don't possess as much as a human or an animal, but they do use water. A god for instance has a body made of three things; matter, energy and water."

Percy just stared at the god in confusion. "What does that have to do with me?" Percy asked.

Tartarus frowned. The boy was so dense sometimes. "You can control water in all its phases, so you can control the water inside of an object, both inanimate and alive," he explained. Percy stared at the god with a shocked look on his face.

"You mean…" Percy began to ask.

A sly smile crossed Tartarus's face. "Yes, you control the water inside someone's body," Tartarus replied.

"I've never seen my father use that power," Percy said curiously.

"The ancient laws forbid him; your father is much more powerful than anyone truly knows, except for me and a few others," Tartarus explained.

"Who knows about this?" Percy asked.

Tartarus stared at the boy; he tried to figure out how much to tell him. "Pontus and Gaea know that he is more powerful than what he shows, but I'm the only one who knows the true extent of his powers," Tartarus bragged.

"How did you find out?" Percy asked curiously.

Tartarus stared off into the distance as the memory crossed his mind. "I overheard the Fates talking about his power. You heard about the Big Three and the choosing of realms?" Tartarus asked.

Percy's brow furrowed in thought. "When they chose the realms and who would be the King," Percy said.

"Correct," Tartarus said. "The Fates were there watching as they always do. I overheard them say that the three brothers drew lots and… your father won."

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Your father should have been King of the gods," Tartarus explained.

Percy could hardly get over his shock. Poseidon should have been King of the gods. "What happened?" he asked.

"Poseidon's fatal flaw, loyalty," Tartarus began. Percy nodded. "He was loyal to Zeus; he owed his little brother for freeing him from Kronos's stomach and in the first Titan war. He chose the sea because he always loved it. However, the Fates gave him extra power; he would become the stormbringer and the earthshaker. Poseidon is the link or linchpin between the three brothers. He controls the sea, which is between the realms of his two brothers. He has some control over the skies as the stormbringer and some control over the earth and underworld as the earthshaker. The Fates granted him this extra power with restrictions."

"Like limiting his control over water?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, they felt that having too much power might bring your father to rebel against his brothers. Of course that never happened. Hades has hated Poseidon because he didn't choose to be King and Zeus with his lust for power and paranoia hates your father because Poseidon has more extensive powers and because he won the draw," Tartarus continued.

"If my father has limitations over his power, then why don't I?" Percy asked.

Tartarus smiled knowingly. "You are not a god; you're not beholden to the ancient laws or to the Fates for that matter. Only a god is restricted by those laws, not a mortal or immortal," Tartarus explained.

Percy nodded. He looked beside Tartarus at the Minotaur; he could feel the anger well up inside of him.

Tartarus smiled as he read Percy's thoughts. "Good; I can feel your anger. You need one more thing to truly unlock your potential," he said.

Percy looked up into the god's face. He could see that Tartarus was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?" Percy asked.

"You need fear," Tartarus said.

Percy's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I need what?" he asked.

"Fear; you must use that emotion along with your anger and hate. Together these emotions will make you stronger and more powerful than even your father," Tartarus said.

Percy couldn't believe that he could ever be stronger than a god, especially his father. "That can't be true," he exclaimed.

"Open your mind. Think of Annabeth's betrayal," Tartarus said. As Percy closed his eyes he clear his mind, but at the sound of Annabeth's name he could feel the burning pain in his chest. He felt the pain and hurt that she caused him. He could feel the anger and hate he felt toward her. "Now think about your parents and sister." Percy felt the pain in his chest again, but now he felt the terror and fear as well. He felt the fear and pain because he failed to protect them and the knowledge that he wasn't good enough to save them ate away at his spirit. Tartarus smiled at the emotions. "I feel your pain, your fear, your anger and hate. Channel that power into your body and into the world around you. Use those emotions to fuel your power. Percy's eyes opened and his green eyes glowed with power. This display of power surprised even Tartarus. How could this ghost of a demigod have such power?

Percy stared at the Minotaur. Suddenly, the monster could move again. Percy had broken through Tartarus's power. The monster moved forward two feet before he stopped in his tracks. Percy raised his hand with his palm out facing the creature. The Minotaur stood straighter; the monster couldn't move his body at all. Percy's green eyes seemed to burn with power. He split his finger apart as his palm faced the monster. The Minotaur's arms and legs spread apart at the movement of Percy's hand. The tendons and muscles of the monster strained as Percy pulled his appendages apart. The sounds of snapping tendons and ligaments and the cracking of bone and cartilage echoed through the underworld. The Minotaur howled in pain as Percy slowly broke the creature before him.

Percy's palm continued to face the creature, but Percy decided to change the torture. He began to move his fingers in strange angles causing the monster's arms and legs to break. Bones protruded from the skin and blood poured from the wounds, but Percy made sure to not kill the monster. The creature no longer howled, it simply whimpered on the ground. Percy dropped his hand to his side. He concentrated on the creature until steam started to radiate off the monster's skin and fur. Suddenly, the Minotaur caught fire and in a few seconds the creature turned to ash.

Tartarus stared at the demigod in disbelief. The god never imagined the boy could have so much power. He looked at Percy closely. The boy panted as if he had run a marathon. His head was lowered and faced the ground.

'Percy," Tartarus said softly. The boy looked up at the god before him. "How do you feel?"

A broad and sadistic smile crossed Percy's face. The god shivered at the sight. "I feel wonderful," Percy said.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay it has been a busy week. Stay tuned more chapters to come.**_


	20. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear." – _Mark Twain_

Chapter 20: Fear

_Atlantic Ocean_

The Argo II sat in the water a mile from the surface of the ocean above Atlantis. The ship was quiet as Percy and Theseus had left with the battalion of mermen. The ship rocked back in forth in the waves waiting for its crew to return.

Suddenly, a dozen or more lights appeared around the deck of the ship. Once the lights faded twelve girls dressed in silver hunter outfits stood on the deck of the ship. An auburn haired girl with silver eyes stood in the lead. It was strange to see a twelve year old girl leading a group of girls some of which were a few years older than her, but looks can be deceiving. The other girls bowed to the auburn haired girl. She stood in front of them making the others stand at attention.

"My hunters we are here against the orders of my father," the girl said.

"Lady Artemis; our father will not be happy," a tall girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes confirmed.

"Thalia, I know he won't, but I must see him," Artemis said.

A tall girl with dark brown stepped forward. Her brown eyes seemed to flash red with warning. "My lady, we have come to see a man?" she asked in disbelief.

Artemis glared at the girl. "Phoebe, this is Orion; you all know what he means to me," Artemis replied. Phoebe stared at her mistress wide eyed. She bowed before joining her sisters.

Thalia strode up to her sister and carefully grabbed her arm gently. Any other person would have been vaporized by Artemis; but Thalia was her sister and friend. Thalia pulled the goddess to the side of the ship away from the others.

"He's not here," Thalia said as she looked around her. She turned back to Artemis with a curious expression. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Artemis sighed. "I need to speak with Orion," she replied.

"Do you love him?" Thalia asked quietly.

Artemis stared at her sister before an angry expression crossed her face. "He's a man; I cannot love him," Artemis protested.

Thalia smiled, she could tell that Artemis wasn't speaking the whole truth. "You can't love him because of your oath, but you didn't answer the question about Orion, specifically. Do you love Orion?" Thalia asked again.

Artemis sat down on the rail of the ship. She looked out over the water. The ocean was the same color as Orion's eyes. "I don't know. I did once, before I took the oath," Artemis conceded.

Thalia's smile widened. "Would you give up your oath for him?" she asked.

Artemis stood and began to glow as she grew in size. She took on the form of an eighteen year old. "He's a great hunter. I know he must hate me for what I did," Artemis said.

Thalia shook her head. "You didn't answer the question," she observed.

Artemis stared down at the deck of the ship. Artemis remembered all the good times with Orion. He was so different from any man she had ever met, except for Perseus. The two brothers were similar in appearance and in their loyalty, but Orion was a hunter; the best she had ever seen. "Time changes people, but if the Orion I knew still exists, then maybe I would give up my oath for him," Artemis admitted.

"What about Apollo?" Thalia questioned.

"My little brother better stay out of my way. I can never forget what he did to Orion and to me. He tricked me into killing the man I loved," Artemis said.

Thalia gave her mistress and sister a curious look. "Why did you shoot that arrow?" Thalia asked.

Thalia's mouth fell open in surprise as she watched a lone tear fall down Artemis's cheek. She had never seen the goddess cry before. "He showed me the man swimming in the ocean. He said that the man had raped a young maiden. I felt such anger, so I fired the arrow," Artemis explained.

"You believed Apollo without any proof?" Thalia asked.

"He's my brother and the god of truth; I never thought he would lie to me. Especially about something like that," Artemis defended herself.

"To kill someone without proof, to take the law into your own hands, that's pretty extreme," Thalia declared.

Artemis looked at her lieutenant and sister. She swore to defend maidens, but deep down she knew Thalia was right. Where was the justice in her actions? In the end all she did was kill the man she loved and not a rapist. She swore to herself that she would never pass judgment without proof, no matter the accusation.

"You're right; I should have looked for the proof. My actions were not justice and I paid a severe price for them," Artemis conceded as she lowered her head in sadness. She looked up at Thalia. "He must hate me."

Thalia didn't know what to say. She had met Orion at camp with Percy, but she didn't know what he thought about Artemis. She could see pain in his eyes when he looked at her and the other hunters, but he never gave away his feelings. "I don't know my lady. I met him, but he didn't say much. I could see the pain in his green eyes, but nothing else," Thalia explained.

Suddenly a wave hit the side of the ship making the boat rock violently. The hunters stayed on their feet, but just barely. Thalia and Artemis looked over the side of the ship. The waves had receded, but in their place was a ship like none they had seen before. It looked like a manta ray and it was made from a golden metal that gleamed in the late afternoon light. The ship moved alongside the Argo II. A large hatch opened on the top of the ship and two blue skin men stepped out. Both wore golden armor. Thalia and Artemis watched in wonder. These were mermen and they looked stronger and more powerful than anything they had heard of before.

The taller merman was clad in the most beautiful gold armor with a helmet with a blue feathered plume on top. He looked up at the goddess and hunter with fluorescent green eyes. He frowned when he saw them. He touched something on his wrist before speaking into it. He spoke to the other merman before the soldier ran back inside the hatch and disappeared.

The other merman looked back at the two females in the ship above him. "We mean no harm, my ladies. I am Commander Aquilon, the commanding officer of the Atlantean Phalanx," he said.

At the name Artemis's eye grew so large that the whites of her eyes were easily visible. "That can't be," she said.

The Commander smiled. "I assure you my lady that we are alive and well," he said.

"Who found you?" Artemis asked. As if in answer to her question the hatch opened again as a very familiar man in blue armor stepped onto the outer hull of the ship. "Orion."

Orion stared at her for a moment with an emotionless face before he gave her a slight bow. He cleared his throat and said, "You shouldn't have come here."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Why shouldn't we be here?" she asked with barely controlled anger.

Orion sighed. "If the Argo II is empty as I suspect, then my brothers and their mermen have already begun their assault," he said.

Thalia threw down the rope ladder. Orion and Commander Aquilon ascended the ladder. The two stepped onto the deck receiving glares from the hunters. Artemis and Thalia gave the hunters stern looks.

The Commander turned toward Orion. "My lord, I will check below decks to make sure that no one was left behind," he said.

Thalia looked between Artemis and Orion curiously. "I will make sure the hunters are ready to go," Thalia said before she ran off towards her sisters.

An awkward silence descended upon Artemis and Orion. Artemis just stared at the immortal son of Poseidon. "You look the same as I remember," Artemis said.

Orion looked into the silver eyes of the goddess. "You look older, are you no longer using the twelve year old form?" Orion asked. He tried to make conversation, but it was hard to be so close to her.

Artemis laughed lightly. The sound made Orion's heart grow lighter. "I thought this form would be better, under the circumstances," Artemis explained.

Orion nodded. He looked at her face closely before the memories returned. He remembered their competitions and all the hunts they went on. He remembered all the good times they had together and the kiss they shared. The kiss they shared the day his world ended. Unknowingly, he touched his lips. Artemis stared at him curiously.

"Orion," Artemis said.

Orion shook his head. "Sorry… I was lost in my memories," Orion explained. Artemis nodded. "I remembered all the good times we shared."

Artemis smiled. "I remember them too," she replied.

She stepped a few feet closer to Orion, but the son of Poseidon was frozen in place. "What're you doing?" has asked.

Artemis stopped. She saw the pained expression on his face, it broke her heart. "I'm so sorry," she said. Tears began to stream down her face.

Orion had never seen her cry. He felt the old pain burn in his chest. He stepped closer to her and wiped away a tear with his thumb softly. "I didn't come back to make you cry," he said.

Artemis wiped her tears away. "Why did you come back?" she asked hopefully.

"I came back to help my dad," he said, but he could see the pain in her eyes. "And to see you again."

Artemis smiled at what he said. "I never meant to hurt you," Artemis said.

Orion stepped closer. He was only two feet from the goddess. "I know," he said.

Artemis was frozen. She couldn't move. He said all the things that she ever wanted him to say, so why couldn't she move? "I'm sorry," she said with a different tone than before. Orion just stared at her worriedly. "I swore an oath; one that I cannot break."

Orion's green eyes darkened. "You cannot or won't break it?" Artemis was about to speak, but Orion continued. "Ask yourself this, why did you make the oath? Is that reason still valid?" Orion finished and walked away without another word to the goddess. Artemis just stood there with a surprised and hurt expression on her face. It was clear that Orion still loved her, so why couldn't she love him? Artemis knew the answers to his questions. He was the reason she took the oath. He was back now, so there wasn't a reason not to break it. Suddenly, Artemis understood the reason. She was scared. The goddess of the hunt was scared. She felt ashamed at the fear in her heart. She was scared to change the life she had shared with her hunters for thousands of years. She was scared to love Orion and most important of all, she was afraid of getting hurt again. She looked out over the ocean; a feeling of shame and uncertainty laced through her mind. She had the chance to get back what she always wanted, but was she brave enough to do everything that was necessary to achieve her dream?

Orion strode back to the main section of the deck. He received glares from the hunters. Thalia walked up to the son of Poseidon. She saw the hurt look in his eyes. "It didn't go well?" she asked.

Orion nodded. He didn't know whether he should or could spill his feelings to this daughter of Zeus, but Percy seemed to trust her. He sighed. "I know she wants to be with me, but I think she's scared," Orion said.

Thalia was stunned. Artemis was scared of nothing, but she had a feeling he was right. "You'll have to give her time," she replied.

Orion leaned against the ship's rail. He let out a deep breath. "Maybe, I should have stayed dead," he uttered.

Thalia huffed. "You sound like your giving up. That doesn't sound like the stories Artemis told us about you," Thalia revealed.

Orion looked at her in surprise before a sincere smile crossed his face. "She told you about me?" he asked.

Thalia grinned at his change in tone. "She said that you were… I mean are a great hunter. She said that you loved to compete and you would never give up. So, why are you giving up now?" she questioned.

Orion's smile grew. "You're right. Percy is right; you are someone to trust," Orion said.

Thalia's grin widened. "Percy talked about me?" she asked.

"He said that you were like an annoying younger sister," Orion said mischievously.

Thalia's electric blue eyes sparked with electricity. "That damn Kelp Head; I'll get him back for that one," she said before starting to laugh. Orion joined her.

Artemis walked back to the center of the ship. She looked at Orion and Thalia laughing. A sudden pain struck her chest. Was she jealous? She glared at Thalia, but her sister only smiled in return. She looked at Orion, but he didn't look mad, instead he had a steely look of determination in his eyes. It was a look she remembered fondly. It was the look of a competitor.

"I think it's time we got back to the Orion," Orion said to the Commander.

"You named your ship after yourself. That doesn't sound like the Orion I knew," Artemis scolded.

Orion frowned at her words. "Actually, I think my father named me after this ship," Orion explained.

Artemis and the hunters all stared at him questioningly. "The Orion is an ancient Atlantean ship," Orion said.

"It was the Phalanx's ship. The sons of Poseidon found us trapped inside it. We will now use it as a weapon to free our master and home," the Commander said.

Orion jumped to the top of the rail. He balanced himself perfectly. The hunters marveled at the balance and skill he displayed, but Artemis just smiled at the man she loved. "I think it's time we save Atlantis and my father," Orion said. He looked into Artemis's silver eyes. "You can come with us." It didn't sound like a question, actually it sounded hopeful.

Orion smiled at Artemis. The goddess couldn't help, but feel the old feeling of warmth cross through her body at his smile. She looked at her hunters; they seemed shocked at her expression, except for Thalia. Thalia just smiled warmly at her sister. "We are hunters; we'll never pass up a fight," she explained.

Suddenly, two golden lights appeared on the deck. The hunters readied their weapons, but the lights faded into the forms of two familiar goddesses. Orion knew this would happen when he saw Artemis. He knew they wouldn't stay away like Zeus commanded.

Athena and Annabeth stood on the deck of the Argo II. Annabeth looked around the ship fondly. She remembered the good times here.

"Athena, why did you come?" Artemis asked.

Athena glared at her younger sister. "If you can disobey father, then so can I," Athena defended.

"We are here to help," Artemis explained.

"So are we," Athena said as she gestured toward Annabeth.

Orion cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure if Theseus and Percy would be happy to see both of you," Orion disclosed.

Athena glared at the son of Poseidon, but Annabeth just looked down at the deck in sadness.

"I will leave that up to Theseus, not you," Athena said.

Orion rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Theseus would ever love such an arrogant woman. "Whatever, you both may board the ship," Orion said dismissively, earning a glare from Athena that he ignored.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. Orion nodded; maybe there was hope for this goddess after all.

"Let's go," Orion said before jumping over the side and onto the deck of his ship. The others followed his lead.

Orion and the Commander boarded the ship along with the hunters and the goddesses. Orion was the last one on the hull of the Atlantean ship. He looked back at the Argo II and the world of the surface. "I hope to see you again," he said before closing the hatch of the ship.

_**AN:A great deal of Artemis and Orion in this chapter. You didn't think that Athena and Annabeth would let Artemis join in without them. Don't worry; we'll be back in Atlantis next chapter, so stay tuned.**_


	21. Arrogance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Arrogance diminishes wisdom." – _Arabian Proverb_

Chapter 21: Arrogance

_Atlantic Ocean_

The AS Orion floated in the seas of the mid-Atlantic ocean. Orion and his mermen led the three goddesses and the hunters into the main control room. When they entered all eyes were on the three goddesses. At the sight of Athena, the mermen glared with barely controlled anger.

Commander Aquilon stepped up to Orion. "My lord, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he asked.

Orion looked at him completely oblivious to the glares that Athena was getting from the mermen. "Sure about what?" Orion asked.

The Commander sighed. "Your father would not like these goddesses trespassing in his domain," the Commander said.

Orion looked around before an expression of realization crossed his face. "They are with me. My father will not harm them," Orion replied. "No one will harm them." He looked around at the mermen; they immediately went back to their duties.

The Commander bowed in respect. "Understood my lord," he said.

Orion walked to the center of the control room and sat down in the Captain's chair. "Commander, set course for Atlantis, let's make sure that we are discrete," Orion ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," the Commander said. "Helmsman, lower dive planes, set depth for two thousand feet. All ahead slow; rig for silent running."

"Aye, sir," the merman replied.

The boat moved forward slowly. The front view screen opened to reveal the sea green water of the ocean. The boat dove deeper into the sea as it moved toward the great city of Atlantis.

Orion stood from his chair. "Commander, time till arrival?" Orion asked.

The Commander looked at the computer screen in front of him. "Two hours," he said.

Orion looked around at the hunters standing near an empty corner of the room. "Commander, please train the hunters to use these controls," Orion ordered.

"What?" the Commander said in surprise.

"Commander, we will need them to operate the ship while we're gone. They cannot survive at this depth outside the boat," Orion explained.

The Commander didn't look happy, but the glare that he received from Orion told him not to protest anymore. "Yes, my lord," the Commander said.

Orion nodded. Orion looked at the three goddesses. "Let's go to the conference room to discuss strategy," Orion said.

Athena looked at him skeptically. Artemis stepped in front of her sister before Athena could comment. "That's a good idea," Artemis said. Annabeth nodded.

"Follow me," Orion said as he stepped out of the control room. The three goddesses followed him down a long corridor. They reached a red door at the far end of the hallway. The door slid open at Orion's touch.

In the center of the room was a large table made of sea green metal. Six chairs surrounded the table. Orion sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

Once everyone was seated; Orion cleared his throat. "Are you staying onboard when we arrive?" Orion asked.

Athena glared at the son of Poseidon. "I want to see Theseus; I'm going down there," Athena said arrogantly.

Orion rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Orion asked.

"Why not?" Athena asked.

"Mother, you're in Poseidon's realm. Do you really think it's safe for you?" Annabeth asked.

Athena huffed. "They wouldn't dare touch me," Athena said.

Artemis laughed. Athena glared at her sister. "Why are you acting like an arrogant brat?" she asked.

Athena's face turned red. "What? How dare you say that," she yelled.

"Mother, please don't cause trouble. Why are you so upset?" Annabeth pleaded. She had never seen her mother act this way before.

"I need to talk to Theseus," Athena said.

Orion cleared his throat. "I know my brother. He's not going to talk to you with that attitude," Orion said.

"I will talk to him. You're not going to stop me," Athena growled.

Orion's green eyes darkened. He stood up and loomed over the table. Artemis, Athena and Annabeth all stared at him in shock and with a healthy dose of fear. "You're in my father's domain now. There are creatures here that don't give a crap, if you're a goddess or a naïve human. They'll destroy you just the same," Orion snapped.

Athena was taken aback by the son of Poseidon's tone. She sighed as she looked into his sea green eyes that were so much like his older brothers'. "I need to talk to him," she whispered. She had a defeated tone in her voice. She looked up at Orion; the son of Poseidon's hard glare had softened. "I need to apologize."

Orion sighed. "I know," he agreed. "You'll get your chance, if we survive this fight."

Annabeth had a concerned look on her face. "How strong is the enemy force?" Annabeth questioned.

Orion began to pace in front of the three goddesses. "I don't know. Orion and Percy were supposed to scout the area, and then return to the ship. It appears that they changed plans. I assume Percy convinced Theseus to put aside better judgment and rush head on into a battle," Orion explained.

Annabeth sighed. "Such a Seaweed Brain," she commented.

Orion chuckled. "He certainly is," he said. Annabeth smiled at the son of Poseidon.

"What's the plan?" Athena asked curiously.

"We're going to take this boat in close enough to allow the mermen army and myself to get in there and kick some sharkmen butt," Orion said.

"Can we come with you?" Artemis asked.

Orion looked at the goddess of the hunt. All the good memories of their time together seemed to flash through his mind. He shook his head to clear those thoughts. "Can you breathe underwater?" he asked.

Artemis frowned at the question. "Aren't there underwater breathing apparatus on this boat?" Artemis asked.

Orion touched his chin. "Yes, but I'm not sure it will help you with the water pressure. We're two thousand feet underwater," Orion informed.

"We're goddesses, our forms can hold up under the pressure. If we can breathe, we'll be able to stay conscious. We can't die because of a lack of oxygen, but insufficient air would render us useless," Athena explained.

Orion rolled his eyes. "I take back what I thought earlier," he said.

The three goddesses looked at him curiously. "What thought was that?" Artemis asked.

"I now know why Theseus fell in love with Athena," Orion replied. Artemis gave him a look that told him to continue. "My brother talks just like her, as the mortals say they're two peas in a pod." Artemis laughed at the description. Annabeth smiled, but Athena just frowned at the comment. Orion gave them all a crooked grin. Annabeth froze at the sight; he looked like an older version of Percy at that moment.

The intercom in the conference room buzzed. "Orion here," he answered.

"This is Commander Aquilon, my lord," the Commander replied.

"Go ahead Commander," Orion said.

"We have positioned the boat on a plateau overlooking Atlantis. The boat is hidden behind a large rock outcrop," the Commander informed.

"Good work; we'll be right there," Orion said as he ended the connection. Orion turned toward the three goddesses. "It appears that you'll get to see Atlantis sooner than I thought. We'll work on our plan in the control room. Let's go." Orion walked to the door and opened it to allow the others to pass through. Athena never gave away her emotions as she stepped out of the room. Annabeth gave him a small smile. Artemis gave him an encouraging grin as she passed him. Her silver eyes shined in the light of the room. Once the room was vacated, Orion stepped out the door. He gave the room a quick nod and said, "We're coming dad." He rubbed his hands together as he prayed to his father

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis – dungeon<em>

Percy finally shook himself out of his memories. He turned to look at his two brothers. Tyson was asleep. Theseus was drawing symbols into the dirt floor of the cell with his finger. Percy walked over to his brother and sat on the ground cross-legged.

"What're you doing?" Percy questioned.

Theseus looked up at his brother and smiled. "Practicing my ancient Atlantean," Theseus said.

"I thought you didn't know any?" Percy asked.

"I read a few explanatory documents on the ship before we left," Theseus explained. "I've been trying to fully conjugate verbs and form sentence structure."

Percy just stared at his brother stupidly. "What?"

Theseus shook his head. "I'm trying to learn the language."

Percy nodded. "Why didn't you say that?"

Theseus chuckled. "I did, but you're too dense to understand."

Percy frowned. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Theseus shook his head. "Not stupid, but too lazy to keep up with the lessons I taught you."

Percy groaned. "Your lessons are boring."

Theseus raised his hands in defeat. "Why do I even bother?" he asked no one in particular.

Percy grinned. "I think you've finally gone crazy. I knew it would happen; too much information in that head of yours." Percy poke his brother in the head with his finger.

"Very funny; laugh it up, but I don't see you or Orion complaining when my brain saves your butts."

Percy was looking out of the cell. He turned back to Orion with a questioning glance. "What did you say?"

Theseus stood up before rolling his eyes. "Gods, you have the attention span of a gnat."

"No, I don't. You're just really boring." Percy gave his brother a wry smile.

A sound down the corridor drew the attention of the two immortal demigods. Percy and Theseus both stepped up to the bars and looked down the dimly lit corridor. A door opened and in walked two sharkmen with celestial bronze spears. They were clad in bronze armor, but their greyish skin and shark teeth were clearly visible. They walked to the cell and snarled when they saw the two sons of Poseidon.

"It's about time you released us," Theseus exclaimed.

The two sharkmen glared at Theseus. "Our lord doesn't want you, _mammal_," they said.

"Hey, that's Mr. Mammal to you," Theseus quipped.

Percy couldn't help, but smile. "What do you want?" Percy asked.

"Our lord wants you to come with us," the taller sharkman said.

Theseus stepped closer to his brother. "You'll take both of us or none at all," Theseus growled.

The shorter sharkman pulled out a gun and before Percy or Theseus could react he pulled the trigger. A beam of energy struck the Theseus in the chest. Electricity sparked around his body before Theseus fell to the ground unconscious.

"Theseus," Percy yelled. He stretched his arm through the bars to grab the sharkman, but he was engulfed in the same beam of energy. Percy fell to his knees, but unlike his brother, he remained conscious.

"Impossible," the taller sharkman said. He opened the cell door and the two monsters grabbed Percy. The son of Poseidon tried to struggle, but his muscles were on fire from the energy blast. The two sharkmen pulled Percy out of the cell and down the corridor. They moved quickly out of the dungeon, until they reached the double doors that led to the Atlantean throne room. They pushed the door open. Oceanus sat on the throne that once belonged to Poseidon. Amphitrite and Triton sat on either side of him. The sharkmen brought Percy forward and dropped him on the marble floor.

The sharkmen bowed before the Titan of the sea. "Leave us," Oceanus said dismissively. The sharkmen looked at each other for a moment before they rushed out of the throne room.

Percy barely managed to get to his knees. His body felt like it was in an open flame. The pain was terrible, but Percy had been through worse. He looked up at Oceanus. "What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"They don't want you, but I do," an unfamiliar voice said from behind the thrones. Percy tried to see around the thrones, but couldn't.

"Who… who are you," Percy stammered.

A tanned man with white hair and glacial blue eyes stepped out from behind the thrones. "I'm Pontus; primordial god of the seas. It is an honor to finally meet you," Pontus said. His polite tone earned a strange look from Oceanus. "My uncle told me many things about you."

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was definitely filler, but I needed to set the scene for some important events, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	22. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Revenge proves its own executioner." – _John Ford_

_**AN: Pontus was born from Gaea, even though they were married for a time (gross I know). Tartarus is Gaea's brother, just like Nyx is her sister. Therefore, Tartarus is Pontus's uncle, so there you go.**_

Chapter 22: Revenge

_Atlantic Ocean_

Percy knelt before the thrones of Atlantis. He could barely keep his head elevated. The pain from the weapon still made his muscles ache and his nerves tingle. He looked into the blue eyes of Pontus. The two stared at each other, until Pontus finally looked away.

"You are powerful just like Tartarus said," Pontus said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Oceanus glared at Pontus. "Tartarus?" he questioned. Oceanus looked uneasy at the name of the ancient primordial god.

Pontus gave the Titan a sly smile. "My uncle helped train this boy. He's not what he seems," Pontus explained. Oceanus looked at Percy; a hint of fear in the Titan's blue eyes.

Triton shifted on his throne. "Grandfather, he is dangerous. He must be destroyed," Triton urged.

Oceanus glared at his godly grandchild. "He was trained by Tartarus. He must be powerful. We could use that strength to our advantage," Oceanus said.

Amphitrite stared at her father curiously. "How so?" she questioned.

"He despises the wisdom goddess and her daughter. If they were both removed from the fight; Olympus would surely fall," Oceanus explained.

Percy's green eyes narrowed at the Titan. "You know I'm right here," Percy said sarcastically. Pontus smiled at the demigod's attitude.

Oceanus stared down at the son of Poseidon. "Shut-up boy," he yelled. He looked at Pontus, but the primordial god's gaze was fixed on Percy. Oceanus didn't like the god's interest in the boy. "He is our enemy's son. Why do you care about him?"

Pontus smiled. His blue eyes shined at the Titan's question. "My uncle cares for the boy, so I do as well," Pontus said. Pontus turned his gaze upon Oceanus. "You're the one that had the boy's family killed."

At this statement Percy looked up at Pontus with a curious look on his face. "You didn't help?" he asked.

Pontus shook his head furiously. "I don't target humans. Oceanus wanted revenge for the defeat of his brother," Pontus explained.

Percy tried to stand up, but his muscles wouldn't work. He growled in frustration. "I will kill you Titan," Percy yelled.

Oceanus laughed. "I'm immortal; I can't be killed," Oceanus said. "Your father is defeated and your soldiers are imprisoned along with Theseus. I don't know how or why Hades let both of you go from his clutches, but it doesn't matter. The time has come for the Olympians to fall."

Pontus stepped down from the thrones. Amphitrite, Triton and Oceanus kept their eyes on him. The primordial god walked down to Percy and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry for your loss," he apologized sincerely.

Percy was shocked at Pontus's sincerity. "Why do you care?" he asked pointedly. Percy was no longer the naïve and trusting boy he once was.

"Tartarus thinks highly of you, so you must be important to him," Pontus explained.

"I thought you both hated each other?" Percy asked curiously.

Pontus frowned. "The whole Gaea thing?" Pontus asked. Percy nodded. "I never loved her, but Tartarus did. She used him to gain power. She did the same with Oranos. I love Thalassa, but she died in the war with the Titans." Pontus looked at Oceanuse quickly. Percy could see the hatred in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. The boy was sorry. He truly was. That surprised him, but he felt sympathy toward Pontus. The hurt in the god's eyes reminded Percy of his own pain when Annabeth had betrayed him.

"Thank you, you're very kind," Pontus said.

"Get away from the boy Pontus," Oceanus ordered.

Pontus turned and sneered at the Titan. "This is a partnership Titan. You don't order me around," Pontus warned.

Oceanus laughed. "Consider the partnership over. I only used you to get what I wanted," Oceanus explained. Oceanus snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

Pontus didn't look surprised. He almost seemed happy. Oceanus was completely taken aback by the look on Pontus's face. "I know," Pontus said. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room opened and two bodies flew across the room landing on the floor with a sickening crack of breaking bones and cartilage.

Oceanus gasped at the two dead Sharkmen lying on the marble floor of the throne room; dark red blood flowed from their numerous wounds. Their bodies were riddled with wholes and cuts. "What is the meaning of this," Oceanus yelled at Pontus.

Pontus stood still; a wry smile was on his face. Percy was frozen in shock. Dozens of Sharkmen entered the room; they wore gold uniforms, not the blue uniforms that Percy had seen earlier. The Sharkmen pointed their weapons at Oceanus. The Titan's face paled and his eyes grew big. "These soldiers are mine," Pontus declared.

"Where are my soldiers?" Oceanus yelled as he looked around the throne room. Amphitrite and Triton both looked at Pontus with fear in their eyes.

Pontus laughed. "Most joined me willingly; the others are dead," Pontus explained.

Oceanus couldn't speak; he had been double-crossed, but he had tried to do the same to Pontus. He looked down at the marble floor in defeat. "What shall become of us?" he asked.

Pontus's smile grew. "I must give you credit Titan. I thought you would yell and scream at your defeat, but it appears that I was wrong about you," Pontus said. He looked at Percy again. "What should we do with them?"

Oceanus stared at Percy. He knew the boy hated him.

Percy looked at Pontus; he couldn't believe the strange turn of events. "I want him dead," Percy said venomously.

Pontus grinned at the boy's hostility. "My uncle has taught you well. Embrace your anger; it will make you stronger," Pontus instructed. He turned back to Oceanus. "Soldiers, seize them."

Before Oceanus, Amphitrite and Triton could move the Sharkmen were upon them. They began to secure them to the thrones with celestial bronze chains. The three immortals screamed before the Sharkmen gagged them.

Pontus placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. Suddenly, Percy felt his muscles work again. He looked up at the god in wonder. "What did you do?" he asked.

Pontus smiled. "You were hit with a paralysis ray. It was an invention that the Lemurians created during their first war with Atlantis," Pontus explained. "It impacts your nervous system. I only negated the effect with my powers," Pontus said.

Percy stood up carefully. "Thank you. What about my father and brother?" Percy asked.

Pontus smiled. "I have nothing against your father. I had my soldiers take him to the infirmary. Theseus has been brought there as well as Tyson. I'm sorry about his eye. Oceanus was responsible for that. He hates Cyclops," Pontus explained.

"It wasn't your fault. What happens now?" Percy asked.

Pontus grinned at the boy. "We both get our revenge," he said as he glared at Oceanus. Percy nodded as a sadistic smile crossed his lips.

"I can't wait," Percy said.

Pontus snapped his fingers. A large book was brought into the room. Pontus took the old book careful not to damage it. He motioned for the Sharkmen to continue their work.

Percy watched as Pontus skimmed through the pages of the book. The sharkmen moved across the floor of the throne room drawing strange symbols on the ground. When Percy looked at the symbol he had the sense that it was old, older than the gods themselves. "What are they drawing on the ground?" Percy asked.

Pontus looked up from the book and smiled. "This is the Book of Chaos or the First One as the primordial gods called him. He is the creator of all and this book describes many of the spells he made to help his children," Pontus explained. "That symbol on the floor is a combination portal and gateway spell. It is used to free a spirit from imprisonment or to bring an entity back to the world of the living."

"Who are you bringing back?" Percy questioned.

Pontus smiled. "Tartarus," he replied.

Percy's face lit up into a smile. "You will bring him here?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you're friend and master will arrive soon. Don't worry; he will be happy to see you," Pontus said.

The Sharkmen finished their work. They lined the walls of the throne room. Pontus stood in front of the thrones with Percy at his side. Pontus made sure that Percy stood in one specific location in the group of symbols on the floor while Pontus stood on another set. Pontus began to chant the ancient spell. The room darkened and all of the heat left the air in the room. Even the water outside the windows of the throne room became colder; ice formed on the glass. Suddenly, three red lights illuminated the bodies of the three immortals imprisoned on the thrones. The skin of the immortals began to smoke as their bodies began to heat up. Amphitrite tried to scream, but the gag in her mouth prevented it. Her blue skin turned red before catching fire. The same thing happened to Triton. The two immortals burned to ash before the Titan of the sea. Oceanus tried to scream. His blue eyes became red flames as his body combusted. He tried to move, but it was no use. The look on his face was pure horror as his body burned to nothingness.

The symbols on the floor began to glow. Percy looked down at his feet. He began to shift nervously on his spot. He didn't like what was going on. Pontus turned toward the son of Poseidon and pointed. A beam of light left Pontus's finger and struck Percy in the chest. Percy was frozen in place. He couldn't move and his voice wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry my boy, but my uncle needs your body," Pontus said. Percy tried to scream, but he couldn't. A searing pain rushed through his body as darkness and power flooded into his body. The symbols on the floor began to pulse as an ancient power flowed from the underworld into Percy's body. A sudden flash of a bright red light flooded the throne room. When the light faded Pontus stood before the body of Percy Jackson. Percy lay on the floor with his eyes closed. Pontus put the book down, and then he knelt beside the immortal demigod's body. He placed his hand over the boy's face and chanted again in an ancient language. He removed his hand. Percy's eyes opened. Percy's green eyes were still there, but around the pupil was a reddish glow and the whites of his eyes were now red like blood. Pontus helped him to his feet, and then he bowed his head.

An evil grin spread across Percy's face. "Hello nephew," Percy said. His voice was deeper and echoed throughout the throne room.

Pontus smiled. "Tartarus, I'm so happy that you're here," he said.

Percy or Tartarus gave a slight nod. "You're one of the few who would be happy my nephew. From now on the world will shudder at my presence. The world of mortals will be no more. Hate, war and suffering shall prevail," Tartarus began. Pontus nodded. "The Fates will not stop us. The rule of destiny is over."

_**AN: Did you all see that coming? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	23. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "The aim of the wise is not to secure pleasure, but to avoid pain." – _Aristotle_

Chapter 23: Pain

The final merman stepped out of the AS Orion. Orion stood near the airlock with the three goddesses beside him. The hunters stood at attention before their Lady. A few of them gave Orion dirty looks. One hunter looked about fourteen years old. Her gaze gave Orion cold chills. She gave him a cold stare, like he was the worst thing in the world.

Artemis said her goodbyes before Thalia led the hunters back to the control room.

Artemis walked over to Orion and the others, but Orion pulled her to the side. Artemis gave him a curious look. "Who is that girl?" he asked.

Artemis saw the girl he pointed to. Her eyes widened. "She's just a hunter," she said.

Orion gave her a skeptical look. "You know exactly who she is. Why are you trying to hide her identity?"

Artemis frowned. "Why are you so interested?" she asked.

"She was gave me the evil eye the whole time they were in here, plus her looks are much harsher than the other hunters. What's her name?" Orion asked again.

Artemis sighed. She knew that Orion wouldn't give up until he knew. He would never stop until he finished something. Most would call him determined, but she always said he was stubborn. "Her name is Silena," she said.

Orion repeated the name over in his mind. He wasn't as smart as Theseus, but even he could remember hearing that name before. A strange feeling came over him as his instincts kicked in. This was why he was the greatest hunter that ever lived. He had the best instincts imaginable. "Silena Blofis," Orion announced. Annabeth and Athena both looked at him, but Artemis just stared at him in wonder.

"How did you figure it out?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Percy mentioned his sister's name when Hazel showed up in Elysium," Orion replied.

"Percy's sister is a hunter?" Annabeth questioned.

Artemis sighed. "Yes, we found her and Hazel. It was too late for the daughter of Pluto, but Silena was unharmed. At least _physically_," Artemis explained.

"What do you mean by _physically_?" Athena asked curiously.

"She doesn't hate men, but she despises Percy," Artemis said.

"Why?" Orion asked. He was shocked that anyone could hate Percy, especially his own sister.

"She blames him for dying; for not being there to save their parents," Artemis explained.

"I always wondered why he went to fight those sharkmen by himself. His fatal flaw should have made him stay to see that his family was protected," Athena said.

Annabeth looked down at the ground. Artemis could tell that she knew the reason. "His life wasn't worth living anymore," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Orion asked curiously.

Annabeth looked up. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I betrayed him; I was his link to the mortal world when he bathed in the Styx. He may have lost the curse, but I guess that link was still strong," she explained.

"So, his fatal flaw stopped working. He lost what was most important to him and he gave up on everything else," Athena reasoned.

Orion sat on the ground with his head in his hands. "Oh gods," he said.

Artemis looked at the man she loved worriedly. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"He's lost his loyalty. This doesn't bode well. He has terrible anger issues now, but Theseus and I always thought his fatal flaw would see him through, but without it, I don't know what'll happen," Orion explained.

Artemis put her hand on Orion's shoulder. The son of Poseidon looked up into her silver eyes. "It will be okay; I'll be there to help," Artemis reassured.

Annabeth grabbed her mother by the arm and pulled her forward. Athena glared at her daughter. "We'll be there to help as well," Annabeth said. Athena frowned, but Annabeth gave her an angry glare. Athena nodded reluctantly.

Orion stood up. He gave Artemis a quick smile before opening the airlock. The four immortals walked into the airlock. Hanging on the walls inside the airlock were three golden helmets.

"What are these?" Athena asked.

"You're breathing apparatus," Orion replied.

Annabeth looked at them curiously. "These are helmets," she said.

Orion grinned. They are dive helmets that have been specifically engineered by my father's Alantean engineers to pull oxygen out of the water. It will never run out of air," Orion explained.

Athena and Annabeth stared at the helmets admiringly. "These are incredible," Annabeth said.

The three goddesses placed their helmets on as Orion flooded the airlock. The three goddesses gave Orion the thumbs up signal. Orion opened the outer doors. Orion led the way as they swam to catch up with the Phalanx. They reached Commander Aquilos and his soldiers a few minutes later. The Commander and his soldiers huddled behind a group of boulders as they eyed the city below.

The Commander saluted as Orion appeared at his side. "My lord, it appears that the city is being guarded by several hundred sharkmen," the Commander explained.

Athena and Annabeth approached. Athena was about to speak, but Annabeth cut her off. "Can we help?" she asked.

The Commander glared at the two goddesses. "We don't need their help," the Commander spat.

Orion glared at the merman. "They are here to help us. I vouched for them remember?" Orion asked. His voice was filled with annoyance.

The Commander nodded. "I understand," he said. He turned to the two grey eyed goddesses. "I apologize; we would appreciate the assistance." It was clear that he only said this because Orion made him do it.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. She looked at her mother and gestured for her to speak.

"We will need a distraction," Athena began. "We need the sharkmen to move away from the back entrance." She pointed to the entrance that was guarded by a hundred sharkmen.

The Commander nodded. "I can split my force into two; the first will attack head on and the other will conduct a flanking motion and attack the weak side here. They will have to draw in forces from other locations to shore up their lines," the Commander said.

Athena stared at the merman; she was shocked that he had come up with such a sound plan. "A very good idea Commander," she complimented. The Commander nodded.

"Good, so we have a plan now. Commander, you will lead your forces to hit the main entrance. Your second in command will lead the remainder of your forces to attack the weak point," Orion said as he watched for the reactions of the others.

"What will you do?" the Commander asked.

Orion smiled. "I'm going to kill some sharkmen and get in that entrance," he said. He looked at Artemis and the other two goddesses. "They're coming with me."

The Commander looked at the three goddesses warily before addressing Orion, "As you command, my lord."

The Commander stood and addressed his forces before the Phalanx split into two equal forces. They hurried on their way to begin the assault.

Orion and the three goddesses stood behind the boulders and watched for their opportunity to rush the entrance. The small hatchway was only big enough for one person to go through at a time.

Noise of weapons clamoring and the reverberations of explosions moved through the ocean as the Phalanx attacked the sharkmen. A second round of fighting began on the other side of the city. All but ten of the sharkmen left their position guarding the hatchway to reinforce the solders on the other side of the city.

"It's time," Orion said. The three goddesses stood up to rush the enemy, but Orion held his hand up to stop them. "It's time for some fun." Athena and Annabeth gave him strange looks, but Artemis's face lit up in a big smile as Orion's bow appeared in his hand. He turned, aimed and fired one arrow after the other at speeds that even Artemis thought was impossible. In ten seconds Orion had killed all of the sharkmen guarding the hatchway.

Orion turned to the goddesses. Annabeth and Athena just stared at him in awe. Artemis on the other hand couldn't stop herself; she rushed forward and hugged him tightly. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away, but the blush on her cheeks clearly showed her embarrassment.

Orion wore the goofiest grin on his face. Athena and Annabeth smirked at Artemis's red face. Annabeth looked at Orion and at that moment she could definitely tell which brother Percy was the most like. Orion's stupid grin was almost exactly like Percy's.

Orion finally straightened up before clearing his throat. "Yeah, we better get inside," he said as he darted off toward the hatchway with the goddesses rushing to catch up with him. Orion reached the hatch and touched it experimentally. The red light next to the hatch turned green as a loud click signaled that the lock was disengaged. Orion pulled the hatch open, but none of the water that they floated in moved through the hatch. Orion moved his hand forward and touched a strange blue force field. His hand passed through the field, but none of the water that surrounded him followed. This force field was specifically designed to keep the water out.

Athena marveled at the technology that it took to create such a force field. Orion stepped through as Athena and the other followed. Once inside the hatchway, the goddesses removed their helmets.

"This technology is incredible," Athena exclaimed.

Annabeth touched the mechanisms around the hatch. "I don't see an emitter. How is the force field projected?" she asked.

Athena looked around as well. "Incredible," she said excitedly.

Orion rolled his eyes and Artemis gave him an amused smile. "Are you two going to study that thing until we're surrounded by sharkmen?" Orion asked sarcastically.

Annabeth turned around; her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I got carried away," she admitted.

Athena glared at Orion. "Learning is not a waste of time," Athena protested.

Orion smiled. "You really do sound like Theseus," Orion mocked.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "We need to find Percy and Theseus," she urged.

Orion smiled. "Let's get going," Orion said before beginning the long walk down the corridor. Alarms rang out throughout the city. "It looks like the Phalanx is doing their job."

Orion arrived at a split in the corridor. He looked down both hallways. "Left or right?" he asked.

Athena and Annabeth studied the corridors. Artemis walked over to Orion. She touched his hand carefully. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry," Artemis began.

Orion wrapped his arm around her. "I know you're sorry and we'll talk about everything some more when this fight is over, but right now I need to stay focused. My family needs me," Orion said.

Artemis returned his smile. "I understand; I've waited two thousand years for you, another day or so won't hurt," she conceded.

They both pulled apart to see Athena and Annabeth watching them closely. Annabeth wore a small smile, while Athena tried to act neutral, but Artemis could tell that she was happy for her.

"Have we decided on a direction?" Orion asked.

"We'll take the left corridor; a large group walked that way recently," Athena explained.

Orion looked at the ground and it was clearly evident by the scratches and dirt on the floor that she was correct. "Good idea, let's move," Orion said as he led the way down the corridor. The four immortals jogged quickly down the corridor, until they reached a large cavernous room with white walls and ceiling. A large celestial bronze cage was in the middle of the room with over a hundred mermen in it. "They're part of the Phalanx." Orion ran to the door and spoke to the closest merman, 'What happened?"

"Oceanus was waiting for us. He knew we were coming," the merman said.

"How?" Orion asked.

"We don't know," the merman conceded.

"Where are Percy and Theseus?" Orion questioned.

The merman sighed. "They took them further down this corridor," he explained.

"The lock is celestial bronze; our weapons won't work on it," Athena said.

Orion smiled. "Here's something that Theseus taught me. I don't even want to know where he learned it. I know it wasn't from any of his books," Orion said. Orion pulled out two small pieces of wire. "Theseus taught us to never leave this at home." Orion began to pick the lock until a few seconds later the latch clicked and the door opened. The goddesses all stared at Orion. "I guess I learned something from the old King after all." Athena even smiled at Orion's statement.

The mermen stood before Orion and saluted. "My lord, we are at your service," the merman said.

Orion nodded. "The main battle is outside. Do what you can to cause turmoil in the city. Try to find some more allies, if possible," Orion ordered. The mermen saluted before running away in formation to cause mayhem and chaos in the enemy's ranks.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"We're going to follow this corridor until we find Theseus," Orion explained. He turned and began to jog down the corridor with the three goddesses behind him. The corridor narrowed as they reach two small cells. The one on the right was empty, but the one on the left held two very familiar prisoners.

A large Cyclops sat on the floor with his head bandaged. He held an unconscious Theseus in his arms.

"Tyson," Annabeth said. The Cyclops looked up; Annabeth gasped at the sight of the bandage wrapped around his eye.

"Anniebeth," Tyson said. He tried to look around for her, but he couldn't.

Tears flowed down Annabeth's cheeks. She would never cry before, but since her betrayal of Percy, she couldn't help but cry when she was sad. "Oh Tyson, what did they do to you?" she asked sadly.

"The shark things took my eye," Tyson replied.

Orion stepped up to the bars. "You're Tyson, our brother?" Orion asked.

"Brother?" Tyson questioned.

"My name is Orion; I'm a son of Poseidon too," Orion explained.

"Percy said you'd come," Tyson said sadly.

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"They took him; I don't know where," Tyson said.

Orion pulled out the wires and quickly picked the lock. The door opened and he rushed inside. He put his hand on Tyson's large shoulder. Tyson began to cry. It broke Orion's heart. This was the first time he had met Tyson, but he could tell that the Cyclops loved Percy. Orion touched Theseus's neck; he sighed when he felt a strong pulse. Theseus was immortal, but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt. He reached forward and shook Theseus carefully.

"King, get up," Orion yelled as he shook his older brother.

Theseus smiled before he said, "Shut up Hunter; you're too loud." He finally opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Orion. He looked around again; his smile faded quickly. "Where's Percy?"

Orion frowned. "They took him away," Orion replied.

Theseus sat up quickly. He turned toward the cell door and froze at the sight of Athena. Athena stared back as she gave him a small smile before she stepped forward into the cell. "Theseus," she said.

Theseus just stared at her; he didn't even try to speak. Orion helped him stand up. Athena stepped toward the eldest son of Poseidon.

Theseus raised his hand to stop her. "Don't come any closer," he said. Orion looked at his brother worriedly.

Athena stopped and looked into Theseus's green eyes. "I missed you," she admitted.

Theseus just stared at her like she was insane. "You missed me," he repeated. Athena nodded. "Why, didn't find another demigod to play with?"

Athena frowned at his tone. "I'm sorry for hurting you," Athena said sincerely.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be sorry?" Theseus asked. His blood began to boil at the audacity of this goddess. "You threw me away like a useless toy. Why should I ever forgive you?"

Athena began to get angry too. Didn't he know how hard it was for her to swallow her pride. "I should have never come here," she admitted sadly.

Theseus stepped toward her. "You should have stayed on Olympus. I warned you up there that I didn't want anything to do with you, and I meant it," Theseus yelled. "I hate you." He stormed passed her knocking her back against the bars of the cell. Orion was stunned at the anger emanating from Theseus. He had thought his brother had forgiven Athena, but clearly he hadn't.

Artemis and Annabeth approached Athena to make sure she was unharmed. Athena waved them off. She stepped out of the cell and walked in the opposite direction in which Theseus had gone.

Annabeth was going to follow her, but Artemis grabbed her arm. Annabeth looked at her aunt curiously. "Leave her alone. She has suffered for a long time for what she did. I think Theseus's reaction finally showed her the consequences of her actions," Artemis said.

Annabeth sighed. She looked up at her aunt and at Orion. "Will Percy hate me like that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Artemis said. She turned to Orion.

The son of Poseidon helped Tyson stand up. He carried him to a bed in the cell and helped him lay down. "Sleep brother," he said. Tyson nodded before his loud snoring rocked the cell. Orion turned toward the two goddesses. "I would hope that Percy's reaction was that good." Orion walked around the two goddesses and toward his brother. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Orion walked down the hallway after his older brother. Theseus sat on the ground in the hallway with his head in his hands. Orion stopped when he saw the position his brother was in.

"Theseus," Orion said. Theseus looked up his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. Orion had never seen his brother cry before. He walked slowly to his brother and dropped to the ground directly across from his brother. "I'm sorry that I brought them."

Theseus nodded. "I understand, I'm sure they didn't give you much of a chance to tell them no," he said.

Orion grinned. "They're pretty stubborn," Orion agreed.

"So, you and Artemis?" Theseus inquired.

Orion shrugged. "I don't know. She apologized to me, but I still have some issues with it," Orion admitted.

"When you mean _it_, you mean the fact that she killed you, right?" Theseus asked.

Orion frowned. "She didn't know it was me," Orion defended, but Theseus could tell it was a weak defense.

"She killed a person in cold blood, just because Apollo said that he was a rapist," Theseus said.

Orion looked down at the ground sadly. "She realized the mistake. She knows that it is wrong to be judge and executioner," Orion said.

"All the gods think they can be the judge and executioner," Theseus griped.

"You sound like Percy." Orion said with a smirk on his face.

Theseus looked at his hands; the sadness in his green eyes was clearly visible. "It's my fault they took him."

Orion huffed. "No its not; you couldn't have stopped them." Orion stared into his older brother's eyes. "We'll get him back."

Theseus nodded. "What do we do with them?" he said as he pointed back down the hallway.

Orion sighed. "They're here now; we can't send them back, besides they can help us get Percy and our father back."

Theseus ran his hand through his short hair. "I'm okay with the others, but how do I stay around _her_? The pain is almost too much to handle."

Orion kicked his brother's foot. "Don't let her get to you. I can see why you were attracted to her, but gods man, can she be anymore conceited and arrogant?"

Theseus laughed at the description. "She can be, but there is another side to her," Theseus said once his laughter stopped. "She's the smartest person I ever knew and the kindest."

Orion rolled his eyes. "The smart part I can see, but kind, I don't see it."

"I think she's closed herself off since she broke things off with me."

"How do you know?"

Theseus smiled. "I spoke to some of her children in Elysium. I analyzed my conversations with them throughout the years; she's changed a lot."

Orion shook his head. "You conducted a survey analysis of her personality changes?"

Theseus's face turned red. "Yeah."

Orion laughed. "Oh gods, you're hopeless."

Theseus stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "I might be hopeless, but I'm still your older brother. Let's go, we've got our family to save."

"Hold up," Orion said. Theseus stopped and turned to face his brother. "You still love her don't you?"

Theseus's green eyes became dull. "I never stopped, even when I went crazy with anger and pain. I love her, but I don't know if I can forgive her. I sound crazy, don't I?"

Orion shook his head. "No, I think that might be the smartest thing you ever told me."

Theseus laughed. "Nah, it's just the smartest thing that you actually understood," Theseus quipped.

Orion frowned. "Are you calling me stupid?" he asked playfully.

Theseus raised his hands in surrender. "Of course not, I'm calling you hopelessly dense and lazy, just like our younger brother," he said as he punched his brother in the shoulder. "Let's go."

Theseus jogged back down the hallway with his brother behind him. They reached the cell block and saw the three goddesses waiting for them. Theseus did his best to ignore Athena, but he couldn't help to see the pain in her eyes.

Artemis stepped forward and pulled Orion to the side. Theseus watched the two, but turned away as not to pry in their conversation.

"Is everything okay now?" Artemis asked.

"He still loves her, but he doesn't know if he can forgive her," Orion said.

"So, why was he so angry?" Artemis asked.

"He's had three thousand years to bottle up all of that hurt. He hates himself for the things that he did after she broke his heart. I think he blames himself more than he blames her, but it's just easier to yell at her than to beat himself up," Orion said.

Artemis was quiet for a moment. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

"Artemis, I could never hate you. I love you, but I'm not sure I can trust you again. I just don't know," Orion admitted.

Artemis looked down sadly. "I understand; I need to earn your trust," she said.

Orion smiled at her. "Let's go before they start to worry about us," Orion urged.

The two joined the others. Athena stayed at her daughter's side. Artemis could tell that she didn't want to get yelled at by Theseus again. Theseus gave his brother a slight nod. "They took Percy to the throne room. I believe Poseidon is near there as well," Theseus informed.

"Let's go," Orion said as he led the way with Theseus at his side. The group jogged down the corridor until they reached the large double doors. Alarms sounded throughout the city. "It looks like the small group of the Phalanx is doing its job."

Theseus nodded. He placed his hands on the doors. "It's time for us to do our job," Theseus said as he pushed the door open.

The group ran through the doors with their weapons at the ready.

"Nice of you to join us," a strange, but familiar voice said from the central throne. The group looked up to see Percy Jackson sitting on the throne with Poseidon's trident in his hand.

"Percy," Annabeth said. She froze in shock at his red glowing eyes.

"What's going on here?" Theseus asked.

A man stepped from behind the thrones. His blue eyes glowed with power. "I am Pontus," he said. The group stared at the primordial god in shock.

"Where is Oceanus?" Theseus asked.

An evil smile spread across Pontus's face. "He's dead and so are Amphitrite and Triton," he said.

"What?" Orion asked.

"I killed them, it was necessary to bring my uncle back," Pontus explained.

"You're uncle?" Athena questioned.

Pontus shook his head. "Pardon me; I forgot to introduce my uncle and lord," he said as he pointed at Percy.

"Percy, what's going on?" Orion asked.

"He's not Percy anymore," Pontus said. The four immortals stared at him expectantly. "I present to you, Tartarus, son of Chaos and my uncle."

The five immortals were stunned. "What in Hades have you done to my brother?" Theseus yelled. Orion's bow appeared in his hand as he pulled back an arrow and aimed for Pontus.

Tartarus laughed. The sound echoed throughout the throne room. "Percy is no more," Tartarus said. His voice was too deep to be Percy's. He moved his hand and Orion's bow flew across the throne room. "I have returned to the world of the living and nothing shall ever be same."

_**AN: You've been asking for a longer chapter, so here it is. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	24. Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "By that sin fell the angels." – _William Shakespeare_

Chapter 24: Sin

_Atlantis_

"What?" Theseus yelled. His green eyes darkened until they were nearly as black as his hair. Orion's eyes seemed to instinctively change to match his brother's. "What have you done to him?"

Tartarus laughed at the question. "He did it to himself. He wanted to gain power. He wanted to be the strongest hero ever," Tartarus explained.

"He would never agree to have his body taken over," Annabeth yelled. She looked down at the ground sadly. "He saw what Kronos did to Luke."

Tartarus's red eyes flared. "Always Luke, you're still stuck on that guy after he betrayed you. I really feel sorry for Perseus. You're as disloyal as your mother," he said angrily.

"I love Percy. Luke was like a brother to me. What Percy and I had was real," Annabeth growled.

Tartarus grinned menacingly at the daughter of Athena. "Why did you choose godhood when Percy turned it down _again_?" Tartarus asked tauntingly.

"It wasn't my fault. My mother and Hypnos made me do it," Annabeth explained.

Tartarus laughed at the idea. "You are lying to yourself. Hypnos and Athena showed you the deepest desires in your heart. Hypnos used your fatal flaw against you, but your mother hoped you would overcome it because of your love for Perseus. However, you're just a weak girl, not worthy of immortality," Tartarus said. His eyes pulsed with power as he showed the events over and over again within Annabeth's mind.

Annabeth broke down in tears. "It can't be. I wouldn't do that to him," she denied, but her words were hollow. She had been influenced, but it the end it was her decision. She had betrayed Percy's trust to satisfy her deepest desires and her pride. Annabeth fell to the ground sobbing as she held her head in her hands.

"Leave her alone," Athena yelled as she stepped toward the primordial god.

"I'm not hurting her. I only showed her the truth of her betrayal. Would you like to see yours?" Tartarus asked.

"What do you mean?" Athena questioned, as her anger changed to curiosity.

"Athena, don't listen to him," Theseus said.

Athena turned toward the man she loved. She saw the concern in his eyes, but her fatal flaw wouldn't let her relent. She turned back to Tartarus. "Show me."

Tartarus's red eyes glowed as he stared into the grey eyes of the goddess. Theseus, Orion and Artemis moved toward Tartarus, but they stopped abruptly as the primordial god moved his hand sending the two brothers and the goddess of the hunt flying into the marble wall. "Wait your turn."

Tartarus looked back into the eyes of Athena. The goddess couldn't look away. She was transfixed on the god's red eyes. "This was your betrayal," Tartarus began. He showed her a scene in a garden near the Acropolis in Athens. She was seated on a stone bench with Theseus. He held her close to his side. It was a time when she had never felt happier, but that happiness would be short lived. "Do you remember that day?"

Athena nodded. "Yes, it was a happy day… and a sad one," she admitted.

"The day you broke your lover's heart," Tartarus said. The scene changed to show her arguing with Theseus that they needed to call off their relationship because he was mortal and she was a goddess. Athena stood stoically as she broke Theseus's heart. The demigod broke down in sobs as he walked away. Athena stood their sadly as her own heart broke. "This was the day Theseus was destroyed."

Athena looked at the god strangely. "No it wasn't he married and had a son," she argued.

Tartarus's eyes flashed. "Did he love her? Did their relationship end well?" In answer to his question Tartarus showed a scene where Theseus agreed with Herakles that he would marry Hippolyta to seal the peace between Greece and the Amazons. Athena stood there in shock. She always thought Theseus had loved her.

Theseus was pressed against the wall as he listened to Tartarus. The memories flooded through his mind. The guilt and the pain clenched within his chest.

Athena looked over at Theseus with hope in her eyes, but when she saw his pain her curiosity peaked. "What happened?"

Tartarus smiled at the question. "She bore him a son, but Theseus never really loved her. He became weak and Phaedra seduced him with her magic. He broke Hippolyta's heart and the Queen of the Amazons took her own life," Tartarus explained. The image of Hippolyta stabbing herself in the heart flashed through Athena's and Theseus's minds.

Athena's eyes stung with tears. She looked over at Theseus and his head was lowered in shame as his own tears dripped onto the marble floor. "Why show me this?" she asked.

"You were the root cause. He would have never agreed to the arranged marriage, if you hadn't broken his heart. He was not the same man after your betrayal. Let's look at some more," Tartarus said. Athena looked at him. She couldn't move. Tartarus's eyes held her in place. "His son Hippolytus was another betrayal. Hippolytus hated Phaedra; he could see what she did to his father. However, Theseus was too weak and too heart-broken to see through the witch's game. She told Theseus that Hippolytus had raped her and that she was with child. Theseus became enraged. Someone else that he loved betrayed him. He prayed to his father Poseidon to end the young man's life." Tartarus's eyes flashed. A scene flashed through the minds of Athena and Theseus. Hippolytus rode his chariot along the beach pulled by two beautiful black stallions. A sea monster spooked the horses causing the young man to fall off his chariot. The horses dragged the boy to his death.

Athena cried even more now. She knew about his son's death, but she never knew that Theseus had asked his own father to kill the boy. She looked at Theseus, but the eldest son of Theseus sat on the floor with his head in his hands. He was broken as he relived the evil thing that he did. "Why?" she asked.

Tartarus smiled. "He was under Phaedra's influence, but in the end it was the thought of another betrayal that sent him over the edge. Theseus was a tragic hero and you were the trigger. You were his downfall. After the death of his son, he left Athens never to return. Theseus had exiled Phaedra when he finally discovered her treachery, but it was too late, the damage was done. He traveled the world until he arrived at Scyros. Phaedra persuaded the King of Scyros to befriend and kill Theseus, which he did by throwing the son of Poseidon off a cliff. A tragic end to a very tragic hero," Tartarus finished.

Athena looked at Theseus again. She never knew the details of all these tragedies. She had been the root cause of them. She had broken him and left his mind weak and spirit defeated. She was to blame. She led him to his downfall. "I didn't make those decisions for him," she protested.

Tartarus laughed. "Your pride still forbids you from accepting your culpability in his tragic life. I feel sorry for you Athena. No wonder you've been so unhappy these past several millennia," Tartarus said.

Athena spat at the god. "You won't break me like you did them," she said.

Tartarus's evil grin widened. "Your pride is your downfall. You didn't leave Theseus because of his lack of immortality. You could have made him immortal. You betrayed him because you were jealous of his mind and of his leadership ability, but most of all because you hated his father," Tartarus said.

"Poseidon dishonored my temple. He could never get over his loss of Athens," Athena argued.

"Lies, Poseidon dishonored your temple with Medusa to punish you for betraying Theseus. He didn't hold a grudge against you because of Athens. In fact, he let you win," Tartarus said.

The goddess's grey eyes widened with shock at the news. "What?" she asked.

"You gave the city an olive tree, which they can use for the fruit or to create oil, but Poseidon only gave them a salt water spring," Tartarus said.

Athena nodded. "A terrible gift," she said, but then she realized what she said. "He threw the contest."

Tartarus's red eyes flared with dark energy. "He let you win. He cared for you. You were his favorite niece because of the chariot. He wanted to repay you for that collaboration, but your competitive side couldn't or wouldn't see it. He let you win, so how much pain did your hubris cause with the feud you picked with him? You hurt his son and you belittled his accomplishments. He's the second most powerful god, but you treated him like a minor one. No wonder he hated you. All of this conflict, hurt and hate was your fault. You are to blame.

The pain of the memories of all she had done flooded through the goddess's mind. She fell to her knees as she was forced to see all that she'd done because of her pride and arrogance. Athena broke down on the floor of the throne room. Her tears ran across the marble floor.

Tartarus waved his hand. Artemis fell to the floor. She walked over to her sister. She tried to bend down to help Athena, but Tartarus stopped her. Artemis's body was forced to turn toward the primordial god. He made her look into his eyes. "Now it's your turn goddess," Tartarus began.

"Leave her alone," Orion yelled.

Tartarus smiled. "You have a good heart Orion, like Percy. However, you have even worse taste in women," he said ominously. Tartarus turned back toward Artemis. "Let's relive all the evil that you've done."

Artemis raised her head. "I don't fear you," she exclaimed.

"You have nothing to fear from me, goddess. Your own deeds shall show you the betrayal and evil you've committed," Tartarus explained. His red eyes glowed again as he focused on the memories and deeds that the goddess of the hunt had committed. "You claim to save maidens from the evil of men, but what about the evil deeds of women?"

"Women do not commit evil," Artemis defended.

Tartarus laughed. "You saw the betrayal conducted by your own sister. You've seen the betrayal of your niece, but what about your own deeds?" he asked.

"I do not fear the acts I've committed," Artemis said.

Tartarus's eyes darkened. "Perhaps you should," he said. "You hate men, don't' you?"

Artemis frowned at the question. "Most men, but… not all," she said as she looked at Orion.

Tartarus laughed. "Well, it's nice that you care for one man, even though you killed him," he spat.

"Who are you to judge me?" Artemis asked.

Tartarus smirked. "I don't judge. I'll let you decide," Tartarus explained. "How many men have you killed?"

Artemis just stared at the god warily. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a simple question. How many men have you killed?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said in frustration.

"You killed so many that you can't remember the number," Tartarus taunted. He looked over at Orion. "Do you really know this goddess? Do you know all the horrible things she's done because of her hatred of men?"

Orion glared at the primordial god. "What are you trying to prove?" he asked.

"I don't want to prove anything. I just wanted to show that her betrayal wasn't an accident. She killed you because you were a man. Your identity didn't make a difference," Tartarus explained.

Artemis huffed. "I would never have shot that arrow, if I knew it was Orion," Artemis said.

"Is that so?" Tartarus asked.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed.

"Did you believe those rumors that your hunters spread about Orion?" Tartarus asked.

Artemis looked around nervously, but only for a moment. "What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"Don't play dumb huntress. Your hunters spread rumors that Orion thought he was a better hunter than you and that he flirted with them," Tartarus explained. "You believed the rumors without question."

"I… I don't… know what you're talking about," Artemis stammered.

"You know damn well what I'm saying," Tartarus yelled. "You killed men and boys. You turned them into animals and killed them. You had no proof they were evil. You relied on your hatred and prejudice of men. You treated them no better than animals, worse even. You accidentally killed Orion because you believed your brother, but when you found out it was Orion you killed you were secretly happy that he was dead. You were happy because you wouldn't get your heart broken when you finally witnessed his betrayal."

Orion stood there stunned. "You believed those rumors. You were happy when I died. Why?" Orion asked, as the hurt seeped into his words.

Tears fell from Artemis's eyes. "I expected the worse from you. I waited for you to betray me. I knew it would come, but it never did. When I… I heard the rumors… I believed them… I don't know why," Artemis said.

"You believed them because you hated men. I went against those beliefs and you were relieved when you thought I had betrayed you. I can't believe you would think that. Tartarus is right; how many men have you killed? How many were innocent, like me?" Orion asked as he slumped to marble floor beside his brother. "I can't believe I love… I loved you," Orion finished.

Artemis fell to the ground. The look of betrayal on Orion's face was too much for her to handle. "I love you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Artemis said. She tried to crawl toward Orion.

Orion glared at her. "Stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you," Orion said.

"Please Orion, please don't leave me. I can't…" Artemis started to say, but was cut off by Orion.

"Don't come near me. I don't want anything to do with you or your damn hunters. Just go away. I hate you," Orion yelled.

Artemis stopped. She sat up on the floor and sobbed into her hands. Artemis never thought she could be broken, but the sight of Orion's hurt and anger toward her broke her heart. The memories of everyone she killed came flooding into her mind. Those men and boys that could have been innocent, the thought broke her. Her proud and confident demeanor was gone. She was a broken little girl now. Broken like Athena and Annabeth.

Tartarus sat on his throne surveying the people he destroyed without even wielding his sword. He had destroyed their hearts and minds. He looked over at Pontus and grinned at his nephew. "Now you see true power. No master bolt or trident," he said as he twirled Poseidon's trident in his hand. "No weapon can beat the ability to destroy someone from the inside."

_**AN: I hope everyone like this chapter. How can they beat Tartarus when he can destroy you with your own emotions? When he can destroy you with your own sins? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	25. Loyalty

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other." – _Mario Puzo_

Chapter 25: Loyalty

_AS Orion_

Thalia sat in the command chair in the center of the control room. Her sisters, the hunters were at the stations they had been assigned. Thalia was proud of them; they had learned quickly and were in complete control of this advanced ship.

"Thalia," someone called.

Thalia turned to see Silena. Thalia looked at her friend that she considered as a younger sibling. Silena had dark brown hair and blue eyes that matched her mothers. Thalia marveled at the resemblance between Silena and Sally Jackson-Blofis, her mother. "Yes Silena, do you need something?" Thalia asked.

Silena looked at the main screen that overlooked the city of Atlantis and the battle that raged before them. "Shouldn't we help them?" she asked.

Thalia frowned. "We were ordered to remain here and protect the ship," Thalia replied.

"We should be helping. Lady Artemis is down there. She could need us,"Silena said in frustration.

Thalia sighed at the temperamental nature of the girl. She was so much like her older half-brother, it sometimes drove Thalia mad. "Silena, orders are orders. We cannot disobey our mistress," Thalia scolded.

A sly grin crossed Silena's face. "She said to protect the ship; she didn't say where to protect it," Silena said.

Thalia's eyes narrowed before her own devious smile crossed her lips. Thalia hated to sit back and watch a fight. "Go to your station, prepare for battle," Thalia ordered. Silena grinned before running off to her duty station. "Attention hunters, we are going into battle. Prepare all defensive and weapons systems for combat. Remember what you have learned," Thalia said.

Phoebe approached Thalia. "Thalia, this is against Artemis's orders," Phoebe said.

Thalia turned and looked at her closest friend among the hunters. "No its not, she said to protect the ship. She didn't say where," Thalia argued.

Phoebe looked over at Silena and frowned. "You're letting the kid persuade you," Phoebe replied.

Thalia grinned at her friend. "Are you jealous?" she asked.

Phoebe's face turned red. "I'm not jealous; I've been a hunter for far longer than you or Silena. I'm reminding you of our orders," Phoebe said just barely holding in her anger.

Thalia stood before stepping closer to her friend. "I'm reminding you that I'm the lieutenant. Now, you've got your orders, prepare for battle," Thalia growled.

Phoebe was a little startled at Thalia's ferocity, but she nodded and went back to her duty station. She hit a few buttons and turned back to her friend. "Weapons and defensive systems online, all duty stations ready," Phoebe informed.

"Good, set a course for Atlantis, best possible speed. Rig for battle stations, shields up and arm weapon systems," Thalia said.

"Aye, course set and all weapons and defensive systems on," Phoebe said.

Thalia looked at Silena. Silena nodded before turning back to her duty station. "Here we go," Thalia said.

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis – Throne room<em>

Tartarus surveyed the aftermath of his confrontations. He looked over at Pontus; the primordial god of the sea eyed the fallen goddesses and immortals with pity in his eyes. "Don't get soft on me now. They must be broken before they can be built back up," Tartarus said.

Pontus eyed his Uncle curiously. "What do you mean? We're not going to destroy them?" Pontus inquired.

Tartarus laughed. The sound was hollow, devoid of all emotion. "I only destroy those that deserve it," Tartarus replied.

"What do we do with them?" Pontus asked as he looked into his Uncle's eyes.

"Take them to a prison cell. The goddesses in one and the brothers in the other," Tartarus said before a devious grin crossed his face. "We wouldn't want them to destroy each other."

Pontus whistled, but no one entered. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Tartarus closed his eyes and opened up his senses. "It appears that we not only have a battle raging outside, but a group of mermen are fighting within the city. Our forces are currently occupied," Tartarus informed.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open. Two tall figures stood in the door way. One had his arm wrapped around the other to help him stand. Tartarus eyed the two closely. Percy knew these two beings. Tartarus faltered a little. He could feel Percy within him. The two beings before him stirred some emotion within the soul of the immortal demigod he possessed.

"Father," Tartarus said, but the voice was Percy's'.

Tartarus's red eyes dimmed before flaring back to life. "Pontus it appears that Lord Poseidon has recovered," Tartarus said.

"What have you done to my son?" Poseidon questioned. His voice was raspy, but there was plenty of strength within it.

"Your son's body hosts my essence. I, Tartarus control his body and his power," Tartarus replied.

"For what purpose?" Poseidon asked.

Tartarus's evil grin spread across his face. "For any purpose I see fit," he replied.

Poseidon looked around the room. His eyes narrowed at the three goddesses within his throne room, but when he saw his two sons, he gasped. "Theseus and Orion, what have you done to them?" he asked angrily.

Tyson held his father protectively. "Daddy, don't hurt yourself," Tyson pleaded.

"Listen to your son. You wouldn't want to injure yourself," Tartarus mocked.

Pontus stepped forward. "Maybe we can resolve this without fighting," Pontus suggested.

Poseidon looked at the primordial god of the sea. "Pontus, what did I ever do to you?" Poseidon questioned.

Pontus looked at the marble floor. "Nothing, but I sought revenge on Oceanus," Pontus said.

Tartarus cleared his throat. "A revenge that I helped you complete," Tartarus reminded.

Pontus bowed toward his Uncle. "I thank you for that my lord," Pontus said.

"Remember your place then," Tartarus warned. Pontus backed away from Poseidon. Tartarus glared at Poseidon and Tyson. "Call off your forces."

Poseidon smiled. "No," he said.

Tartarus growled. "Call off your forces, or I'll destroy your sons," he threatened. Poseidon shook his head. Tartarus's face grew red with anger. "Pontus, destroy Theseus and Orion."

Pontus looked at his Uncle, and then toward Poseidon. "There has to be another way," Pontus argued.

Tartarus growled. "You weak fool," he yelled before waving his hand. Pontus flew across the room breaking through a marble bench before striking the wall. He slumped to the ground with golden ichor seeping through a wound on the back his head. "I'll take care of them."

Tartarus stepped down from the throne and leveled the trident at Theseus and Orion. He fired the weapon, but the energy blast stopped before it touched the two sons of Poseidon. "What is the meaning of this," he yelled before throwing the trident away from him.

Poseidon laughed. "My weapon will not hurt a child of the sea," he answered.

Tartarus stepped down from the thrones and uncapped Riptide; the celestial bronze sword extended into his hand. He walked towards Theseus and Orion.

"Theseus, Orion, snap out of it," Poseidon yelled. The two sons of Poseidon looked up at their father. They both stare at him in wonder before they noticed Tartarus. They both stood up quickly and separated to give the primordial two separate targets.

Tartarus smiled fiendishly at Percy's brothers. "I think the oldest should die first," he said as he approached Theseus.

Theseus pulled out his sword and held it protectively in front of him. "Percy, please don't do this," Theseus pleaded. Tartarus wavered as he lifted Riptide into the air.

"Big brother don't hurt brother," Tyson said. Tartarus turned toward Tyson. The primordial's red eyes dimmed; they were more green than red.

"I… we… I mean…" he began. Tartarus shook his head. "I will kill him." He lowered the sword, but the speed wasn't there. Theseus easily blocked the strike and pushed the blade away. Theseus swung his sword at Tartarus, but the primordial god moved in a blink of an eye and blocked the strike. "I'm in control demigod; your brother will not stop me." He pushed back and knocked Theseus against the wall.

Orion looked at his younger brother. He knew that Percy was in there fighting for control. "Percy, please come back to us," Orion said.

Tartarus looked at Orion and then turned to Theseus. "Why would Perseus help you? You both lied to him, with the help of your Uncles," Tartarus began. Theseus and Orion gave him curious looks, but Theseus looked nervous. "You agreed that after you saved your father that you could choose to renounce your immortality and return to Elysium."

Orion looked at Theseus; he knew they had been caught. "Yes, we said that," Theseus said. "Zeus and Hades agreed."

Tartarus's fiendish smile widened. "The gods can't take away immortality once it is given," Tartarus said. Tartarus turned to Poseidon. "Isn't that right sea god?"

Poseidon looked at Theseus and Orion. The look on Theseus face confirmed that he knew about the god's limitation. "We can't take away immortality, but…" Poseidon started, but Tartarus glared at him.

"There are no exceptions Poseidon," Tartarus said.

"All things are possible for Lord Chaos. He's your father, don't you agree?" Poseidon asked knowingly.

Tartarus growled. He had been caught and he knew it. "Chaos has not been seen for many millennia," he began. "How would you contact him?"

It was Poseidon's turn to smile. "My sister has been in touch with him for many years. Hestia has been his contact here on Earth," Poseidon replied.

Tartarus's face turned red and his red eyes flickered as the sea green began to take over again. "Dad," Percy's voice rang out through the throne room.

"Percy, you're in there. Please come back to us," Poseidon urged. Annabeth and the other goddesses looked up hopefully at the sound of Percy's voice.

Tartarus's red eyes flared back into control. "Impossible, no one can be that strong. Percy remember your anger and pain. I'm the one who helped you use it," Tartarus said.

Theseus's face lit up as an idea crossed his mind. "Percy, let go of your pain. Let go of your anger," Theseus urged.

Tartarus turned toward the eldest son of Poseidon. "You don't care for Perseus. You only wanted to come back to life for your own selfish reasons," he accused.

Theseus glared at the primordial. "Yes, I was selfish. I wanted to save my father and I wanted another chance at life," Theseus explained.

Tartarus laughed. "So, you could go back to your goddess," he said as he gave Athena an evil smirk.

"No, I wanted another chance to live again. I wanted to make up for the things I did and the things I never got to do. I wanted to live up to my potential, instead of wasting it," Theseus said.

Orion smiled at his older brother. "I wanted to come back for the same reason. I died too early. I wanted to live my life and serve a purpose, but first and foremost I wanted to save my dad,"  
>Orion said as he smiled at his father.<p>

"See Tartarus, my boys are not evil and they aren't selfish. They think of others and they are loyal to those that return that loyalty," Poseidon said. He smiled at his two sons and gave disappointed glares to the three goddesses.

Tartarus just stared at Theseus and Orion. He didn't know what to say. "It is no matter. Perseus is mine. It is too late for him," Tartarus said.

"Tartarus listen to yourself. You act no better than Kronos. You have taken over my son's body. What did he ever do to you?" Poseidon asked.

Tartarus laughed at the question. "He never did anything to me. He was such a simple fool. I used his anger and grief against him. I used the betrayal that he felt and turned his loyalty to me," Tartarus said. Theseus and Orion looked at their father with knowing smiles on their faces.

"You've betrayed his loyalty. You used him to hurt others," Poseidon accused.

"Of course, the boy was a pawn in my plans," Tartarus said. He began to choke and steam began to come off his body. "What's happening?"

Poseidon looked at Tartarus in awe. Percy was using a power that Poseidon swore never to use; the power to use the water within someone's body. Percy was using the water within his own body to throw out the spirit of the primordial god. "Percy, be careful," Poseidon pleaded.

Tartarus looked at his arms and his hands, but they were never his. Percy's body began to heat up. He was boiling the water within his own body. "This is impossible. No one, no demigod can defeat me," Tartarus yelled. Percy's skin started to burn. Red blotches criss-crossed his skin as his body blistered.

Poseidon knew it would take perfect timing to defeat Tartarus and he knew of only one person who could help. Poseidon closed his eyes and prayed. A few moments later the earth began to shake beneath the throne room, until a large crack opened up in the floor between Tartarus and the sea god. Poseidon opened his eyes and said, "I give you permission to enter my realm," Poseidon proclaimed.

A dark shadow moved out of the crack in the ground and up onto the floor near Percy. Out of the shadow dressed in a black three piece suit stepped Hades, Lord of the dead. "A nice throne room you have here brother," Hades said. He turned toward Percy and his eyes turned coal black. "Tartarus, you've been seriously bad," Hades scolded.

Percy looked at his Uncle, his eyes were now green, but the red glow was still there. "Uncle, help me," Percy said.

Hades looked at his nephew with pity and something else, respect. "You have earned my help today Perseus," Hades raised his hands before a blast of dark energy hit Percy in the chest. Percy's body fell to the ground and began to convulse violently. Hades began to speak in an ancient language. Three white lights appeared next to him before fading into the forms of the Fates.

The Fates stared at the injured body of Perseus. They walked to his body and placed their hands on it. Percy's convulsions stopped and a red ball of energy floated out of his chest. The ball of energy floated over until Hades held it between his hands. The Fates looked at the Lord of the dead and said, "Tartarus is yours to deal with Lord Hades, may his punishment fit the crime. He has toyed with fate and therefore he shall suffer the consequences."

Hades smiled as he held the essence of Tartarus in his hands. "Your will shall be done," he said. Hades body changed into a dark mist before it seeped into the crack in the floor and disappeared.

The Fates kept their hands on Percy's body. His body began to glow as they healed his wounds. "The greatest son of the sea shall return to his family, the darkness within his pure soul has been removed," they said as one. They turned to Poseidon and smiled. "Your son is now free; the father and sons of the sea are united. Let no one tear them asunder." The Fates began to glow until they changed into a golden ball of light. They sunk into the crack in the ground before it sealed itself; the marble floor was perfect once again.

Tyson helped his father over to Percy. The two kneeled on the ground next to him. Theseus and Orion limped over to their father and brothers. They knelt beside their father. Poseidon leaned forward and hugged his two eldest sons. "I missed you both so much," he said as tears poured from his eyes.

Theseus and Orion held onto their father and smiled happily. Tyson couldn't see, but he could feel the happiness in the room. "Brothers are good," he said. He reached forward and touched Percy. "Percy"

Poseidon let go of his sons. He turned toward Percy and pulled his son into his lap. Percy's eyes fluttered open, sea green met sea green. Poseidon smiled at his son. "I missed you Percy. I love you son," Poseidon said as he hugged his son tightly.

Percy looked around and smiled at the sight of his father and brothers seated around him. "Is it over?" he asked, still a little out of it from his ordeal.

As if in answer to his question the doors to the throne room burst open to reveal Commander Aquilon and a small group of the Phalanx. Alongside them were the hunters, they wore huge smiles as they discussed the battle that had waged outside the city. When they saw the scene before them, they stopped and stared in shock.

Commander Aquilon ordered his soldiers to take guard positions around the unconscious form of Pontus, while he joined Poseidon and his sons. Thalia and the hunters rushed to the aid of their mistress and the two goddesses.

Poseidon's eyes widened at the sight of the Commander. "Aquilon," he said.

Commander Aquilon smiled. His eyes were full of joy at the sight of his lord. He fell to his knees and bowed before Poseidon. "My lord, I'm so happy to see you," he said.

Poseidon's smile widened as he pulled the merman into a warm embrace. "I missed you my old friend," Poseidon said happily. They pulled apart after a few moments. "The Phalanx?"

The Commander smiled at his lord. "They are well, my lord. We defeated the sharkmen," he informed. He looked over at the hunters and said, "With the help of the hunters." Poseidon looked over at the hunters and whispered a thank you to Thalia. She smiled and nodded.

Theseus and Orion helped Percy sit up. He looked around, but stopped when he saw Annabeth and the others. He turned away from them. He tried not to think of the pain and betrayal that he felt when he thought of the daughter of Athena, but he had learned that her betrayal wasn't totally her fault. Athena and Hypnos had played a part. They preyed upon her fatal flaw.

"How do you feel?" Theseus asked.

Percy didn't really know what to say. The anger and hatred he had felt before was gone, but he still felt the pain, but most of all he just felt sad. He still cared for Annabeth. He didn't want to see her in pain, but he didn't know if he could ever trust her again. "Sad and guilty, I let you down. I let the anger get to me and it nearly destroyed all of you," Percy said.

"We all make mistakes, my anger and pain destroyed me in my prior life, but you overcame it. I'm proud to call you brother," Theseus said.

"I couldn't agree more. Percy, you are the best hero," Orion said.

Percy grinned at the compliments that he received from his brothers. It felt good to know that they were there for him. "Thanks," he said, a little embarrassed from all the praise.

"Percy, I'm sorry that I lied to you," Theseus said with a guilty expression on his face. "I knew that the gods couldn't take away immortality, but I told you they could. Orion didn't know about it until after I did it. Please forgive me."

Percy reached forward and held his brother's shoulder in his hand. "Yes, you lied to me, but you did it to save our dad," Percy started. He looked at Poseidon with his crooked grin on his face. "I can't blame you for that, but if you lie to me again, I'll kick your butt." Theseus smiled at his brother before the two of them broke down with laughter. Orion shook his head at his two brothers, but it was clear that he was happy that all was well between them.

Tyson moved around with his head bandaged. "What do we do now daddy," Tyson questioned.

Poseidon looked at his son and his injured eye. "We set things right," Poseidon said. He placed his hands on his son's face and concentrated. Tyson's face began to glow until the light finally receded. Poseidon removed his hands.

Tyson looked around curiously before pulling the bandage off his face. He opened his large calf brown eye; it was perfectly healed. He smiled at his father before he engulfed him in warm embrace. "Thank you, daddy," he said.

"You're welcome my boy," Poseidon said. Poseidon turned toward the other side of the room; he stared at the three goddesses and the hunters. He stood and walked toward Athena and the others. He stopped only a few feet from them. "Athena, I… thank you… for helping me… and my sons," Poseidon said with difficulty. Athena smiled at his reluctance to thank her, but she knew better than to cause a seen, so she just nodded and gave him a small smile. Poseidon looked at Artemis and her hunters. "Artemis, you have my thanks, and so do your hunters."

"You're welcome," Artemis said simply. She smiled at Thalia and the hunters on a job well done.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Lord Poseidon, what happens now?" she asked curiously. She looked toward Percy, but she could only see the back of his head. She sighed in disappointment.

"I will send you all home to Olympus," Poseidon said. He followed Annabeth's gaze and frowned. "We can take it from here."

Poseidon stepped away from the goddesses and approached his sons. He looked over at Pontus and shook his head. Theseus approached his father. "He could have hurt us, but he didn't," Theseus explained.

"I know, but he still participated in Tartarus's and Oceanus's actions. He must be punished," Poseidon said.

Percy joined his father and brother. "Punishment only leads to resentment and then pursuit of vengeance. I think there has been enough punishment for today," Percy said. Theseus just stared at his little brother in wonder. Percy rolled his eyes. "I can say something smart, once in a while."

Orion laughed as he slung his arm around Percy's shoulder. "Oh gods, please tell me that you're not turning into another King," Orion said.

Percy grinned as he shrugged off his brother's arm. "Nah, if I ever get that boring you have my permission to kick my butt," Percy said. Orion, Percy and even Poseidon laughed at Theseus's expense.

Theseus's face turned red with embarrassment. "Some family I have here. I was better off dead," he said. Percy and Orion stopped laughing before they pulled their brother into a tight hug. They separated with mischievous grins on their faces. "You're forgiven, I guess."

"Excuse us," someone said from behind them. Poseidon and his sons turned around to see the three goddesses before them. "I would like to talk to Orion," Artemis said. Orion frowned at first before he nodded. He led Artemis off to a corner of the throne room.

Athena cleared her throat as she looked at Theseus expectantly. The eldest son of Poseidon tried to frown at her, but he couldn't. "Can we talk Theseus?" she asked. Theseus looked at Poseidon. The goddess's rival shrugged his shoulders. Theseus smiled before he walked to another corner of the room with Athena in pursuit.

That left Percy, Poseidon and Annabeth standing in the middle of throne room. Poseidon looked between the two. "I should go and check on Pontus," Poseidon said as he hurriedly walked toward the Mermen that guarded the primordial sea god.

Annabeth looked into Percy's green eyes. It had been so long since she had seen them, but they were as beautiful as she remembered. "Percy," she said.

"What? This is the jack ass," a teenage girl's voice rang out across the throne room. Annabeth and Percy turned towards the sound to see a hunter storm toward them with her bow in her hand.

_**AN: A longer chapter. We're not over yet, a lot of drama to continue. Silena will confront Percy, but here's the real question. Should Percy, Orion and Theseus forgive the women they loved or love? Should the classic pairings continue? You vote and I'll write it, so stay tuned.**_


	26. Forgive

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

_**AN: I'm on a roll here with this story, so it has taken priority over my others. Based on an overwhelming show of support from my reviewers the boys will forgive their goddesses, but I won't make it easy for them to get back together.**_

Chapter Quote: "The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." – _Mahatma Gandhi_

Chapter 26: Forgive

_Atlantis – Throne room_

Silena stormed passed Thalia and the other hunters. She moved quickly toward Percy and Annabeth. She stood only a foot away from her brother. She held her bow in her hands like a club.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Silena asked angrily.

Percy just stared at the hunter like she was crazy.

"Silena, stop this," Thalia yelled as she approached the hunter.

Silena turned back toward her friend. "Stay out of this Thalia," she warned.

Percy looked at the immortal girl in front of him, until a look of realization crossed his face. "Silena?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Silena Blofis, your half-sister," she yelled. The next few moments seemed like time had stopped. Percy lunged forward and pulled her into a hug. Percy held onto her tightly. Silena felt his tears on her shoulder. Silena pushed him back, but when she saw the tears on his face she was completely shocked. She always thought he was just another selfish hero; she never expected him to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Percy said. Annabeth and Thalia both looked at each other; they had never seen Percy like this before. They didn't know what to do. "I know you must hate me."

Silena just stood there in shock. He apologized to her. He looked so broken. How could she hate him? She looked at Thalia. The lieutenant of the hunters gave her a reassuring nod. "I'm sorry too," she said.

Percy wiped his eyes. "You look so much like mom," Percy said.

"Really?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, you have her hair and eyes," Percy explained. "I know you must hate me. I got myself killed, instead of staying with you."

Silena smiled. "It wasn't your fault. You tried to protect us. I'm sorry… that I blamed you. I… I was… just mad that I was alone," she admitted.

Thalia put her arm around her. "You weren't alone. We were there for you," Thalia reminded.

Silena smiled at her friend. "I know, but I really missed my mom," Silena said sadly. She turned back to Percy. "Did you see her in Elysium?"

Percy looked down at the ground. His guilty expression was clear to everyone. "I never visited her," Percy said.

"What the Hades, Jackson," Thalia yelled. She didn't give anyone else a chance to speak.

Percy looked into her electric blue eyes. Thalia's anger left her when she saw the pain and sorrow in her cousin's eyes. "I couldn't face her. It was my fault she died. I wasn't there to protect them," Percy said.

Annabeth felt so sorry for Percy. What had her betrayal done to him? "I'm the one who's sorry. I betrayed you," Annabeth said, her grey eyes began to mist over with unshed tears.

Silena looked at the goddess. "You're the one. The girl who became a goddess; the daughter of Athena," Silena said.

Annabeth nodded sadly. "Yes, I was your brother's girlfriend before… before I… I broke his heart," she said before the tears streamed down her face. The broken girl or goddess stood before them.

Thalia let go of Silena's shoulder and pulled Annabeth into a comforting embrace. "It's okay Annabeth. Percy will forgive you," Thalia said. She pulled out of the hug and glared at Percy.

Percy stood straight; he didn't look at Thalia or Annabeth. He looked at Silena. His sister gave him a sad look; one that made him feel even more guilty. Silena stepped forward and hugged her brother one more time. "I don't hate you, but you need to forgive her and yourself," she said. She pulled away and walked over to the rest of the hunters.

Percy turned toward Annabeth. Thalia stood between them. "I should get back to the hunters," Thalia said awkwardly before running to catch up with Silena.

"Percy, I'm…" Annabeth started, but Percy raised his hand to stop her.

"Let me talk," he said. Annabeth nodded. "When you accepted godhood after I turned it down again, I felt like my world ended. I was hurt, angry and broken; I let that pain get me killed and I feel so guilty about that. I don't blame you for my death, but I don't know if I can trust you again," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I never meant to hurt you. I've felt so guilty for all this time. I blamed myself for your death and I still do."

Percy shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I forgive you," Percy said.

A true happy smile spread across Annabeth's face. "Can you give us a try again?" she asked desperately.

Percy sighed. "I don't trust you now. I don't think it would work out," Percy admitted.

A few more tears ran down Annabeth's cheeks. "You don't love me," Annabeth said.

"I still love you, but that's not enough at least not now," Percy said. "Maybe, we can start as friends again."

Annabeth wiped the tears away. She looked up at Percy with a small smile. "That will have to do for now. I will earn your trust again."

Percy returned her smile before he wiped his own tears away. "I hope so." He turned and walked over to Poseidon and Tyson. Annabeth watched him go before she joined Thalia and the hunters.

Artemis and Orion stood in front of each other awkwardly. Artemis looked so pale. Orion was worried about her. He internally chastised himself for his weakness. She was a killer. How could he still love her? However, he knew the answer; he would always love her.

"I'm sorry," Artemis said. She looked into the sea green eyes of the man she loved, but also the man she had wronged terribly. "I did so many terrible things. I hurt and killed so many men. Tartarus was right; some of them could have been innocent. They're only crime was their gender," Artemis confessed.

Orion stared at her. He let her words sink in. He could see the pain and remorse in her eyes. Could he forgive her? Could he still love her the way he had before?

"I forgave you for killing me. I can forgive you for killing those men, because I can see your regret and remorse, but I don't know if I can forgive you for distrusting me. How can I forgive you for believing those terrible rumors? You know me; I would never do those things to you," Orion said. He looked into her silver eyes. "How can I trust you again?"

Tears welled up in Artemis's eyes, but she held them back. She wouldn't let Orion see her tears. "I understand." She turned to walk away, but Orion touched her shoulder sending a shock throughout her body.

"I don't want to lose you." She looked back at the son of Poseidon with a hopeful expression. "Can we be friends?" Orion held out his hand. Artemis looked at it for a moment before she held it. "I could never hate you. Someday, I hope to trust you again, my lady." Orion bowed before he kissed the back of her hand. He let go of her hand and walked to Percy and Poseidon. She froze at the gesture. She watched him walk away as a smile crossed her face. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Athena and Theseus stood across from each other. Neither one wanted to start this conversation. Surprisingly, Athena was the first to surrender. "I'm sorry for hurting you," Athena said. She felt a weight lift from her chest. She beat her pride; it wouldn't hold her back anymore. "I hope we can start over."

Theseus knew how hard it was for the prideful goddess to apologize. It wasn't something she was used to. "I accept your apology and your friendship, but I'm not the only one you need to reconcile with," Theseus said as he gestured toward Poseidon. Athena's grey eyes grew big at the sight of her rival. "Tartarus was right. My father never wanted this rivalry. He tried to honor you, but you threw it in his face."

Athena looked down, but she finally knew what she had to do. "I made a mistake; one that I'll rectify soon."

Theseus nodded. "You know, I never stopped caring for you. Even when I was hurt and vulnerable; I always cared."

Athena just stood there shocked at his words. "Why would you care for me? After what I did to you and how it led to your destruction."

Theseus laughed. It wasn't hurtful; instead it made the wisdom goddess smile. "You hurt me, but I led myself down the path of destruction, not you," Theseus conceded. "I still love you. I know that might sound crazy to you, but sons of Poseidon don't give their love easily and it's hard for us to lose it. It may diminish and it might change to something else, but it will always be there."

Athena's smile widened. "Spoken like the King of Athens."

Theseus chuckled. "Don't say it too loud, Orion likes to make fun of me," he said, as he tried to sound like a small child. Athena laughed at his playfulness.

"Do you think we could ever try to be a couple again?" Athena asked. She looked up into Theseus's sea green eyes. Now she understood why Annabeth loved to look into Percy's eyes so much. Theseus's eyes were filled with wisdom, strength, pain, sorrow, but most of all, love. Athena couldn't look away. "I think we could try to work towards that, if you don't mind spending time with a sea spawn."

Athena blushed at the term. "I can handle it." Theseus smiled once more before he turned and moved toward his father and brothers. Athena followed him.

Poseidon saw his rival walk towards him. He gave her a curious stare. "May I speak to you Lord Poseidon?" Athena asked. Poseidon was taken aback by her tone. He nodded and followed her several paces away from his sons.

"Athena, if you want to argue, this isn't the best time or place," Poseidon said.

"I'm sorry," Athena said.

Poseidon's face paled. "What? What did you say?"

Athena would have laughed, if it had been any other time or place. "I'm sorry about the stupid feud. Tartarus explained about Athens."

"He did?"

"Yes, I let my pride and competitive drive get in the way. I wronged you and hurt your son. Please forgive me," Athena explained.

Poseidon was truly shocked. He had waited for this apology for a long time. He never thought the prideful goddess could do it. "I never hated you Athena. I was disappointed and hurt. I did things that I'm not proud of in the name of revenge."

Athena stared at him with a surprised expression. "You don't hate me?"

"You are one of the better gods of Olympus. You care for your kids and you try to help others," Poseidon said. "I always respected you, but I was mad at you for a long time. People always think the sea is quick to anger, but that is the sky not the sea. The sea is slow to anger, but once enraged; it takes a long time to cool off. I'm the storm bringer, not the King of storms."

Athena smiled at the description. "I guess Zeus has that title and angry disposition."

Poseidon smiled. "He's getting better; I must commend him for that."

"Can we put this rivalry behind us?"

"I would like that. We can discuss this more on Olympus, but I need to resolve issues here. I give you and the others permission to use your powers in my domain. You may return to Olympus when you're ready," Poseidon said. He bowed to the goddess. He turned one last time and said, "Thank you Athena; I look forward to working together, instead of against each other." He walked back to his sons. Athena looked over at Theseus. The eldest son of Poseidon smiled and winked at her. Athena blushed before she cleared her throat and walked back to her daughter and the others.

"How did it go?" Annabeth asked.

Athena smiled. "Better than I thought it would," she admitted.

"Are we ready to return to Olympus?" Thalia asked.

Artemis looked at her hunters. Her gaze rested on Silena. "Are you ready to go Silena?" Artemis asked. Silena looked over at Percy. Her brother waved to her with a warm smile on his face. Silena returned the smile and gesture. "I'm ready, my lady," she said. A golden light surrounded the goddesses and hunters before they disappeared.

Poseidon stood in the middle of the throne room. His sons and the Commander surrounded him. "Aquilon, bring your men inside the city. It is time they rested and we have a victory celebration to prepare," Poseidon ordered.

Aquilon bowed. "As you wish, my lord," he said before walking out the door followed by a small group of soldiers.

Pontus sat on the ground. The Phalanx soldiers had fixed his wounds. He looked up at Poseidon and his sons. "What will become of me?" Pontus asked worriedly.

"We will not punish you. You helped end the rule of Oceanus, so in a way, I'm in your debt," Poseidon said.

"Where will I go?" Pontus asked.

Poseidon looked at his sons, but his gaze rested on Percy. "You may stay in Atlantis. You know the deep sea. I could use an advisor," Poseidon said.

Pontus looked at Poseidon with a surprised expression on his face. "You want me to be your advisor?" Pontus asked.

"Yes and as payment you will be stay in my palace and the Phalanx will search for your wife," Poseidon said.

"You'll help me look for Thalassa?" Pontus asked.

Poseidon smiled. "I know what it's like to lose the love of your life. I will help you," Poseidon said.

"Thank you, my lord," Pontus said as he bowed before Poseidon. A mermaid walked into the throne room. "Show Pontus to the guest quarters in my palace." The mermaid bowed before she led Pontus out of the throne room.

Percy smiled at his father. "That was a good thing you did dad," Percy complimented.

"I learned to forgive from my sons," Poseidon replied.

"What do we do now dad?" Theseus questioned.

Poseidon's smiled widened. "I have a city to show you and a feast to prepare. We will celebrate, and then we'll discuss the future," Poseidon said.

_**AN: Another chapter to Immortal Seas, three in a row. After this chapter I will have at least two to three more. What will become of the three brothers? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	27. Divinity

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

_**AN: I'm still on a roll here with this story, so I apologize to everyone on the delay in updating my other stories. I want to finish this story, and then I will work on finishing the last Champion of Olympus story, then Divided Soul and finally my new story Perseus and the Monster Force. Please be patient and stay tuned.**_

Chapter Quote: "A man's character is his guardian divinity." – _Heraclitus_

Chapter 27: Divinity

_Atlantis – Three days since the defeat of Tartarus_

The Phalanx led by Commander Aquilon set to work after the great battle to rebuild Atlantis. Their knowledge of the ancient Atlantean ways helped to speed up the process. The Phalanx was not a force to underestimate. They were loyal to Atlantis and to Poseidon; that loyalty was without question. They were great warriors and builders. The remnants of the Cyclops army and their general, Tyson, assisted with the construction.

The three eldest sons of Poseidon were in their suite on the same floor of the palace as their father's. Theseus sat in a small library at the corner of the room rummaging through books and ancient scrolls; he was like a kid in a candy store. Orion was in the makeshift archery range practicing his shot, even though he always hit the bulls-eye. Percy was in the small sword arena fighting automatons. The sound of his sword slicing through the air could be heard in the hallway outside the suite.

The door to the suite opened to reveal Poseidon dressed in the familiar Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He walked to Theseus and sat across from him with a broad smile on his face. Theseus looked up and gave his father a curious look. "Why so amused, dad?" Theseus asked.

Poseidon smiled widened. "It's good to have you boys here," Poseidon said.

Theseus laughed. "You know I died in my thirties, right?" He asked.

"True, but your immortal form looks to be about twenty-eight," Poseidon said.

Theseus laughed. "As a ghost I could look different ages, but I prefer this age. It was the age before all those terrible things happened," Theseus explained. His smile disappeared as he remembered all the troubles of his past.

"You need to forgive yourself," Poseidon said. "I don't blame you."

Theseus stared at his father in disbelief. "I asked you to kill your grandson," Theseus replied. "How can you not hate me?"

Poseidon frowned at the memory. "I agreed to do it; I was as much to blame. I trusted your judgment, even though I knew the pain and emptiness in your soul. I should have realized that you would have never asked me to do something like that. I should have helped you and not followed the request," Poseidon admitted.

Theseus stared at his father in disbelief. "I never blamed you dad. It was my failing. My sin," Theseus said.

"We both know that Phaedra played on your weakness," Poseidon argued.

Theseus sighed. "I know, but it still doesn't make it right," he replied.

Poseidon reached across the table and held his son's shoulder. "It doesn't, but Hippolytus would want you to forgive yourself," he reassured.

Theseus smiled. "I saw him in Elysium."

"How was her? What did he say?" Poseidon gave his son a curious stare.

"He forgave me and you. He was with his mother," Theseus explained.

Poseidon sighed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "How was she?"

"She forgave me. She understood about Athena. She knew I never really loved her. I can't believe she forgave me, but she did. She was an exceptional woman." His green eyes were full of sadness and regret.

Poseidon nodded. "I'll make you a deal."

Theseus eyed his father curiously. "What deal?"

"You forgive yourself and I'll forgive myself." Poseidon held out his hand to his son.

Theseus smiled before he clasped his father's hand. "Deal"

They let go of each other's hands as Poseidon stood. "Get ready; we need to go to Olympus today. The Council wishes to speak with us." Theseus nodded before putting his books away and heading to his bedroom.

Poseidon walked toward the archery range. The sound of arrows flying through the air made Poseidon smile. He walked into the room and saw Orion shooting his bow. He hit the bulls-eye effortlessly. Poseidon clapped. Orion turned and smiled at his father.

"Something wrong?" Orion asked.

"No son, we are needed on Olympus. The Council wishes to speak with us," Poseidon said.

"What does Zeus want now?" Orion was tired of the gods always asking for something.

"He just wants to talk. He doesn't want anything from you or your brothers." Poseidon could sense his son's mood. "Besides, I need to thank him and Hades for bringing the three of you back."

"I guess that's true. I hope Percy reacts better than last time."

Poseidon gave his son a worried look. "What did he do?"

Orion sighed. "Let's just say that he almost let his anger get the best of him."

"What happened to your brother in the underworld? When did he train with Tartarus?"

Orion ran his hand through his long hair before tying it into a pony tail. "I don't know. He stayed to himself mostly. Theseus and I never knew he was training with Tartarus."

Poseidon nodded. "I see, well I'll go talk to him. Get ready, we'll leave in a few minutes," Poseidon said before he headed off to the sword area.

Poseidon opened the door to the sword arena quietly. The sight before him shocked him completely. Percy was in the middle of the room surrounded by four ten foot tall automatons.

The robots converged on the immortal demigod, but Percy moved with the speed of panther. He slid under a blow from one robot as he slashed open the metal ankle of another. A third robot tried to crush him with a downward blow, but Percy got behind the strike an pulled the blade into the chest of the fourth robot. The robot sparked before falling to the ground in pieces.

One robot limped toward Percy as the other two ran to crush him. Percy leapt up and over the two charging robots while slashing downward with Riptide cutting the injured robot from the shoulder blade to its metal side. The robot broke in half and hit the floor with a metal clang.

Percy turned back to face the two remaining robots. The machines moved forward, but this time at a speed to match Percy's. Percy reacted by jumping back and completing three cart wheels. He hit the wall of the sword room and pushed off flying towards the two robots. They swung their swords, but Percy corkscrewed his body through the air and avoided the two striked. Once passed the two robot's weapons Percy slashed one robot with Riptide and cut off the machine's head. Percy flipped in the air and landed on the ground.

He turned to face the final robot. The robot moved with lightning speed, but Percy was able to match it. The two swords struck; sparks flew from the collision. The robot pushed against Riptide, but Percy displayed incredible strength. He matched the robot push for push. The robot's red eyes glowed as it poured more and more power into its servos, but it didn't help. Percy was stronger. Percy's green eyes sparkled as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. Percy fell to floor as the robot pushed one more time. As the robot fell forward Percy slashed Riptide across the robot's midsection. The robot's torso fell to floor as the legs walked forward. The legs stopped abruptly before they hit the floor with a loud bang. Percy capped Riptide as he turned to view the aftermath of his fight.

Percy felt another presence in the room. He turned toward the door to see his father. Poseidon just stared at his son in awe of the boy's power. "Dad, are you okay?" Percy asked.

Poseidon shook away his shock. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I had a lot of time to practice," Percy reminded.

"I know, but I've never seen someone fight like that before. The combination of skill, speed and strength, it's remarkable."

"Thanks dad, I trained to be the greatest fighter and hero ever. I guess I gained something from it," Percy began. "However, I almost lost everything."

Poseidon nodded. He understood how Percy felt. "I'm glad you overcame that. I'm very proud of you."

Percy's crooked grin widened. "Thanks dad." Percy put Riptide in pen form back into his pocket. "So, did you just come here to watch me practice?"

"No, we're wanted on Olympus."

"I guess Hades and Zeus want you to thank them for sending us to help."

Poseidon grinned at his son. "People think you're not smart." Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I think they want me to thank them."

Poseidon gave his son a worried look. Percy knew something was on his father's mind. "That's not everything you wanted to tell me, is it?"

"You have very good instincts, a lot like Orion." Poseidon stepped closer to his son. "How do you feel?"

Now Percy knew what was going on. "Dad, I'm fine. Tartarus is completely out of my body. I'm whole again; better than I've been for a long time."

"Good, I don't want you to be so angry anymore." Poseidon cleared his throat awkwardly. "Orion told me about the way you acted in the underworld. What did Tartarus do to you?"

Percy knew this line of questioning would come sooner or later. He sighed. "I trained and fought every monster in Tartarus or in the Fields of Asphodel."

Poseidon's face paled at the news. "All of them?"

Percy shivered a little at the memories of the thousands of creatures he'd fought. "Yeah, it was hard, but I learned to push away my fear and pain. I used it to make me stronger, but it also made me weak."

"He weakened your fatal flaw and the goodness in your heart."

Percy nodded. No matter what others thought of his father, Percy knew that his dad was very perceptive. "He did, but it never left me. It was only suppressed." Percy ran his hand through his messy hair before he took a deep breath. "I don't feel the anger anymore. I'm disappointed in myself, mostly for avoiding mom. I hope I can have a chance to see her."

Poseidon smiled at the thought of Sally. "We'll talk to Hades; I'm sure he'll help."

"Thanks dad."

Poseidon stepped forward and wrapped his son in a warm embrace. "Don't forget that I love you son," Poseidon said. "Let's get ready to go."

_Mount Olympus – an hour later_

Thirteen of the fourteen Olympians sat in their thrones. They waited for the return of Poseidon and his sons. A golden light appeared in the middle of the throne room. When the light faded four beings stood in the middle of the room. All eyes were on them. Poseidon smiled at his sons and gave Zeus and Hades a nod. He walked up to his throne and sat.

Percy, Orion and Theseus stood at the base of the throne. The fifteen foot tall Olympians sat on their thrones and towered above the three immortal demigods. Percy turned to the audience and his eyes widened at the sight. The room was filled with minor gods. He saw Thalia, Silena and the hunters. Thalia and Silena both smiled and waved at him. He looked around some more and stopped when he saw the group sitting in the front row. Chiron was in his wheel chair next to the front row of seats. Beside him was Annabeth, but his shock only grew when he saw the gods beside her. Nico sat beside Annabeth dressed all in black. He looked the same as always. He smiled at Percy like he was the best thing he had seen in forever. Next to Nico was Leo Valdez. He wore a red shirt and his mischievous grin made Percy feel good. Beside Leo were Jason and Piper. The couple held hands and smiled at the son of Poseidon. Percy was happy that at least one couple got a happy ending. He returned his gaze to Annabeth. The goddess of architecture smiled when their eyes met.

Percy turned back to his brothers. "Why is everyone here?" he whispered.

Orion shrugged his shoulder, but Theseus looked around as he tried to figure things out. "It looks like an award ceremony," he said.

"Who's getting an award?" Percy said, but then he stopped as the realization dawned upon him. He and his brothers were going to get a reward.

Zeus cleared his throat. All eyes returned to the King of the gods. "Thank you all for attending this special occasion," he began. He looked at Poseidon and smiled genuinely. "My brother has returned from his war unscathed. It appears that his three sons did well." He gestured toward Percy and his brothers. "We are here to celebrate their victory… and to bestow upon each of them a well-deserved reward."

Theseus smiled at his brothers. He leaned near them and whispered, "I told you." Percy and Orion rolled their eyes.

"Theseus, eldest son of Poseidon, former King of Athens and a brilliant hero," Zeus exclaimed.

Theseus stepped up to the thrones. He bowed before Poseidon and then knelt before his uncle. "Yes my lord," he said.

"You have done well. We, the Olympians bestowed immortality upon you and your brothers, but now we wish you to join the pantheon of gods. We would like to bestow the blessing of divinity upon you and your brothers," Zeus said.

Theseus was shocked. He turned back to look at his brothers; they were equally stunned. Theseus turned back to his uncle. He looked at the other Olympians. Poseidon's proud smile was unmistakable. The rest of the Olympians smiled, even Ares and Hera. Theseus's gaze stopped at Athena. The goddess of wisdom stared into his eyes. She smiled at him brilliantly. Theseus knew she never looked more beautiful than at this moment. He looked back at his uncle. "I accept, my lord," he said.

The crowd of minor gods and immortals erupted into applause. Zeus raised his hand to quiet them. He smiled at Theseus. He looked behind the son of Poseidon at his two brothers. His gaze rested upon Orion. "Orion, son of Poseidon, the greatest of hunters and blessed with perfect instinct," he said. Orion walked up to thrones. He bowed toward Poseidon before kneeling next to his brother in front of Zeus. "Do you accept our offer?"

Orion looked at the gods. He saw the pride in his father's eyes and the smiles on the other god's faces, but his eyes locked on to the silver ones of Artemis. She smiled at him and he could tell that she was truly happy for him. Orion looked back at Zeus. "I accept, my lord," he said. The crowd roared with approval again.

Zeus raised his hand once again. He looked at Percy. Percy could feel his uncle's curious stare. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, the greatest of heroes, and the most skilled of warriors," Zeus said. The crowd was completely quiet as all eyes moved to watch the hero of Olympus. "In the history of the gods no one has ever been offered immortality three times, but you have earned this offer once again. Do you accept?" Zeus stared at his nephew. Percy could see the pride in his uncle's eyes and the hopefulness.

Percy looked at his brothers. Orion and Theseus locked eyes with him and he could feel their desire for him to join them in godhood. Percy looked at the gods. All of them smiled at him, even Athena. Percy eyes met those of the wisdom goddess; her eyes were full of hope and remorse. It was a look he had never seen in them before. Percy looked at Poseidon; his father smiled down upon him, but Percy could see the worry in his eyes. All the gods looked a little apprehensive. Percy returned his gaze to his uncle with a broad smile on his face. He cleared his throat. "As mortals say, the third time is the charm. I accept your offer, my lord," Percy said. Cheers exploded throughout the audience, even the gods clapped at Percy's acceptance. Zeus's smile was almost as big as Poseidon's.

Thunder erupted throughout the throne room. All eyes returned to Zeus. Zeus looked at Hades and then Poseidon. They both nodded. "To honor these three heroes, my brothers and I wish to bestow upon them unique and shared realms," Zeus said. The other Olympians looked at Zeus curiously. Poseidon and Hades rose from their thrones and joined their brother. Poseidon and Hades stood on either side of Zeus. They stared down at the three heroes and smiled. "Each of you shall of two unique domains and a shared one," Zeus said. He looked at Hades and nodded.

Hades stared at Theseus first. "Theseus, son of Poseidon, you shall be the god of science," Hades said. Athena stared at the man she loved and smiled. She knew he'd be perfect for that position. Hades looked at Orion. "Orion, son of Poseidon, you shall be the god of instinct." Artemis smiled at the idea. Orion had the greatest instincts she had ever seen. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, you shall be the god of loyalty." Annabeth smiled at the title, it fit Percy completely.

Poseidon stepped forward after Hades was finished. He smiled down upon his sons. He looked at Theseus and said, "Theseus, my son, you shall be the god of currents. The ocean currents are the circulation system of the seas. You shall be their caretaker." Theseus smiled at his father. Poseidon turned to Orion. "Orion, my son, you shall be the god of tides. The pull of the moon upon the seas created the tides. The tides are the internal clock of the oceans. They are precise, and the seas depend upon them. Poseidon looked at Percy; his smile was the biggest and brightest anyone had ever seen. "Perseus Jackson, my son, you shall be the god of waves. The waves are the pulse of the seas and as such they are the visible sign of emotion. They can be calm and serene or they can be rough and temperamental."

Zeus stepped forward next. He looked at the three brothers before him. "Theseus, Orion and Perseus, we wish to honor the three of you together. Never have we seen a bond of brotherhood stronger than the one between the three of you. As such you shall share the greatest and most important of your domains," Zeus said. Zeus looked up at the audience. "Nephews, please rise." The three immortal demigods stood and turned toward the audience. "I'm happy to present, Theseus, Orion and Perseus, the gods of heroes." The audience once again erupted in applause. The three sons of Poseidon smiled at each other.

The brothers waved at the audience before they turned toward their uncles and father. Zeus raised his hands once again. Poseidon and Hades raised their hands. The three most powerful of the gods began to chant in ancient Greek. Balls of light and energy appeared between their hands. All eyes in the throne room were upon the three gods. They each spoke another phrase and balls of light descended and encompassed the bodies of the three sons of Poseidon. The lights became so bright everyone had to turn away.

The three sons of Poseidon closed their eyes at the brightness of the lights. They could feel their bodies' burn under the intensity of the power that surrounded them. Their skin, muscle, bones and blood burned away, but at the same time a cool sensation replaced the pain. They could feel the immense power within them. The light finally faded and the pain with it. They opened their eyes to see the big three gods; they smiled down upon the three newest gods.

Zeus motioned for them to turn around again. The brothers followed their uncle's direction. They turned toward the audience with brilliant smiles on their faces. "I now present to you the newest gods of Olympus, the sons of Poseidon," Zeus proclaimed as the audience and the Olympians applauded.

_**AN: I hope those who wished for the brothers to become gods are happy. They are now the gods of heroes; one is just not enough. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	28. Home, Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Home is where the heart is." – _Pliny the Elder_

Chapter 28: Home, Again

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

The applause of the audience died down. The three newest gods of Olympus stood in front of the Olympian gods.

Zeus raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "Theseus and Orion, please have a seat," he said as he gestured toward two small thrones that were near the audience. The two brothers walked down from the thrones and sat down; they looked up and realized that Percy was still up there.

Percy watched his brothers walk away and began to follow them. Zeus smiled. "Where are you going Perseus?" he asked.

Percy turned back to his uncle with a confused expression on his face. "I was going to follow my brothers," Percy said.

"There are only two thrones. Where will you sit?" Zeus asked. The King of the gods motioned toward his brothers. Poseidon and Hades sat on their thrones. They both smiled knowingly at the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked at everyone suspiciously. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Hestia, please come here," Zeus said. Hestia stepped down from her throne and walked down and took position next to her brother.

"Yes," she said. Her fiery eyes burned bright.

"Hestia, please explain the situation to Perseus," Zeus said.

Hestia smiled. She was in her eight year old form, which always put Percy at ease, but also made him feel strange when she spoke in a tone many ages older than she looked. "A friend of mine asked me to extend a request to the Olympian Council," she said. The Olympians watched Hestia closely; the only ones who didn't look confused were Poseidon, Hades and Zeus.

"What friend?" Athena asked curiously.

Hestia smiled; she anticipated that Athena would be the one to ask the question. "Lord Chaos," she said. The Olympians began to whisper at each other, but the audience stayed quiet. They wanted to know what was going on. How was Chaos involved?

"The creator of the universe asked you for a favor?" Athena asked in disbelief.

Poseidon smiled at his flustered rival. "Hestia is good friends with Chaos," Poseidon explained.

"How do you know?" Athena asked harshly.

Poseidon's green eyes glowed with power. "I thought you were going to put aside our… _competition_," Poseidon said.

Athena looked at Theseus. He frowned at her. "I apologize. Please… how did you know?" she asked quietly. The other Olympians looked at Athena in wonder. She apologized to Poseidon.

Poseidon smiled. "Hestia told Zeus, Hades and I long ago. It was a secret. Lord Chaos didn't want anyone else to know," He explained. Zeus and Hades nodded.

"That is correct, but this request is to the entire Olympian Council," Hestia clarified.

"What is the nature of this request?" Hera asked. It was the question everyone had on their minds.

"He had three new godly roles for Percy and a title, plus…" Hestia said before she was cut-off.

"Three new roles?" Ares asked in disbelief. "We just made the punk a god. Who does…" Ares started before Aphrodite put her hand over his mouth.

"Chaos is the creator of the universe. Do you really want to get on his bad side?" Aphrodite scolded. She removed her hand from Ares's mouth. All the color drained out of his face as he realized that he was about to bad mouth the creator of the universe.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Percy, please come forward," Zeus said. Percy made his way back up to the thrones before he knelt in front of Zeus.

"Yes my lord," Percy said.

"Based on Lord Chaos's request and with my approval; we shall bestow upon you three additional godly roles and a new title," Zeus said. Zeus looked out over the audience. "Perseus Jackson in honor of your request that we the gods honor our children by claiming them by the age of thirteen and for your request that we honor the minor gods, we shall honor you further." The audience waited in silence to hear the new roles and title of the newest god of Olympus. "Perseus in addition to your other roles, you shall also be the god of courage, strength and protection." The audience erupted in applause once again. "You shall be known as the guardian of Olympus and you shall be the fifteenth Olympian." After these words the audience was deathly quiet. Percy was the newest Olympian. "You shall be the bridge between the Olympian Council and the Council of Minor gods, and the bridge between Olympus and demigods everywhere." The crowd roared in approval as Percy received a standing ovation at the new roles and his addition to the Olympian Council. Theseus and Orion wore smiles from ear to ear as they yelled in happiness at their brother.

Percy turned toward the audience as the ovation ebbed. He raised his hands and everyone became quiet. "Many thanks to all present here today," Percy began. He looked at Theseus and Orion with a brilliant smile on his face. "I'm not much for speeches, but this has been the greatest day of my life. I've fought many battles, but I always fought for a cause greater than myself. I fought for family and friends, but from now on I will only fight for the good of Olympus and for the good of demigods." The crowd roared once again.

As Percy finished his speech a glowing ball of the energy descended through the ceiling of the throne room. The audience grew quiet at the sight. The ball hovered over Percy and then a voice said, "I have watched over this world since its creation, but never has a hero or god displayed the courage, strength and goodness that I have seen in the spirit of Perseus Jackson. He has achieved much and suffered much, but he always prevails. I have asked for his new titles and role to honor him, but to also place him among the greatest gods, so he may continue to improve the lives of gods and demigods alike. He is the blessed of Chaos," Chaos proclaimed. The ball of light descended upon Percy encircling his body in Chaos energy. The ball of energy passed through Percy's chest and flew up and through the ceiling. Percy fell to his knees. His eyes were closed for a moment. All eyes were on the son of Poseidon. He opened his sea green eyes; they glowed with power. He stood and pointed at a space between Poseidon and Hades. The two thrones moved apart and then a new throne began to form. The throne was made of white marble with swirls of blue marble within it. The swirls made patterns like waves. Gold ancient Greek letters appeared on the throne; they formed words that displayed the titles and roles of the new god. Percy walked up to the throne. He smiled at his father and uncle as he sat on his throne between them. Once seated, the audience roared once again in approval.

Zeus raised his hands and the applause ceased. "This meeting is adjourned. There will be a party on Olympus tonight to celebrate, enjoy!" Zeus proclaimed. The crowd began to depart. The Olympians all flashed out, except for Poseidon and Percy. They stepped down from their thrones to meet up with Orion and Theseus.

"I'm so proud you all," Poseidon said.

Theseus and Orion hugged their father. They grabbed Percy and pulled him into a group hug. They all pulled apart a few moments later. "Thanks dad," the three sons said at once. Poseidon laughed at their precision.

"Percy, congratulations," Theseus said.

"Yeah, we're both proud of you," Orion agreed.

"You're not upset that they made me an Olympian?" Percy asked.

"Upset, of course not, you deserve it," Theseus said.

"Yeah, you're the greatest hero. You deserve a place with our father and the others," Orion explained.

"Listen to your older brothers. They know what they're talking about," Poseidon urged.

"So, where do we go until the party tonight?" Percy questioned.

"I have a place here on Olympus just outside my temple, so you all can stay with me," Poseidon said. "Also, you have a few hours before the party, so go look around the city. It's not Atlantis, but I have to admit Olympus is beautiful." Poseidon smiled before he flashed out of the throne room leaving the three brothers.

Percy looked around, but everyone was gone. "What's wrong Perce?" Orion asked.

"I wanted to say hello to my friends," Percy said.

"Don't worry, you'll see them tonight," Theseus said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check out the library." He walked off as Percy and Orion rolled their eyes.

"He has free time, so he goes to the library," Orion said. "I think his mother dropped him on his head a few times too many," Orion said in amusement. Percy laughed at the thought. "I guess I'll see if they have a good archery range here." Orion walked off leaving Percy the only one in the throne room.

Percy sighed. He walked out of the throne room. He walked around Olympus for about an hour. He was bombarded with congratulations everywhere he went. He never knew he was such a celebrity. Everyone knew who he was. He finally got away from another group of fans as he raced towards a walled area that looked quiet. He opened the celestial bronze gate and froze at the sight before him. It was a garden like no other. There were rows and rows of wildflowers of every color. Tall oak trees stood as lone guardians around each entrance and exit to the garden. Marble paths lined with benches zigzagged across the garden. In the center of the garden was a four story fountain made of marble and celestial bronze, in the center of the fountain was a celestial bronze statue of a hero holding a sword. Percy walked up to the fountain and looked up at the statue. The hero looked about twelve years old and he held a sword that was a little too big for the scrawny kid. Percy looked at the name at the bottom of the statue, Perseus Jackson. He was shocked. The Olympians had made a statue of him after his first quest.

"I hoped you would find this place," a familiar voice said. Percy turned to see a blonde haired goddess in a white dress. "Annabeth," he said. The name sent a shiver down his spine.

She smiled at him before she joined him by the fountain. "This was the last park I designed on Olympus. People never questioned why there was a fountain with your statue. The Olympians made quite a few statues of you over the past two hundred years. Everyone asked why I did one of you at this age," Annabeth explained.

Percy looked at her curiously. "Why did you?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth smiled up at him. "There were too many of you as the great hero; it was too painful for me to see another one," she admitted.

Percy nodded. "Was there another reason?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled; Percy was oblivious most of the time, but then he could see things so clearly as well. "I wanted this statue to be a reminder to young demigods that they have potential no matter how scrawny they are at the moment. That potential is always there to be great hero no matter the start," she explained.

Percy smiled at the thought. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "So, I was scrawny, huh?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled at the memory of the twelve year old Percy. "You were a skinny runt," she said playfully.

Percy made a face of mock horror. "I seem to remember some blonde daughter of Athena saying I was the _one_," Percy replied.

Annabeth's cheeks turned red. "You killed a minotaur and I wanted a quest," Annabeth replied defensively.

Percy chuckled. "Don't worry Wise Girl; I was just messing with you," Percy said. His own cheeks reddened at the use of her nickname.

Annabeth grinned when Percy used her nickname. It was the first time she had heard that name in two centuries. "You're such a Seaweed Brain," she replied.

Percy's heart beat faster. He looked into the water of the fountain; the water swirled around in rhythm to his heartbeat. He turned to face her. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. Annabeth froze as electricity shot up her arm and down her spine at his touch. "I never stopped loving you," Percy admitted.

Annabeth just stared at him in shock. "Percy, I'm so sorry," Annabeth said. Her eyes began to well up with unshed tears.

Percy couldn't stand to see her this way. This wasn't his Wise girl; she was so much stronger than this. He reached up with his other hand and brushed her cheek. A tear ran down her face. He caught it with his thumb. "Don't cry, my Annabeth doesn't cry," he said.

Annabeth just stared at him in wonder. Percy called her, his Annabeth. "Your Annabeth," she whispered.

Percy smiled at her as his own tears began to run down his cheeks. "I'm yours and you're mine," Percy said. He stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers. For once in two hundred years Percy Jackson was home.

* * *

><p><em>Olympian Library<em>

Athena looked out the window of the great library. She looked down at the beautiful garden that Annabeth had designed. She saw two people standing by the fountain. She looked closer before she realized who they were. She used her godly vision to zoom in on them. Percy leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. Athena froze in shock. He kissed her. Percy pulled her close to him as he deepened the kiss. A happy smile crossed Athena's lips. Her daughter was happy; she could see it clearly. Athena turned away; she didn't want to act like Aphrodite. She turned away from the window, but stopped when she saw a man reading a book at one of the tables in the middle of the library, it was Theseus.

Athena's breath caught in her throat as she watched him read. He was so engrossed in the books he didn't even sense her. She smiled at the speed in which he raced through the books. Should she go to him? Would he want to see her?

Athena sighed before she looked at the eldest son of Poseidon with a determined look on her face. She strode forward confidently, but she was anything but confident on the inside. She stopped as she stood across the table from him.

Theseus sensed a presence; he looked up and saw Athena. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. He didn't know what to say.

Athena cleared her throat. It was clear that Theseus wasn't or couldn't say anything to her. "I know this library well. Do you need some help?" she asked. She sighed. Why couldn't she just talk to him?

Theseus smiled. "I'm good; I found some books on physics and geology," Theseus said. "You know, god of science."

Athena nodded. "Congratulations," she said. She wanted to slap herself for the way she sounded.

Theseus felt like someone had clenched his heart. Why was it so hard to talk to her? "Thank you," he said.

Athena felt so disappointed. He only wanted to be friends, nothing more. "Well, I better get going. Nice… a… talking to you," Athena said awkwardly. She turned to leave.

"Athena," Theseus called after her. Athena turned and looked at him curiously. "Do you want to join me?"

Athena's heart skipped a beat at the question. "I'd like that," she said. She walked over to the table and sat down across from him. "So, you're reading about geology?"

Theseus smiled. He could tell that this was as hard for her as it was for him. "Why is it so difficult?"

"You were just made a god a few hours ago, it might take…" she began before Theseus cut her off.

Theseus's crooked grin spread across his face. "Not the books. I meant you and me." Athena just nodded. "Why can't we just talk like two friends that just met in the library?"

Athena sighed. It was remarkable how much they were alike. "I was thinking the same thing," she admitted.

Theseus stared into those grey eyes. They were so full of questions and answers. He told her that he wanted to be friends, but he could never just be friends with her. "Do you ever think about what might have been?" he asked.

Athena was surprised that he asked the question, but she knew what he meant. It was a question that she asked herself millions of times over the past three millennia. "Of course I have. You know me well enough."

Theseus smiled. He did know her, but there was one thing that always ate at him over the years. Athena sat across from him; she looked nervous, but that might have been Theseus's imagination. "You took the maiden oath, but… you still have a lot of kids."

Athena breathed deeply. She knew this question would come up. She looked at Theseus carefully; she tried to read whether he was jealous or not. "I swore off love and sex, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to have children. I had children created from my mind when I found a man whose mind intrigued me. It didn't mean that I loved him," she explained.

Theseus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt better that she didn't actually love all those men. She found their minds interesting, but she never loved them. Theseus felt his hands sweating at the intense gaze that Athena was giving him. He wiped them on his pants. "You're not making this easy when you look at me that way," Theseus said.

Athena smiled in amusement. It wasn't every day that someone flustered Theseus. The goddess was happy that she still had that effect on him after all these years. "What am I not making easy?" she asked playfully.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "This," he said as he gestured between the two of them.

Athena's grin widened. "What's this?" she asked as she mimicked his hand gesture.

"Damn it Athena," Theseus said louder than he meant to. He looked around frantically to make sure he didn't bother anyone. Athena barely held in her laughter. Theseus leaned forward; he got a lot closer to Athena than she expected. Hhe was only a foot from her. She could feel his breath on her face. It made her skin tingle. "I know I did some not so nice things after you broke it off, but so did you." Athena looked down at the table sadly. Theseus felt his heart sink when he saw the sadness in her eyes. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. She was so surprised that her hand began to shake. Theseus rubbed smooth circles across the back of her hand; the effect was immediate. She stopped shaking and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. "I love you and I want us to start over. I want a second chance for us."

Athena just stared at Theseus in awe. She never expected him to say that. She was happy that he was nervous around her, but he actually said everything she had ever wanted him to say, but she knew that for the relationship to work, she would have to reciprocate. "You're right. I did some terrible things. I lost myself along the way. I cut-off my emotions and in doing so I stunted their growth. When I saw you again, a part of me that I thought was gone came back. I started to feel. Now, I don't think I can ever go back to the way I was," Athena said. Theseus gave her his crooked grin. "I love you too. I want us to be together."

Theseus was still leaning across the table. He held Athena's hand tightly; he didn't want to let her go. Athena leaned forward quickly and crashed her lips to his. Theseus was so surprised that he didn't react, but when Athena licked his bottom lip he smiled into the kiss. He returned the kiss as the two battled for dominance. Eventually, Athena gave up; she wanted him and she didn't care if he won the kissing battle.

Clapping erupted throughout the library. The two gods pulled apart. A small group stood behind them. Aphrodite, Hermes and Demeter stood behind them. "It's about time," Aphrodite said. The three gods continued to clap until several people in the library told them to shut-up. "Now I know why I hate libraries." Aphrodite snapped as she hurried out of the library with a smiling Demeter and a mischievous looking Hermes behind her. The last sight of the two was Hermes with his thumbs up in the air.

Theseus and Athena began to laugh at the antics of the three gods. They turned back to each other and got lost in each other's eyes. "As much as I love the library, do you want to go somewhere more private?" Theseus asked.

Athena gave him a mischievous look. "I'm still a maiden goddess, don't forget," she reminded.

Theseus's cheeks turned red at the idea. "We'll talk about that later, but we have a lot to catch up on," Theseus said. Athena smiled as they both stood up with their hands clasped tightly together. They ran out of the library happier than they had ever been before.

Athena wrapped her arm around Theseus's lower back and said, "I feel like I'm finally home," she exclaimed.

Theseus kissed her cheek. "Me too," he replied.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Archery range<em>

Orion was in the archery range. He shot arrow after arrow at the target and he never missed. He fired twenty arrows into twenty targets. He hit the bulls-eye every time. Once finished he heard applause behind him. He looked to see Artemis behind him clad in her silver armor. She looked to be in her early twenties, instead of twelve years old like usual. She looked more beautiful than he ever imagined.

"You haven't lost your touch," Artemis said.

Orion placed the bow in the basket next to a full quiver of arrows. "I practiced a lot in the underworld," he said.

Artemis visibly winced when he said underworld. "You were right, I hated men before I met you because of all the terrible things I saw them do, but I wasn't as ruthless until after you… died," Artemis said. She brushed her hand against her leg. Orion was surprised that he still remembered that nervous gesture of hers. "After that, I became more violent to men. I guess I took my anger and pain out on them. It was easier than confronting the terrible things I did."

Orion sighed. He didn't want to see her in pain. Her silver eyes were dull and it was clear that she was terribly hurt by what she did. He could forgive her, but could she forgive herself? "I'm not going to judge you," Orion said.

Artemis was shocked. "You don't think me a monster, as bad as the creatures I hunt?" she asked.

Orion chuckled. "Of course not, you did terrible things, but most people do things they regret," he said.

Artemis laughed. "You've never done anything wrong," she said.

Orion laughed. "I may not have killed men because they were men," he began. "However, I did let my ego get in the way. I thought I could do anything. That I was the greatest hunter that ever lived. That I could beat everyone, including you," Orion admitted. Artemis never knew that. "I boasted to my friends, my family and to your hunters. I could tell your hunters hated me for it."

"That's why they made up those stories about you?" she asked.

Orion looked down in shame. "I angered them. I was a boastful man to them and they wanted to knock me down a few pegs."

Artemis wore a thoughtful expression. "After you died my hunters never said anything about those rumors again. I thought they did it for my feelings, but they were guilty."

Orion nodded. "I guess so, but in a way they were right about me."

Artemis shook her head. "No they weren't, you never looked at other girls or tried to cheat on me. You may have boasted about your prowess, but you had every right to do that. You were or are a better hunter than me."

Orion was shocked. "You said…"

"You're a better hunter. I was jealous of you." Artemis admitted. The two started to walk towards each other.

"You were the best I'd ever seen. You couldn't have been jealous." They walked closer to one another.

Artemis began to laugh. "Listen to us. We're each other's biggest fan."

Orion grinned. "You're right." The two were only a foot apart.

Orion realized how close they were. He was lost in Artemis's eyes. Artemis smiled; she could feel the connection between them grow stronger. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"So am I. I wish I had acted better. I wish I could have been a better man for you," Orion admitted.

Artemis smiled. "I wish I could have been a better woman." They both stretched out their hands at the same time. They touched hands; they could feel the sparks of electricity shoot through their fingertips.

Orion looked at their hands. "I still love you," he admitted.

Artemis's grinned at his words. "I will always love you," she conceded.

"You're a maiden. Can this work?"

Artemis's eyes never left his. "It has to, I need you too much."

"I need you too." Orion wrapped his fingers around hers. "We'll figure this out… together."

They walked out of the archery range with their hands held together tightly. Artemis stopped as she held their hands in front of her face. "I finally found where I truly belong," she said.

Orion pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. His lips sent a shiver down Artemis's spine. "As long as we're together, I have a home."

Artemis nodded. "We have a home." The two stepped out into the late evening air of Olympus. Artemis looked up at the sky. "We have a party to go to."

Orion laughed. He looked at their hands again. "We have a lot to celebrate."

THE END

_**AN: This is it, the final chapter. I couldn't let them wait too long to be together, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. For those that thought Percy needed to be rewarded more, I hope the beginning of the chapter met your expectations. I really appreciate everyone who read and reviewed this story. You all helped to inspire me to continue, thank you.**_


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Immortal Seas

Chapter Quote: "Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection." – _Arthur Schopenhauer_

Epilogue: Reunion

_Camp Half Blood_

The three eldest sons of Poseidon sat on the beach as they watched the sun rise in the east. The three gods of heroes were the camp directors. They took turns as director of the camp; Chiron and Argus both continued to work there. It was rare that three brothers were at camp at the same time, but this was one of those days. The three gods lived part of the year in Atlantis, part in Olympus and part at Camp Half Blood.

"The camp is looking as good as ever King," Orion said to his older brother.

"Yeah, it looks better than when I left it," Percy admitted.

Theseus smiled at the compliments. "Chiron and I added a few more amenities. We have a basketball court, tennis courts and look over there," Theseus pointed to area lined off with volleyball net in the middle.

"Beach volleyball," Percy said.

"How do you know about those sports?" Orion asked curiously.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "I read about them of course," he explained.

"Of course you did," Orion said.

Percy elbowed Orion in the side. "Mister Know-it-all strikes again," Percy quipped. Orion chuckled as Theseus glared at his younger brothers.

"How are things with Annabeth?" Theseus asked with a smirk on his face.

Percy smiled as he thought about his girlfriend. "Pretty good; we're taking it slow, but I can't complain," he said.

Orion laughed. "Slow, so that's what the mortals call it when you're sucking face in public," Orion teased.

Percy glared at his brother, but the blush on his cheeks ruined the image. "Shut-up, I saw you and Artemis kissing the other day," Percy said. Orion's cheeks reddened.

"Gods, you two are so terrible. You don't see Athena and me acting like love sick teenagers," Theseus boasted.

"Yeah, you two act like an old married couple sitting in the library reading," Orion joked.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "That's not all we do," he defended.

"Of course not; I assume the maiden goddess thing has been knocked out of the way," Orion added.

Theseus's face paled. Orion and Percy both broke down in fits of laughter. "You finally did it Hunter; you broke our brother. He can't even speak," Percy said. Orion crossed his arms in front of his chest as a triumphant grin spread across his face.

Theseus's face turned red, but this time he was angry not embarrassed. "I'm going to kick your butt," Theseus said as he lunged for Orion. Orion stood up and ran off as Theseus followed. Percy laughed at the way his older brothers acted.

"Having fun cousin?" a familiar voice questioned.

Percy turned around to see Nico in all his black clad glory. "So the god of ghosts and shadows has come to visit his older cousin," Percy said with a wry smile on his face.

"Well, it's hard to catch you alone sometimes. A certain goddess of architecture is glued to your hip," Nico teased.

Percy smiled. "I need to get you a girl. You're too gloomy," Percy said.

Nico rolled his dark brown eyes. "Girls like the tall, dark and handsome guy," Nico said.

"Well at least you got one of the three," Percy quipped.

Nico shook his head in disgust. "You're so funny Perce, really you should have been the god of comedy," Nico said.

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "So, did you come here to joke around or is there a more formal reason?" Percy questioned.

Nico's face grew serious. "Your brothers and Lord Poseidon asked my dad to help you," Nico said.

Percy gave his cousin a curious look. "Help me do what?"

"I'm going to take you to see Sally," Nico said.

Percy's smile seemed to evaporate into the air. "I don't know if that's a good idea," Percy said.

"She misses you Perce. She's very proud of you." Nico stared at his cousin expectantly.

"You act like you see her all the time." Percy wore a guilty expression.

"I visit her, she was the closest thing I had to a mom, remember?"

Percy sighed. "Alright, you're right I need to see her." Nico grabbed Percy's hand before he ran off into the nearest shadow with his cousin. They erupted from the shadows into a beautiful garden. Percy looked around and the memories of Elysium flooded his mind. "Welcome back to Elysium."

"Where is she?" Percy looked around just in case she was in the park.

Nico pointed behind them to a secluded corner of the garden. A woman with shiny brown hair sat with a book in her hand. "I'll wait for you here."

Percy walked over to the woman and cleared his throat. All too familiar blue eyes looked up. Sally's eyes widened at the sight of her son. She jumped up and engulfed him in a hug. "Oh Percy, I missed you so much," she said.

Percy felt the tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry mom," Percy said.

Sally patted his back. "I don't blame you; I never did. You went through so much pain, but Nico and Hades both told me what happened. I'm so proud of you. You saved Atlantis and your father. You're a god now. I'm so happy for you."

The two pulled apart, so they could look into each other's eyes. "I should have visited you. I was here for two hundred years and I never saw you," Percy said as the tears streamed down his face once again.

Sally wiped his tears away. "I forgive you. I love you so much," Sally began. "I hear Silena is a hunter."

Percy smiled at the thought of his sister. "She's a great hunter. Thalia and Artemis are very proud of her."

"I'm so proud of both of you. I hear that you're back with Annabeth."

Percy blushed at his girlfriend's name. "Yeah, we're happy."

"Good, you both deserved happiness and you deserve each other."

"Mom, I need to get back before people worry about me." Percy looked at his mom sadly.

Sally hugged him. She pulled away and smiled. "I know you do. I'll always love you and your sister. Never forget that."

Percy grinned at his mother happily. "I will mom and I'll tell Silena. We both miss you and Paul. Say hello to the old teacher for me."

Sally chuckled. "I will, now go find Nico and tell him to eat more he looks too thin."

"I will mom, love you," Percy said as he walked back to Nico.

Nico smiled at the look on Percy's face. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled before he pulled his cousin into a manly embrace. They pulled apart quickly.

"Let's never talk about the hug," Nico exclaimed.

Percy laughed. "My lips are sealed. Now take me back to camp before Theseus kills Orion," Percy said.

Nico nodded before he pulled Percy into the nearest shadow.

_**AN: A very short little epilogue. I had to put Nico in here at least once. The Sally and Percy reunion needed to happen. Thanks again and stay tuned to my other stories.**_


End file.
